KHR's Absolutely Abnormal Interview
by Christain
Summary: What would the characters of the KHR World's react as they see themselves being slashed with other...males? Hilarity ensured! CANCELED DUE TO LACK OF INSPIRATION.
1. Opening the interview

KHR Absolutely Abnormal Interview.

My very first fic, hope you enjoy it. *rolling*

Author: _khrfever80_ a.k.a Miyaki .

Rate: T

Summary: …Well, I think the title say it all….yes, _absolutely abnormal_.

Warning: SA, soft YA. (I've try my best)

Disclaimer: …no, owning KHR…never.

* * *

*studio open*

Miyaki: Welcome, fangirl around the world, to KHR Absolutely Abnormal Interview, with al(most) KHR characters and OCs included!

Audience: *clap clap*

Miyaki: And of course, a beautiful bishoujo, such as myself, will become the main host of this show!

Audience: *boo-ing* Shut the show-of scene, where are our loves?

Miyaki: Hush hush, my bunch of crazy fangirl.

Fangirl A: I'm not some random fangirl, I'm a fujoshi! _6918's fujoshi!_

Miyaki: … Rriiiiiiiiiight…

Audience …..

Miyaki: …Okay, so we're going to spend about…30 minutes to explain the rules, warning and notices.

Audience: BOOO!

Fangirl B: WTF? You said that we're going to start this whole god-know-that-I-love-KHR-interview thing!

Miyaki: What's with the name…

Fangirl C: Where is my Tsuna? I wanna see my ultimate uke tuna!

Miyaki: Okay, back off and hold it girls! One more complains, then kiss these baby goodbye!

*show 6918', 1827', 8059', 10051' and much more couples' photos*

Audience: MY LOVE!

Miyaki: Just sit back, shut up and listen to me!

Random: *murmuring* Stupid b**ch

Miyaki: … Security.

Security: *drag the random fangirl out*

Random: Woah~ I'm sorryyyyyyyy~~~~~

Miyaki: *turn* _Anymore?_ *creepy smile*

Audience: …No…Not really. *scared*

Miyaki: So let us begin. This interview show will be completely different from any other interviews you have seen so far. The number of participants will be decided on those two roulettes *point*…

Fangirl D: Why are there 2 roulettes?

Miyaki: Well because one roulette will decide which characters or OCs will be the host, while the other one will decide which couple (more or less) will be the participants !

Audience: *loud squeal*

Miyaki: I think I have just broken my ear-drum….Enough, the second rules: Each interview, the host are allowed to ask the participants 3 question, and the participants has to answer it truthfully, or else….

Audience: How can we know if the participants tell wrong?

Miyaki: Well, here's the example….*flashlight on Tsuna*

27's fan: KYAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~ MY LITLLE CHUBBY TSUNA-CHAN!

Tsuna: Hiiiieeeeee…. Why am I here?

Miyaki: Stop acting so dame, dame-Tsuna. You are the example.

Tsuna: E-Example?

Miyaki: Answer truthfully: Who is the scariest person you have ever met, now?

Tsuna: E-Eto…..Reborn?

Miyaki: Wrong. *push button*

Tsuna: HIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! *being dropped*

Audience: !

Miyaki: I'm the scariest person you have met _now_.

Tsuna: Arg! A-Alligators!

Miyaki: However, this kind of punishment cannot happened in here, so I've to think to something new without damaging too much….Well this is just for show everyone *smile*

Audience: …_so scary…_

Fangirl E: _She did that…just for fun?_

Fangirl F_: How cruel can one girl be…?_

_

* * *

_

Miyaki: Well, here we are: Warning and Notices:

**Warning**: NO YA. SA and medium-soft YA allowed.

**Notices**:

-The making of the interviews are completely secure, any movements from the outsider are unrecognized to the participants.

-If you wish to conserve your health from any blood loss, air loss, injured eye-sight or heart attack, please visit the Reception (for fangirls) room for more information.

Miyaki: So that's it. Any question?

Fangirl E: Excused me. Is this …necessary ...making insurance?

Miyaki: Although I rated T for this show, but just in case...under any circumstances...**if**, _things happen _- which I don't really want to talk bluntly about it. You get the idea right?

Audience: *silent, understanding nods*

Miyaki: Oh look people! We've been running ahead schedule, for 5 minutes!

Audience: Yay!

Miyaki: That's mean… I can so to sleep now! Boy, all those preparing make me exhausted! Ciao people ~ see you all tomorrow. *run away*

*5 minutes later*

Audience: WTF?

Fangirl F: She was lying to us! And took away the photos! *scream*

Fangirl G: Get that b**ch girls!

Audience: *run after Miyaki*

...

Tsuna: Hiiieeee…..Anyone out there? I'M STUCK WITH THE ALLIGATORS HERE! *cries*

_**************END?***************_

* * *

**Phew~ I finished! Yay me ^^.**

**Please review okay, and I'm soooooo sorry if I made some grammar error...I'm just not good enough...I'm not even American...*sobs***

**One more time, PLEASE REVIEW!**

Next interview: 344.


	2. Interview 1

**Hi yo!**

**I'm soooo sorry about the late update. Isn't it...a month ago?**

**Oh well, please enjoy yourself everyone, and grab some snack while reading this if you want.** ^^

**Rating: T+ (I tried...I tried...but it just...I can't keep it lower. Just a little tiny + thats all. No big deal.)**

**Disclamer: ...*turn head* No, still not owning KHR.**

* * *

**KHR ABSOLUTELY ABNORMAL.**

*studio open*

Miyaki: Hello again my good fangirls *waves*

*shows up with bandage everywhere*

Audience: That crazy host was alive?

Fangirl A: We should have just pushed her to the cliff.

Miyaki: What was that supposed to mean? If I died, the interview show **will be gone**, _**FOREVER!**_ You girls want that, huh?

Audience: …. *stare at Fangirl A*

Fan girl A: Err... On second though, I wouldn't do that.

Miyaki: _I'll get you girls later_. Right now, let's start the first interview!

Audience: *clapping while sweat-dropping*

*2 roulettes started spinning*

Roulette 1: …344

344' fangirls: KYAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~

Roulette 2: …fan.

Fangirl B: A fan. Does that mean a host will be chosen right now? In the audience?

Miyaki: Actually…no. This fangirl has been selected by me.

Audience: *despaired*

Miyaki: Just watch it already girls. *eating popcorn*

* * *

Squalo: VOOOOOOIIIIIIIII! What's with this pitch-black room? I can't see an f**king thing!

"Because now, you with me Squ-chan!" *hug from behind*

Squalo: VOOOIIIIII! GET YOUR F**KING HANDS FROM ME! Lussuria, you touch my hair and braids it one more time, I'll CUT AND SLICE YOUR GAY HEAD APART!

Fan 344: Squ-chan, I'm not Luss-nee~ I'm your biggest (craziest) fan!

Squalo: VOOOIII! I DON'T GIVE A SH*T OF WHO YOU ARE, F**KING B**CH! Woman, you got 3 seconds to explain who you are, and where the f**king hell are we….I MEAN **I**! THE F**KING HELL WHERE _**I'M**_ STANDING NOW!

Fan 344: I just love the way you use your "_special way_" to talk with me, and the moment you expressed how caring you are…for Xan-chan~~~~.

Squalo: I'M NOT! *blush* ANSWER B**CH! *draws his sword*

Fan 344: I have a name… but I won't go to tell you 'because it will distract people ~. And this is a private interview for 344' fans tonight!

*flashlight on*

Squalo: …VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII HOW DID US – **I** GOT HERE ANYWAYS?

Fan 344: I hit you with a tuna (?) and carry you here….you knows… at the highlight of your _**moment**_? *pervert smirk* (I didn't know a girl could do _that._)

Squalo: V-VOOOOOIIIIIII! WHAT THE F**KING HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, P-PERVERT B**CH? *blush*

Fan 344: Okay~ in order to satisfy 344' (sick) obsessions, of course mine as well, we'll going to ask you some question, okay? Just three.

Squalo: YOU IGNORE ME? *voi-ing*

Fan 344: Squ-chan is it true that you are cheating on Xan-chan? *serious (fake) face*

Squalo: … *snap*! HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT SUCH QUESTION? I'LL TEAR YOU LIMBS TO LIMBS!

Fan 344: Squalo-chan (!), although this is just a fan question, but it does have a point.

Squalo: WHAT POINT?

Fan 344: First, you already date with Dino, having an affair with Yamamoto (scandals?) before turning to an obedience slave by Xanxus, which still make us curious that are you totally really for him? Second, recently you regularly go out without Xanxus noticing, which result of your punishment today…

Squalo: VOOOIII! *blush* what the hell are you saying?

Fan 344: Don't change our subject, Squalo-chan. The last but not least….you _**cut**__ your hair._

Squalo: VOOOOOIIIII! I'LL NEVER BROKE MY PROMISE WITH THAT DAMN BOSS WOMAN!

Fan 344: Then explained me why does your fringe _can still keep the same length __**after 8 year?**_

Squalo:! V-VOOOOOIIII! I-I-I…

Fan344: Hyaaaa~~~~~ Teasing him is what I always dreaming for *squeal*

…. So, what's your answer?

Squalo: VOOOIII! My loyalty to the f**king boss is UNQUESTIONABLE!

And when I found out who asked this question, I'll TWIST THAT ONE NECK and SCLICE IT TO PIECES!

Fan 344: Well there you go, Squalo-chan _love_ is **unquestionable**. How romantic~

Squalo: VOOOIIII! THE F-F**K! *blush*

Fan 344: Next…Squalo-san, if your boss a.k.a lover was gentler, would you love him more?

Squalo: Vooi! If that happen, the Boss won't going to be like the Boss I use to know anymore.

Fan 344: …That's surprising. Why so?

Squalo: I joined him because of his fury. Without that fury, he's not the damn boss I know (and love). In short, his fury makes him different than any wimpy bosses in the world!

Fan 344: …*silent cries* S-So…..touching….*sobs* this is …..worth more ….than watching Romeo and Juliet! *sobs*

Squalo: VOOOOOIIIIII! WHAT ARE YOU BLABBING ABOUT CRAZY WOMEN?

Fan 344: *takes out handkerchief* R-remember me to choose someone who dedicated to love like our Squ-chan here, as my future husband… *sobs*

Squalo: STOP IT, YOU MORONIC WOMAN! YOU GIVE ME HIVES OVER HERE!

Fan 344: Okay I'm cool…*finish crying* And now to the last…hey this is my question! *smirk*

Squalo: Vooi…not good…

Fan 344: Last but not least, the third ques-

Xanxus: *kick the door*

Squalo: THE DAMN BOSS!

Fan 344: Oh my Xan-chan…well, Squ-chan and I are kind of having a moment here, so could you just turn around and leave us alone?

Xanxus: You piece of trash…*growling*

Squalo: VOOII! The hecks are you talking?

Fan 344: Oh well, since Xan-chan is already here, I could just ask both! *chuckles*

Q: When did you guys started dating? Who asked first? When was the last time you guy entering the…..you-know-which-place-right?

Squalo: VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!

Xanxus: The f**k with you scumbag…

Fan 344: Yes, I know. So, answer please?

Squalo: VOOOIIII! There's no f**king way in the motherf**king hell I'm going to answer that question!

Xanxus: *smacks Fan's head with bottles. Bottles."

Fan 344: Aya~ Torturing!

Squalo: You go boss!

Fan 344: Well…since you guys don't answer, I guess I'll have to use this… *shows 344' loves *

344: VOOOIIII! / F**k you woman!

Fan 344: Ohohohohohohohohoho ~~~~~

Squalo: *slice all* VOIIIIIII! WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GOT THEM, YOU SICK B**CH?

Fan 344: *singing* _I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow until you love me_

_Papa-Paparazzi~_

Squalo: …Voi…Lady Gaga's Paparazzi...

VOOOIIII! You STALKED US? *draw his sword*

Fan 344: I know! Did you know that I took more than 3 years to be a professional stalker? It took a lot of love, sweat, hard works and sacrifices, you know.

Xanxus: …B**ch….

Fan 344: Oh I think I still have some T+ and M pictures around here somewhere…hot

Xanxus: *Shot her leg*

Fan 344: Ouch! That's hurt Xan-chan! How can you do this to me?

Xanxus: You dare to f**k off me and my shark? ( O.o )

Fan 344: God-d***it, this and that reached my limit! With all the respect for you, but between my love for 344 and these damn pieces of shattered glass bottles in my head, I can't take it anymore! SQU-CHAN ~~~~ *hug*

Squalo: VOOOOIIII! GET OFF ME WOMAN, AND YOU LET THE DAMN BOSS SEE IT!

Xanxus: Die you piece of trash! *guns out*

Fan 344: Hold it! *took out a rare 20-years Vodka bottle and a fine plate of steak*

Xanxus: *stare*

Fan 344: *throw outside*

Xanxus: * follow * (he's hungry today.)

Fan 344: Run doggy run *lock the door*

Squalo: BOSS!

Fan 344: Now we're alone ~~~ so, my dear Squ-chan *smile*

Answer, unless you want to see some more 344 YA?

Squalo: … Voooiii…2 month ago…

Fan 344: And?

Squalo: That damn boss…asked me first…*blush*

Fan 344: And?

Squalo: ….Yesterday… *mad blush*

Fan 344: *squeal* Kyaaaaa~~~ My (sick) obsession is now satisfiable, and the interview is finally done!

Squalo: VOOOIIII! FINALLY, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS! *start slicing*

PAY B**CH!

Fan 344: Oh my gosh…!

Xanxus: *kick the door* Die horribly, f**king b**ch! *guns loaded*

* * *

Miyaki: …So that-

BANG!

Audience: What the-

Fan 344: Help! Somebody help me!

Miyaki: …! My wall! My beautiful sea-foam brick wall!

Fan 344: I want to live! I still have to watch that new 344 doushinji!

*explosives and Sky-bullets fired everywhere*

Audience: *hide*

*Fan 344 has been chased out*

Miyaki… So, I guess insurance has to be paid…wait a second… If that crazy one died, then I HAVE TO PAID TRIPLES THE MONEY?

Audience: *shock* The price aren't cheap…

Miyaki: Leave her alone! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU TWO SADISTIC FREAK!

MY BELOVED MONEY! *chase after them*

Fangirl A: …So they gone…

Fangirl B: …I guess a thing left is end the show.

Fangirl C: Most likely… So anyways, thanks for watching us. Ciao ciao~ *waves*

Fangirl D: Uhm…should we chase after her? If she died, then the whole show will be cancelled.

Audience: … *silent* After her now!

*chase after Miyaki*

*studio closed*

* * *

**Ah~~~ Done. Yay me.**

**Well, Read and Reviews please !**

**And sorry if I've made some grammar error, again.** ^^

Next interview: 10051


	3. Interview 2

**Oh my goodness, another chapter is done, and only in four days!**

**Thanks you all soooo much for supporting my first fic ever! Luv you guys!**

**Rating: T (I've managed...)**

**Disclamer: Owning KHR is the happiest thing could happen in my live...but I couldn't. So, not own it though.**

**A/N: ****ALL THE REQUEST WILL BE DONE IN SPECIAL CHAPTER.**

**Please wait ^^.**

* * *

**KHR Absolutely Abnormal Interview**

*studio open*

Miyaki: Bonjour~ Bienvenue à tous de retour * ~ *waves*

Audience: She speaks … French?

Fangirl A: You can still be this lively after what happened on the last show?

Miyaki: I'm a host. If my sanity is down, then the show will be too. I won't allow that happen.

Audience: _…So touching…_

Miyaki: Beside, I've already charge a lot of money now. Even that girl were dead, I'll still be fine *_**innocent**_ smile*

Audience: _…That's why…_

Miyaki: Invited that sick 344's fangirl was my best decision so far…maybe I should develop my blackmail skill more. *chuckles*

Fangirl B: _…So that…_

Fangirl C: _…I don't know what had she done…I don't want to know what had she done…_

Miyaki: Okay, no more delayed people. Start the interview now!

*2 roulettes spinning*

Roulettes 1: …10051.

10051's fans: Oh yeah! *cheering*

10069's fans: Bullsh*t!

10051's fans: You want to mess with us?

10069's fans: Kufufufu, bring it on. (as expected…)

Miyaki: …You. Shut up.

Roulettes 2: …Spanner.

4851's fans: Awwww, why not 4851?

Miyaki: Actually, I couldn't care less. Just enjoy it already.

* * *

Spanner: Konnichiwa, Shoichi.

Shoichi: Heh? Where am I? What's this place? Wh-Why are you here Spanner-san?

Spanner: A secret interview. I was being asked to act as a host, so I make some Gola Mosca and it took you to this place.

Shoichi: …You could just ask me to…

Spanner: You are a workaholic, Shoichi, and you always say no. Just relax; this is **just **a normal interview. (I hope)

Shoichi: …Yeah, I guess it could be okay…Start already Spanner-san.

Spanner: Okay…How long have you been dating Byakuran?

Shoichi: … T-T-That…This is….It was j-just! *stomachache*

Spanner: He worked up again…Lolipops?

Shoichi: A-Arigatou Spanner-san…Ahem, t-this is just "a special work" that need some help from Byakuran-san…And that had nothing to do with "dating" stuff. Get it? A-Anymore question Spanner-san?

Spanner: Shoichi…is it true that you and Byakuran had already …"do that"?...What is she saying Shoichi?

Shoichi: W-What the …! *hold his stomach* S-Spanner-san?

Spanner: The fan mail said it, not me. Beside…what did you guys do?

Shoichi: It's nothing serious!

Spanner: Are you having dark thoughts? Your face is red…

Shoichi: No! I-It wasn't me! Byakuran-san was just come over to slept, since his bedroom was already been destroyed, _and I have no idea how_! A-And I only have one bed! I-I swear, it was totally, _truthfully_, _**have nothing to do**_ with impure desire!

Spanner: … Never though about that, Shoichi…_Pffft_. _He was cute at that moment._

Shoichi: That's not funny, Spanner-san! A-Anyways, please don't let Byakuran-san found out about this-

Byakuran: About what?

Shoichi: *heart attack*

Spanner: Konnichiwa, Byakuran. We've been waiting for you.

Shoichi: …What do you mean "we"?

Byakuran: No need to be worried, Shou-chan, but I've ear-dropped you guys. But it hurt me~ My Shou-chan was denying our **_fun time together_**~~~

Spanner: What's that supposed to mean?

Shoichi: B-Byakuran-san! You took it the wrong way Spanner-san! Really!...Ugrrr *stomachache*

Byakuran: Oh my, my Shou-chan, are you okay? *picked Shoichi up*

Spanner: …Sooooo _lovey dovey_, you two… *a little jealous*

Shoichi: P-Please Byakuran-san! If you do that to me once more, I'll….I-I just don't know what to do anymore!

Spanner: ...*thinks impure thoughts*

Byakuran: Fufufu, Shou-chan, I though you already accepted the challenge. You played my game, you deal with it. *evil smirk*

Shoichi: Stop it! S…Spanner-san, last question please?

Byakuran: Mou~ how rude of you. *pouts*

Spanner: *snaps* A-All right, this is a fan mail for you, from…smokinbombkhrlover10 *:

_Shoichi, who do like more Byakuran or Spanner?_

_I dare Spanner & Byakuran to kiss Shoichi on the cheek._

Oh my, dares…

Shoichi: I have to do what?

Byakuran: Oh well, all for the fans~*kiss Shoichi on the cheek*

Spanner: …Sorry Shoichi, all for the fans…like he said…*another kiss on the cheek*

Shoichi: *blush like no tomorrow*

Spanner: Ahem…now for the answer? *light blush*

Shoichi: …A-Ah….I think I'll choose…Spanner-san. He - at least – didn't play dirty!

Spanner: …My, I'm flattered…

Byakuran: Fufufu…you're so rude, Shou-chan. I guess you and me will play _that game _again~ *drags Shoichi away*

Spanner: …I'll guess I shouldn't meddle in…Well... I should go home and fix some Gola Mosca. Have fun, sayonara.

Shoichi: No! SPANNER-SAN! Not that again, Byakuran-san!

* * *

Miyaki…

Audience: … *speechless*

Miyaki: … For God's sake, this show cannot rate M, not today! You two in there, I don't care what are or were you doing, cesser immédiatement!

Audience: OMG! She's going in?

Fangirl D: And what does she mean by "not today"

Fangirl E: …It's just a way of saying, nothing big behind it actually…_I hope so_…

* * *

*inside*

Miyaki: All right, what the hell are you…

_What does our (poor) Miyaki-chan has seen?_

Byakuran: …20 points. Ya lose~~~

Shoichi: NOT AGAIN! *cries*

Byakuran: You always have bad luck with Black Jack~ Now do it~

Shoichi: I-But-It was-…Arg! God, just kill me! *puts on a Lolita dress*

Byakuran: *snickering* F-Fufufu, the color suit you eyes Shou-chan~

Shoichi: You play dirty! I just hope that nobody sees me like this…

*eyes meet eyes*

1…2…3…

Shoichi: AAAAHHHHHH! *runs into the nearest room and hides himself*

Miyaki: …My eyes will never be the same again…Sorry for disturbing…

Byakuran: Aw, isn't he cute?

Miyaki: Of course he does…And I sense priceless black-mail material~~~

Byakuran: Isn't it just a lovely idea~ But…I just want to tell you~ If you do that~ _you'd know the consequences_~ *evil smirk*

Miyaki: …*gulped* No no no no…I-I won't do that, I swear.

Byakuran: There~ isn't nice of you. Oh my little Shou-chan, come out come out~ _**If that girl tell anything~ then she'll be finish**_. Don't worry my little Lolita~

Miyaki: …Mama Mia that was a close one…

* * *

Audience: She's alive!

Miyaki: H-Hey all…*smile, but with terrified*

Audience: What's wrong with her? Did she saw…! * shocked*

Miyaki: …The best is just moving on…moving on…forget it…Well, another KHR Absolutely Abnormal Interview's is finished! Hope you enjoy it! Ciao Ciao~

Audience: *think impure thoughts*

Miyaki: Snap out of it!

*studio close*

* * *

*** :French :Hello. Welcome back everyone .**

*** : I was going to put your requests in special chapter, but on the other hand...I need it. So, the rest of your questions and request will be putted in the special chapter. Hope you will understand ^^. Btw, I love you fic - the interview one ^^**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee Read and Review, PLS R&R, OK?**

Next interview: All27


	4. Interview 3

UPDATE! (And this is a long one)

**Finally, I can update! Love my life!**

**I know, these past two chapter, my sense of humour is somehow ...lame (I guesss). Well, I hope in this chapter, I could do it better. THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THIS FIC ^^v. LUV U GUYS   
**

**Pairing: All27**

**Disclamer: I don't own KHR...nor any bishounen in KHR...**

**A/N: Anti27 or Anti-All27, please don't read...well, nothing is very serious though.**

* * *

**KHR'S ABSOLUTELY ABNORMAL INTERVIEW.**

*studio open*

Miyaki: Hello again everyone! *smile*

Audience: *claps*

Fangirl A: You look happy. What happened?

Miyaki: Ah~ I have received some new 8059 and D18 doushinjis, and it's good. *dreamy*

D18's + 8059's fans: KYAAA~~~ LET US SEE!

Miyaki: Back it off girls! Those are **mine**!

Fangirl A: So it seems…

Miyaki: … Unfortunately, I can't get the priceless 10051's black-mail material…But, I still wanted to live…*shaking*

Fangirl B: …She tested my curiosity…What on earth was happened last week?

Fangirl C: I don't know, but something has to be very terrified to make that evil host shaking that much…If I was you, I won't meddle in.

Miyaki: Anyways…On to the next interview!

*roulettes spin*

Roulette 1: … All27.

Audience: We have **that**?

All27's fan: *squeal*

Miyaki: *darken face*

Fangirl D: What's wrong with her?

Fangirl E: …She dislikes All27.

Fangirl D: Ah…That's why…

Roulettes 2: … Miyaki.

Miyaki: * shock _**to the extreme **_* WTFATMFGDW?

Audience: …Did she hit herself really hard this morning?

Fangirl A: _…I think I understand what she has said…_

Fangirl F: Uhm…Excuse me…If you hate All27, why did you even put that on the roulette?

Miyaki: …Make this an example: If you only had one square left, and your four last and only choices were: Luss33, LussLevi, GloGen and All27. Which would you choose ?

Fangirl F: …Point taken.

Fangirl C: …Bet you didn't see that coming.

Miyaki: …Point taken.

Fangirl B: So what now?

Miyaki: I'll just have to do it. After all, if I can't even control my own show, then what the point of me being the main host? *smile of _angel_*

Audience: _…Screw the angel part! That girl is pure evil_!

* * *

Tsuna: Hiieeee…W-Where am I? What's this place? I-If I remember correctly, I was-…

"…with Kyoko?"

Tsuna: Well yeah but…HIIEEEE! W-Who are you? *startled*

Miyaki: …Such a troublesome guy you are, dame-Tsuna. Why you do always has to be so hopeless, ukeish and beatable? Don't you dare "Hie" around me!

Tsuna: Hi – HAI! *scared*

Miyaki: …This is my studio, and I was (forcefully) will interview you for a while, get it? *smile*

Tsuna: …You! You're the one who dropped me into the pools of alligators! And I had stayed in there for 2 hours, fighting to survived!

Miyaki: _Man, I completely forgot that_…I know, and I was wrong. Please, forgive me? *puppy eyes*

Tsuna: *can't resist* I-I guess I should forgive you…_She might not so bad after all…_

(This is your biggest mistake dame-Tsuna)

Miyaki: Well then, enough chit chat, let start this right away!

Q: Who do you like the most Tsuna?

Tsuna: Eto … Ano…K-Kyoko-chan? *light blush*

Miyaki: Hmmm…A _total _loser has a crush on the most popular girl in school…Classic.

Tsuna: …Loser has feelings, you know…But it's true…

Q: Between Mukuro, Hibari-kun and Xanxus, who do you choose as…seme?

Tsuna: H-Hiiieeee?

Miyaki: …*sigh* I guess he can't just stop "Hie" after all…

Tsuna: W-Why do you asked me like that? S-Such question?

Miyaki: All…*twitching* …27.

Tsuna: …W-What's that supposed to mean?

Miyaki: Well, I was also asked Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun to come over the show, but…they didn't answer my phone for two straight days…Wonder why…*impure thoughts*

Tsuna: T-That wasn't answer - …

Miyaki: But I think them are enough. They are, after all, seme…Well; Hibari-kun is more of a _seke_, in my opinion…

Tsuna: Y-You ignoring - …

Miyaki: Enough chit-chat, please welcome: All-time SEME! (To Tsuna I mean)

Tsuna: …YOU DO THAT AGAIN!

Mukuro: Oya…So this is the place.

Hibari: *twitch* Pineapple herbivore, I'll bite you to death!

Mukuro: Kufufufu, I _would love to_, skylark. *smirk*

Miyaki: …Sick Pineapple-head and the Bird, keep your cool, okay? Xanxus-san, could you please sit between those maniacs for everyone safety?

Xanxus: Why would I listen to you, scumbag?

Miyaki: Ahem~ Remember~ *smile*

Xanxus: … You trash…*sits between Mukuro and Hibari*

The maniacs: *exchange glares*

Miyaki: That should do it then. So Tsuna, what's your choice?

Tsuna: Hieee…That…why them?

Miyaki: They just fit you, I think. Just answer the question!

Tsuna: …Please…any other choices?

Miyaki: …Byakuran.

Tsuna: Hiieeee! That is much worse!

The marshmallow freak (I like this name ^^): Hello Tsunayoshi-chan~*waving*

Tsuna: Hieee! He's here! And don't "chan" me!

Other semes: *glare*

Miyaki: So what? If you're not saying anything, then I'll…

Tsuna: *steps back 27 steps* W-What are you-

Miyaki: REBORN-SAN!

Tsuna: HIIIEEEEE! *runs*

Reborn: Not so fast, dame-Tsuna. *gun shots* Is this the way you running from the responsibility for being such a popular uke? Your seme don't like waiting, you know *load gun*

Tsuna: R-Reborn! How can you do this to me!

Reborn: It is interesting.

Miyaki: That was he said to me about this show. See, I even have this "Hitman No.1" Leo-shaped key chain!

Reborn: Hmm *smirk* Calculative, inspirative and a little sly. Vongola seem to need that type of woman. Would you like to join?

Miyaki: Aw, thanks for the compliment. But, I more prefer of… "Living in the bright side" – if you know what I mean. *smile*

Reborn: Too bad, heh? Well, you can always change your mind.

Tsuna: You guys change the topic! And wait a minute, how could you force us; torture us to death…while being so gallant to girl?

Reborn: Shut up Dame-Tsuna, I can do whatever I want, because I'm Number 1 Hitman. *kicks Tsuna head*

Tsuna: Ugah! *falls*

Miyaki: Ouch, that's going to leave a mark!

Reborn: And you are the one who change the subject.

Tsuna: I can't answer that! How can you expected me to choose one between those four dangerous, ferocious, and some of them are pervert! *glance to Mukuro*

Mukuro: Oya Tsunayoshi-kun, how could you say something like that?

_We are just sharing bed_.*smirk*

Tsuna: You do that on purpose! No one – in the middle of the night – could do _that_!

Miyaki: _…What had they done_…*impure thoughts*

Hibari: You dirty pineapple herbivore…I'll really bite you to death! *shove tonfa*

Mukuro: Kufufufu, jealous much Kyoya? *takes out trident* I'm not going to gave up possessing my cute Tsunayoshi-kun though *smirk*

The maniacs: *clash*

Xanxus: You noisy trash, shut the f**king noise up! *takes out guns*

Miyaki: Haiz…Clash between the semes…You guys, I'm going to take your insurance money for repairing! (Although, I know you don't really need one)

Reborn: Stop the stupid fight you two. Tsuna, just choose one before they destroy this room.

Tsuna: I told you that I can't-

Reborn: Tsuna, whichever choice that you make will still lead to your own death. The only matter is: _**How**_?

Tsuna: HIEEEE! MIYAKI, HELP ME!

Miyaki: …Hmm…The red tea with lemon slices are actually good combinations.

Reborn: Care for some honey?

Miyaki: Yes please. Delicious~

Tsuna: …I'm…dealing…with a crisis over here…while you two…OPEN A TEA PARTY?

Miyaki: …Wow, you're smart.

Tsuna: How…could you?

Miyaki: You take my time too much, and I'm tired. Why don't you just answer the goddamn question, and I'll just save your butt okay?

Tsuna: Hieee…b-but…*looks at the four*

Miyaki: …Alive or not?

Tsuna: Hiee…T-Then…Hibari-san. *light blush*

Miyaki: Oh my, 1827…Why so?

Tsuna: Uhm…W-Well…a-although he's quite violent…but sometimes, he protected me from bullies, a-and he's nice to his bird…*blush*

Miyaki: I know. Love for the other side of our skylark right?

Mukuro: … Oya…Look like I really have to possess him now. *takes out trident*

Hibari: …You dare pineapple herbivore. *tonfa ready*

Reborn: Oho, not a very surprising choice though. *smirk*

Miyaki: Okay Okay, you semes got the answer right? So back off. Remember the contract. *whisper* after this show, you guys are free to do whatever you want with him.

Tsuna: HIE!

Miyaki: To the last one…What do you think about YA, and have you ever read/watch YA… Tsuna?

Tsuna…W-What is that?

Mukuro: Kufufufufu…

Hibari: …Stupid herbivore…

Xanxus: …Trash stuff…

Miyki: Well, I guess they know clearly about that…

Tsuna: I don't understand. What are YA?

Miyaki: …Comic/Manga/Anime…boy x boy?

Tsuna: *blush* T-That?

Miyaki: No, the thing is…the boy x boy didn't stop from holding hands, touching, kissing…it just…have more _sensitive _activities…

Tsuna: Like what?

Miyaki: _…Go over night_?

Tsuna:?

Miyaki: _Doing that stuff_?

Tsuna: What stuff?

Miyaki…S-Sleep together…

Tsuna: Sometime Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto came for slept over. What is wrong with that?

(It was very wrong with a fangirl mind…)

Miyaki: …God save my mouth…It's *beep*

Tsuna: …What's that?

Miyaki: …I feel like slamming my head to the wall…...Seme, why didn't your uke know about _that_?

Mukuro: Kufufufu, I _almost _show him what that means.

Hibari: *growling*

Xanxus: …Sick trash…

Miyaki: …O-Okay, listen carefully Tsuna: YA, boy x boy, abcxyz.

Tsuna:…* dark blush* HIIIEEEEEEEE?

Miyaki: …Okay, he gets that?

Tsuna: H-How…how could…**that**…_**that**_…! Are the mangaka who draw _those_…O-OKAY IN THE HEAD!

Miyaki: My deepest apologizes to many YA mangaka, we love you very much. Please don't mind about what our poor twisted uke has said.

Tsuna: W-What and who are you talking to?

Miyaki: Beside…YOU are the one who NOT okay in the head! I mean, how could you can understand what "abcxyz" is while you **don't **even know what is *beep*? "Abcxyz" is *beep*!

Reborn: That's mean our dame-Tsuna isn't as pure as we though he is.

Miyaki: …Nah, I think he's just confused and stupid.

Tsuna: Hie…that's hurt!

Miyaki: Don't care. So…I guess he hasn't read/watch YA yet?

Reborn: …"_Training_".

Miyaki: …I like that word.

Tsuna: Hiieee…What are you up to?

Miyaki: So that is the end. Finish. _Fin_.

Xanxus: *kicks door and leave*

Miyaki: He misses his uke…Oh and one more thing: Do what you have to do seme.

Tsuna: Why do you keep ignor – Oh my gosh, HELP!

Miyaki: I'm so tired…*yawn*

Tsuna: Y-You…ARE the **WORST**!

Miyaki: Now he admits that. If I were you, I'd run for my life in this situation. *close door*

Tsuna: HIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Miyaki: Hey you did you guys enjoy that?

Audience: YES!

Miyaki: What happened in there…Oh my, I didn't know we have a _**backstage **_scene…Should I?

Audience: NO! LEAVE IT!

Miyaki: …Okay…I hope our poor Tsuna can survive after this…So, Ciao Ciao everyone. Have a good day~

1827's fans: Yes, grab him! Push that pineapple-head away!

6927's fans: *twitch* Slice that skylark! Possess Tsuna-chan, my beloved seme!

(Clash of the fans)

*studio…still open*

* * *

Byakuran: Miya-chan~ You have some interesting stuff~

Miyaki: B-Byakuran...I didn't notice...

Byakuran: You even call me "marshmallow freak". I'm sad, you know.

Miyaki: ...Where did you get that paper? I was about to show it to the reader!

Byakuran: Oh this? You didn't notice that I had left the room~ *pouts*

Miyaki: Sorry, but things was very interesting at that moment...Why don't you just read it?

Byakuran:Well if you insist: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A SPECIAL CHAPPIE, SO SEND US YOUR REVIEWS/REQUESTS/DARES AND WE WILL HAPPILY TO DO IT ~

Miyaki: DON'T FORGET, THE DEADLINE IS 20 APRIL. SO HURRY UP!

Byakuran: Oh my, you didn't say that there will have a new co-host. How ecxiting~

Miyaki: H-Hey! That is the surprise! Now you ruined it.

Byakuran: Well, I will going up and check how things going. It was rather noisy out there~Wanna come?

Miyaki: No thanks. I have to protect my nerves for next week... Make yourself comfortable.

Byakuran: Here I come my beloved~~~

Miyaki: Popcorn to the left, marshmallow to the right!

* * *

**THAT IS A WRAP EVERYONE!**

**PLEASE R&R FRIENDS!**

**ALSO, SEND ME FOR REVIEWS BEFORE THE DEADLINE, OKAY?**

**THANKS FOR READING ^^v**

***point* this is the button *point***


	5. SPECIAL INTERVIEW 1

**Hi all ^^**

**As I promised, this is the Special Interview- just for your entertainment! We keep this show as much abnormal as we can, so hope you guys don't judge us too much like some crazy writer, LOOK AT THE TITLE! Oh, and we got a surprise person~ **

**Pairing: ... There will be?**

**Rate: T (as always)**

**A/N : Contain spoilers from KHR's chapter 322.**

**Please ENJOY our crazyness!**

* * *

Miyaki: Hello again everyone. Welcome to KHR's Absolutely Abnormal Interview's Special Edition(s), with the returned of – the one and only – Me!

Audience: …The show-off scene again…*sweat-drops*

_Suddenly, a red hair come in/ storm in/ __kicking the door in._

Akari: Still as crazy as ever huh, Miyaki-san?

Miyaki: Akari-chan! *hug*. Hey everyone, this is Akari. She now is the co-host for the show on this moment. But, of course, no one can stop the glamour from me…

Akari: Stop being delusional about yourself Miyaki-san, you embarrass me. I only came here because of your stupid whine, not to see you being all nuts.

Miyaki: Ara~ you blow my secret.

Akari: …Didn't you say there will be no one else except us and the boys?

Miyaki: No, they are just _for_ ornamental purposes, which I'll _dispose_ them right away. *push button*

*All of the audience fell down to a secret door*

Audience: Ahhhhhhh! *echo*

Akari: …What's that for? _Disposed garbage_?

Miyaki: When I said: "I'll get you girls later *"...I really meant it **_later_**! *evil laugh*

Audience: YOU EVIL…ARHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

Miyaki: Chasing me, throwing stuff at me. You all have a lot of guts to mess with this Miyaki! Oh, have fun girls. *push button, door closed*

Akira: _...Why do I even bother hoping you can become a better person...?_

Miyaki: Now they are out, let all welcome: Al(most) the KHR's cast! First is the Vongola Tenth Generation!

*step in*

Yamamoto: Ha-ha, I know this is going to be fun.

Gokudera: Che. If it isn't for Juudaime, then I rather stay home than going with you, baseball idiot!

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun, Yamamot- HIEEEE! I-It's you again!

Miyaki: _**You are going to see me often, Tsuna~.**_

Mukuro: Kufufufu, this will be interesting, just like last time. Right, Tsunayoshi-chan? *smirk*

Tsuna: Hiieeee!

Ryohei: What EXTREMELY happened to Sawada? * Drugged Lambo on shoulder*

(The drug: Grape candy with strong sleeping pills. _Who behind_: Gokudera)

Hibari: ...Crowded...Herbivore...Pineapple herbivore...*tonfa ready*

Akari: Vongola, the craziest family in Mafioso... Did you all save from the fans?

Yamamoto: We took the back entrance as you told us, so no harm done. *smile*

Tsuna: But it was...quite disturbing...the squeak and the scream...

Miyaki: You still look safe and sound all right.

Reborn: Just image that like our training. *smirk*

Miyaki: That's the spirit, Reborn-san! First set is from smokinbombkhrlover10:

_LOve the story Author-sama, here's my review. I hope you will include them..._

_Questions~:_  
_1) Hayato, instead of Tsuna. Who is the person you love?_  
_2) Enma, who is the nicest person you know?_

_My sister's Dares~: (yeah,she wants)_  
_1) I dare Adel to date Julie_

_2) I dare Shoichi to date & kiss my little sister (Jewella-chan, you know her author)_  
_that's all._

Akari: This is a good set of request. Gokudera, instead of Tsuna, who do you love?

Gokudera: W-What the f**k is that question? There is no one in this world can replace my royalty for the Tenth!

Miyaki: No one, eh? *Took out a red cell phone* Look familiar, Goku-kun?

Gokudera: ...You woman, give that back!

Miyaki: Tsk tsk tsk Goku-kun, you don't want to break this nor let anyone else see these pictures right? *gently smile*

Gokudera: ...Damn it! *look at Yamamoto* (fangirl-mode: ON)

Yamamoto: Hm? Is there something on my face Gokudera?

Akari: ...8059, so obvious even in the manga. Next is for ...Enma from Shimon.

*The Shimon appeared*

Enma:...*Sit in the corner* You need me?

Akari: ...Y-Yes, Enma, who is the nicest person you know?

Enma: Nicest...I guess it's Tsuna-kun...

Tsuna: Enma-kun, I'm glad that we can be friend again, after all what happened...

Enma: Tsuna-kun...

Miyaki: Seeing this thing make me want to munch **hard** a certain watermelon...

(Daemon:*Achooo*)

Akari: Tell me about it, I even got **that** as a dart board.

(Daemon: *double achoo*)

Miyaki: Srcew that. Oh, dare time~~ Adelheid, you have to date Julie.

Adelheid: No way in hell I'm going to date that pervert!

Julie: C'mon Adel-chan, we had kissed already~

Miyaki: And that is an **actual scene**. Now go and have fun~ ja ne~~~

Adeiheid: Tch...But I can still slap him right?

Akari: As hard as you can, Adelheid-san.

Julie: Hey, that's so meanie. *take Adelheid out*

Miyaki: While those love birds out...Shoichi, your dare is to date _and _**kiss** Jewella-chan!

Shoichi: Wah? Who? What? How? Why?

Akari: We know her, so shut it bookworm. *get the cell phone*

Jewella-chan: *step in* H-Hi everyone, Hi Shoichi-kun. *light blush*

Shoichi: *kiss Jewella-chan on the cheek* L-Let's go on a date, shall we? *hold hands*

Jewella-chan: Okay. *blush*

Akari: He's happy to get out of Byakuran's care...

Byakuran: My, Shou-chan make me hurt~ *smile (?)*

*3 hours (or as long as you guys think it should be)*

Miyaki: Have fun?

Julie: Satisfied. *peace sign*

Adelheid: Step away from me! *light blush*

Shoichi: The date was actually good, and I already took her home.

Miyaki: What a gentlemen.

* * *

Akari: Our next set is from GitcheGoo169:

_Great fic!_

_Here are my dare (Sry, I don't feel like asking question):_

_Mukuro: Say that your hair is really a pineapple, and you're crazy for pineapple; even have a collection about...that fruit._

_Byakuran: ...Dye your hair rainbow!_

_Tsuna: Cosplay Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid (Do I spelled right?)_

_Well that's it. Pls do._

Miyaki: My my, dares only. This should be fun.*chuckles*

All except Reborn and Hibari: *gulp* (Mukuro: Oya oya)

Miyaki: **Pineapple-head**! Say that you are a **pineapple**, crazy for **pineapple** and own a collection of **pineapple**!

Mukuro: *triple twitches* Oya, why should I say something not true about myself?

Akari: But it's the truth.

Miyaki: We just have to make him admit it.

*sweet voice* Tsuna-kun, could you please use the face when you watching "Shaun the Sheep"?

Tsuna: Hie! But...how do you...

Reborn: The world has its way to see it. (=meaning: YOUTUBE).Trust me, do it.

Tsuna: O-Okay...

_Pink cheek, big sparkling eyes, combo: ultra puppy-uke-mode. SFX: __**Kawaiiiiiii**_

(Use your imaginations)

Mukuro + every possible seme for Tsuna: ***Extreme** nosebleed* (oh my lol)

Mukuro: I'm...pineapple...crazy...collection...*dazes*

Tsuna: Hm?

Miyaki: Okay put that face out, before everyone (and I) loses too much blood..._Dang, they already sign up for insurance_...*mumbles*

Akari: So...Uke-ish... *wipe out blood*

Miyaki: Tissue for sale...Kay, next. Byakuran has to dye his hair rainbow...Where did he go?

Shoichi: Ah, he said that he is at the salon for a couple of hours.

Miyaki: Already? Now why the heck did he know that? Parallel world? Spies? _Hackers_?

Byakuran: Nay, **extra key**. *head covered with a towel*

Miyaki: ...oh...You already dye your hair?

Byakuran: It should be finish by...now. *takes off towel*

_A heavenly (hellish) flash of (im)pure light strikes right in every eyeballs presented in the room.*_

All except Reborn: O.o (lol, even Hibari...well he is a human at least.)

*10 minutes later*

Miyaki: *jaw open* Iiii...soooaa...ireeea (I'm so tired)

Akari: Iii hurrr...buuu...iiii aann...oolll (It hurts...But I can't stop)

[For the lol, you _**can't**_ **say probably** in that situation]

The rest who still survive: *speechless*

Byakuran: Oh? Shou-chan and everyone, why are the sudden face?

Reborn: They just stunned because of your _stunning beauty_.

Miyaki: ... *slap herself* Okay B-Byakuran, for the sake of everyone's eyeballs and nervous systems...COVER YOUR HAIR!

Byakuran: My~ is it that bad? *cover the hair*

All: *snap out*

Miyaki: I-I don't even know what I have seen...so bright...

Akari: ...N-Next is...Tsuna, cosplay this Hatsune Miku.

Tsuna: H-Hie?

Miyaki: My job~ *pull Tsuna into the dressing room (?)*

Akari: Meanwhile...So...comment on Byakuran's new hairdo?

Yamamoto: A-Ahahaha...

Gokudera: That was...

Hibari: ...

Ryohei: Ex...treme?

Mukuro: Ku-kufu...fufufu

*1 minute later*

Tsuna: *in the costume*

Miyaki: ...Wahahahaha! S-So...cute! *laugh* H-Hold the leek!

Akari: Say cheese. *take picture* FB, here I come!

* * *

Miyaki: A-As we recover from the shock... the last set is from saku-neko:

_Great show!_

_Well these is my question..._

_Tsuna: who is the person you love next to Kyoko-chan._

_Enma: do you have some feeling to Tsuna?_

_Gokudera: you always yell at Yamamoto to not be near Tsuna...is it because of your protectiveness toward Tsuna or is it because you only want Yamamoto for yourself..._

_My dares..._

_Mukuro: I dare you to dye your hair the same colour as pineapple *kufufufu*_

_Tsuna: I dare you to kiss Reborn...(well it's up to the author to decide which part of the body he should kiss...either at the cheek or the lips...or maybe the other part *wink*)_

Miyaki: I love this one! Tsuna, who is the person you love next to Kyoko?

Tsuna: Uhm...Okaa-san, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto...Lambo, Onii-san...Emma-kun...a lot?

Miyaki: I didn't mean...

Akari: He's not a dark head like you, so shut it.

Miyaki: Mou...Enma, do you have feelings for Tsuna?

Enma: What?

Akari: When he said: "My pride is you" , isn't that line...awkward?**

Enma: *light blush*

Miyaki: Oh for the love of sushi, 0027...or 2700...

Akari: Ugh, you fujoshi...Gokudera, the question is to long, so look at the screen. Is that true?

Gokudera: What-It-That-Just-F**k-But...*confusing*

Miyaki: Just admit both.

Gokudera: *blush* Damn...

Miyaki: You are too greedy~ Oh my, dare time! Kufufufu...

Akari: What's with the laugh...oh? Mukuro, dye your hair like a pineapple!

Mukuro: Kufu...Make me.

Miyaki: You asked for it. Byakuran~ show that _stunning beauty_ of your again please?

Byakuran: Anything for Mukuro-kun~ *_rainbow hair **again**_*

All except Reborn (he really immunes to that?) and Mukuro: *quickly grab dark glasses*

Mukuro: *stunned*

Miyaki: Now! Hibari-kun, grab the hair dye!

Hibari: ...Why should I herbivore?

Miyaki: You want to humiliate that pineapple or not?

Hibari: ...I have that yellow, touch it and I'll bite you to death.

Miyaki: Then I'll have green.

*Hibari-kun and Miyaki push the (poor) victim in*

Mukuro: wae?

(~20 minutes of hell~)

Akari: ...Then, my job is to done the last dare. Byakuran, we don't need these cool glasses anymore so...cover it again.

Byakuran: Mou~ *and cover it again*

Tsuna: *has kisses Reborn on the cheek* (sry, but with Reborn's sadistic side..._not the other part_)

Reborn: Hm *smirk* since I am in the good mood, I'll cancel that training for today.

Tsuna: ...

Akari: Well, looks like we fin- ...OMG. *turn to...*

Miyaki: May I present you...the one and only...

*drum rolls*

Miyaki: ...Living Pineapple ! It is the eighth wonder of the world!***

Chrome: M-Mukuro-sama? *shock*

Tsuna: Mukuro? *shock*

Gokudera: ...Somehow...it suits him.

Ryohei: MUKURO EXTREMELY BEING A WALKING PINEAPPLE!

Mukuro: ...Hibari-kun, you cruel thing...*takes out trident*

Hibari: *smirk* I'll bite you slowly. **Pineapple**.

Mukuro: *twitch* I am not.

Akari: But you are. *snickering*

Mukuro: ...

* * *

(Chaos time...Advertisement?)

(Nah.)

Miyaki: I think - Whoops – Hibari-kun really – Watch it! – enjoy this fight!

Akari: You think! Tune it next time everyone because – Hey! – we will continiue this edition!

Miyaki: At least when the studio is – Yikes! – still in one piece! Get it, one piece?

Akari: This is not a time to joke around, save yourself!

* * *

*somewhere else*

Audience: HOW CAN WE GET OUT OF THIS F**KING PLACE?

* * *

***: I copy an image of Byakuran, color the rainbow on his hair, and...OMG. Do it yourself if you don't believe me, use Photoshop Beta. I warn you, Don't. Shock.**

****: Spoiler~**

*****: Just like Byakuran, instead is yellow and green on the...pointy point hair...Is it just me or Mukuro...suit it?**

**DID YOU HEAR THAT?**

**We are going to have a sequel, so start clicking the button below!**

**Did it good? Bad? Average? Please let me know! Send in reviews!**

**TKS FOR READING, HAVE A FUN AND CRAZY DAY!**

***button button, click click***


	6. SPECIAL INTERVIEW 2

**Hi all again ^^**

**The Special Interview is on - and sadly, this is the LAST PART. As we have already said: this show is abnormal, so please forgive us if we..._all the ways up_ and _just the way we are_. And we are sorry if somehow we made some grammar errors.**

**Pairing: ... Just call it multi, okay?**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Beware of some OCC, and...our crazyness!**

**PLEASE ENJOY IT TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

Akari: ...Holy mother f**king sh*t... What on earth...*tremble*

Miyaki: ...Oh... _You crack-headed, good for nothing, brainless battle bastards...explain. _*sweet _voice from hell_*

Mukuro: Oya, don't look at me. *jerk away*

Hibari: You do all the deeds.

Mukuro: Who's the one with the tonfa and the fighting attitude? You.

Hibari: Who started the fight? You, pineapple.

The detail damages that our idiots had cause:

¾ of the walls are cracked.

Lighting is heavily damaged.

Chairs, tables...everything on the way are completely destroyed.

_A__ll of the newest stocks of doujinshi are burned/ torn/ __**worse.**_

Miyaki: ...My babies...I didn't even saw their faces yet... many wonderful things that I have lost... *sobs*

Akari: Stop saying creepy! ... And we have to fix this studio for three times already! That wall over there had been destroyed 3 times and fixed 4 times!

_Wa__ll: 'Why do you hate me? Why?'_

Miyaki: You are...

Akari: Going...

Two of them: TO PAY. *dramatic music insert*

...

Mukuro and Hibari: ...*slowly take their wallets out*

Miyaki: That's right; you can't just destroy our stuff and ignore it! Have some responsibility. And give me the wallet, this is too long!

Akari ...W-Welcome to the second – and last – part of the KHR's Absolutely Abnormal Interview's Special Editions. *bows*

Miyaki: Hajimemashite. *counting money*

* * *

Akari: While she is busy, let's start our show in another...nicer room...Okay; first set is from Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada:

_*giggles* This fic is funny. Anyway, here're my questions!_

_1. Hibari, why must you say "bite you to death" all the time? is there some special reason to it? Because technically, you don't actually "bite" people..._

_2. Mukuro, why must you say "kufufufu" all the time? I know you're a pedo/stalker pineapple, but why must you laugh like that?_

_I guess that's about all. T_T my brain's died._

Akari: We usually like that sometimes...but thanks for your reviews anyways. *bows*

Miyaki: *steps in* Ara, questions only? Well, at least these are some interesting question, thanks.*smile* Hibari-kun, answer please?

Hibari: Because I'm a carnivore, and a carnivore must always bite the weak and crowded herbivores to death.

Akari: Who are your parents to raise such a corrupted mind like you...

Hibari: It from our good side of the family. They enjoy biting people to death, and I simply _continue the fun_.

Miyaki: Wow... ... Such a weird and carnivorous family they are. Ah pineapple-head! Why do you always laugh the "Kufufufu"?

Mukuro: Kufufu, first of all, I am not a pineapple. Second, this is my _natural_ laugh.

Akari: Nothing are natural from you...

Mukuro: It uses to express my opinions and interests, especially to an interesting situation. Kufufufu_fu_, I wonder who asked this question.

Miyaki: So when you're on the "PEDO" mode, you are going to laugh like that?

Mukuro: ...

Akari: ...

Tsuna: ...

Hibari: ...

Miyaki: What's with the silence? Look at him: lustful smile, devilish squint eyes, maniac laugh, and sneaky attitude like some patient who ran out of the mental hospital. Plus, he is interested in Tsuna's body ..._and a Mist user_.

Mukuro: I don't have squint eyes.

Miyaki: You look squint to me!

Akari: Stop arguing!

Miyaki: I spent my 2 monthly budgets on those...you will pay!

Mukuro: I have already paid!

Akari: **Shut the f**king talk!** We'll deal about this later. Mukuro, you don't need to answer this question because...It's the truth!

Mukuro: ...Oya.

* * *

Miyaki: Fine...our next set is from onelove17...:

_Wahahaha! Mukuro's hair is the eighth wonder of the world! Soo funny!_

_Here are my set of question and dare!_

_Question:_

_Tsuna: Do you like your crazy life now? I mean, all the mafia things and traing and Reborn's kicks..._

_Hibari: Why are you so fond of little animals?_

_Gioto: Why can't you kill Daemon at the first place!_

_Okay, dare~:_

_Mukuro: Sing Kufufu no Fu._

_Byakuran: I want you to stop eating marshmallow anymore, instead, drink coffee._

_Everyone: Pick up your dart/stone/anything and THROW AS MANY AS YOU CAN TO THAT WATERMELON GUY! Shimon,Vongola, Milliefore and the host to!_

_Please do, okay?_

_*hang Daemon up in the wall* (Muhahaha, ya deserve that!)_

Akari: Finally some peace and quite (not). Tsuna?

Tsuna: Well, it was painful and crazy at first place...but thanks to it, I've been able to have friends for the first time...and also, I grow a lot too. I guess I should treasure my new life after all. *smile*

Gokudera: Juudaime...your word is so precious to me...*sobs*

Yamamoto: Tsuna...

Reborn: Hmn *smirk* Maybe I should kick you more frequently, since you've learn to treasure it already.

Tsuna: Hiee...The only thing I didn't need is your sadistic teaching!

Reborn: That's my way to _express the love_ for my no-good student~

Tsuna: I don't feel any love!

All except Hibari: *small laugh*

Miyaki: *giggles* then next: Hibari, why are you so fond of little animal?

Hibari: ...I have nothing to against them.

Akari: Ah yes ...Wait, rewind and stop... WHAT?

Hibari: ...Hn.

Akari: Okay that is weird. A ferocious carnivore who always biting and biting and... the "bite you to death" catchphrase..._can_ fond of little animals?

Miyaki: First, he has two adorably pets: Hibird and Roll-the hedgehog. Second, he loves them enough to not BBQ them unlike any other short-life herbivores...Does that answer?

Akari: ...Like I said: weird.

Miyaki: And for the last question, please welcome: The First Generation of Vongola!

* The first gen step out of the green room* (except Daemon though)

Giotto: Hello to the Tenth Generation and the two lovely hosts * smile*

Miyaki + Akari: Kya... ...

Asari: My greetings to all of you.*genuine smile*

Alaude: ...Annoying pest...*scowl*

Knuckles: Extreme joining! And why Daemon is extremely up the wall? *point*

G: Pretty comfortable up there heh? *mocking laugh*

Daemon: ...Shut up. *dangling around slowly _and prettily_*

Miyaki: Let's finish this up so we can go to the fun part. Giotto, why can't you?

Giotto: Although he had betrayed us and hurt my allied Shimon...but he is my guardian, so I couldn't.

Daemon: Nufufufu, you have such a pathetic heart Primo.

Akari: Zip your filthy mouth you ... hanging watermelon!

Miyaki: Patience my friend, _we'll have him later_ *smile*. On to the dares: Mukuro.

Mukuro: Kufufufu...

Music start...

masaka boku ga kono te de kimi ni fureru nantene  
kimi ha sono amasa yue boku ni nottorareru

goran, boku no odd eye obieta kao utsusu yo  
aete ureshii desuyo nante beta sugi desu

kufufu  
saa boku to keiyaku shimasen ka  
kioku nakusu sono mae ni

Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu

odorasete agemasu yo kiri no carnevale  
jyunsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba  
ayatsuri nareta kimi ha boku to eien no samba

rakuni shite agemasuyo kimi ga negai kounara  
isshun de ii desuka (oya oya)  
towa ni desuka

naku nante riyuu ga wakaranai  
boku ga warui mitai desu

kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu

kitzukasete agemasu yo kimi no unmei wo  
step wo fumi nagara koware hajimeru  
kanashii me no kimi ha boku no itoshii omocha(desukane)

saa boku to keiyaku shimasen ka  
kioku nakusu sono mae ni

kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu

odorasete agemasu yo kiri no carnevale  
jyunsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba  
ayatsureta kimi ha boku to eien no Samba.

Tsuna: ...The words are weird...but I kind of fine with that...

Hibari: *growling*

Byakuran: *drinking coffee* ...This isn't like marshmallow at all~

Akari: Because it isn't S'more lover.

Miyaki: You still have to drink 3 more cups of coffee instead of 3 packs of marshmallow.

Byakuran: Noooooooo! My mid-late evening snack for _Byakuran Bya's Appreciation-to-the-Marshmallow Day_~~~

Miyaki: And now...my favorites part~. Everyone?

Tsuna: *HDWM* This is for tainting the name of Primo and hurting my friends.

Gokudera: *Sistema CAI* This is for insulting Tenth!

Yamamoto: *katana on* This is for using and toying people's life.

Hibari: *tonfa* Regained my pride, I'll bite you to death.

Mukuro: *trident appears* Kufufufu, for hurting my cute Chrome.

Chrome: *trident too* You use Katou Julie...to using, flirting and kissing me...

Mukuro: ...I'll hurt you twice for that.

Byakuran: I'll join in as well, as long as I can skip the coffee-drinking.

Shoichi; Wait, why are... I though they can only...

Akari: Nah, the dare said we can use anything so...Taste some of my explosive darts you dirty b**chy watermelon!

Miyaki: This is for the reader...I lied, this is all for myself. *smile* *laser gun*

Reborn: 3...2...1...Bonus for the head...Go.

Daemon: *gulp*

(30 minutes later)

Akari: So refreshing!

Miyaki: Okay men; let's drag him to the pits of hell!

All ecept the I: YEAH!

Giotto: ... Is this the dark face of our young generations...I felt sorry for him.

G: Get a grip Giotto, be proud. _Be proud_. *smirk*

* * *

Miyaki: We are now at the last part of the Special show! This is from J.J Psycho:

_Wahahahaha! xD Mukuro! Pineapple head! xD Good job Hibari and Miyaki!xD It's good! Here are some questions~_

_Questions_

_Hibari- What so you mean when you said "Rokudo Mukuro is MY prey" cause that's kinda really possesive xD_

_Tsuna,Gokudera,Yamamoto,Hibari,Mukuro,Ryohei-What's your favorite color? xD_

_I dare Mukuro and Hibari to be BEST friends for the whole interview~ (which means not fighting and Hibari cannot say anything mean and bad)_

_I dare Gokudera to play a prank on Tsuna! xD_

_I dare Yamamoto to be mean for once_

_Keep up the good work! xD_

Akari: Thanks for the compliment! And now...Hibari?

Hibari: ...He **is **_**my**_ _prey._ And nobody is going to bite him to death except me.

Akari: ...You are the only one who "bites".

Miyaki: And which meaning? Prey ...or _prey_?

Hibari: *raise tonfa* I don't repeat twice, herbivore.

Miyaki: Wow, possessive... I wonder...*eyes on Tsuna* _I wonder – no, definitely – possessive to Tsuna._

Akari: Next: the color question.

Tsuna: Uhm...Orange?

Gokudera: Red and black; any colors that are cool.

Yamamoto: Haha, blue and green I guess.

Hibari: ...Any color that shows discipline.

Akari: What?

Mukuro: Kufufufu, black and purple.

Ryohei: YELLOW IS THE MOST EXTREME COLOR FOR MEN!

Miyaki: My eardrums... The d-dares are first...OMG.

Akari: Alright the maniac couple: BFF! Now!

The maniac couple: Who couple? And NO F***KING WAY!

Miyaki: **Ahem**...Oh my, I would _love __**to sell**_ this picture that I'd like to call...*take out a photo*

Mukuro: *shock*

Miyaki: "When _two_ people that I _know_... play a little **Pocky game**"

Hibari: *utter shock*

Miyaki: I think it's worth an amount of money to **sell** this picture to the 6918 FC~

The two: *paralyzed shock*

Miyaki: I wonder how **Tsuna** _will say after seeing this_...

Them again: * ULTIMATE shock*

Mukuro: Buddy! *running hug*

Hibari: *twitching* B...est...friend...f...o...ever...*hugging _and smiling_* (Ya think so?)

Akari: Lol, they look like some wimps trying to strangle others...but sadly, couldn't.

Miyaki: Best. Moment. Ever~ *filming*

Gokudera: I have to prank the Tenth? No way!

Yamamoto: Maa maa Gokudera, it is a game. I also have been dared to do this too.

Miyaki: _The cell phone_~~~ *still filming*

Gokudera: J-Just a prank, right?

Akari: Light, please.

Gokudera: ...J-Juudaime, let me dust something on your back...*sticks the note "It feels good to kick this idiots"*

Tsuna: T-Thank you Gokudera – Ugah! *falls*

Reborn: *kicks Tsuna's back*...You're right: It **is** feels good to kick **this** idiot.

Yamamoto: *places a banana peel on the floor – right when Tsuna falls down*

Tsuna: What the...UWAWAWAWAH! *face slammed to the wall*

Akari: Ouch...that's hurt.

Miyaki: Banana slide... never gets old when it comes to idiots. *snickering*

Tsuna: I see heaven...*fainted*

Gokudera: Juudaime! How dare you baseball freak!

Yamamoto: Hey hey easy Gokudera, it's a dare.

Reborn: *reads the note* Well I agree with all you wrote in this.

Gokudera: *emo corner* ...I'm such a bad right-hand man...

* * *

Akari: And that brings us the closing of the KHR's Absolutely Abnormal Interview's Special Editions and - ... Where are they?

Miyaki: Bathroom.

Akari: That understands. And after this, the original Interview show will work as normal.

Miyaki: That's mean we will reopen the "couple interviews" and "roulettes of destiny". _Be ready guys_~ Ciao ciao and...Have a good day! *waves*

All except Reborn, Yamamoto, Byakuran, _the buddy_: Noooooo!

* * *

*In the bathroom*

Mukuro: ... *panted*

Hibari: ... *scrubbing sounds*

*water dripping*

(OMG, what are they doing? *almost nosebleed*)

Mukuro: ...I...am all buddy-buddy with the skylark... Have I been humiliated enough since that... _disgusted __**Pocky game**_...?

Hibari: *scrubbing his hands* I'll never be clean..._never will clean_...

* * *

Fangirl A: F-Finally! Out! *shouts*

Fangirl B: The moon...the light...the air..._the smell of bishies_...

Audience: We will make you paid, evil witch! *DW flame* ( O.o )

Miyaki: *sneezes* Hm?

* * *

**Done! Thanks so much for anyone and everyone who read my fic! *smile***

**And so...another interview will be coming up, just wait!**

**Good? Bad? So-so? Pls review, but any dares or questions will have to be waited until the special chapter is coming up. Ciao ciao ~**

**P/S: Do anyone wondering about our 69-sama and 18-san conversations about ...the Pocky Game? If so, reviews me for a (not so) short drabble ^^**

***click it***


	7. Interview 4

**Hi all ^^**

**I'm sorry that I post so late! Because in this chapter, I took quite an amount of time to reseach about the characters (also the other superrior fic), so if anyone who waited for this fic, I send my deepest apologize!**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: ...I'm not going to tell, this is a surprise~...okay, BF.**

**Disclamer: NEVER OWNED THE AWESOME KHR!**

**A/N: A thousand hugs to anyone who love KHR and who are currently reading this! And forgive me if I make any grammar errors :D**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

*inside the studio*

Fangirl A: ...Are you ready?

Fangirl B: ...All set. *thumbs up*

Fangirl C: Great...here she comes!

Fangirl D: Get in your positions everyone!

Fangirl E: 3...2...1...

*studio door open*

Fangirl F: NOW!

* A bucket of nasty glob falls over*

Audience: Yeah!

Fangirl E: Those are for locking us for two stinking days, b**ch!

Miyaki: ...Oh my, what a surprise we have here ~ is that the best you _knuckle- heads_ can think of? *smile sweetly*

Audience: *shock*

Fangirl A: But...what...why...

Miyaki: I always checked the studio at the exact 3:44 AM, and when I found that you girls had broken free from my enormous trash bin...I simply bring *hold a large umbrella* _this_. *smile*

Audience: ...WTF?

Miyaki: I always say: "Unexpected rain needed unexpected shade", and as always, **I** _**am**__ right_~

Fangirl C: _Why did I had to stay all night for this?_

Miyaki: *fold her umbrella* Then that is a stupid one indeed. Now back to the topic...Welcome to the KHR's Absolutely Abnormal Interview – the return of the torture...I mean _interviewing_ your favorite couple~

Audience: Boo...*forceful clapping*

Miyaki: *glares* Clap harder if you want to see your love!

Audience: *real claps*

Miyaki: As you girls are wondering, Akari-chan is my co-host, but only in the special editions, so I'm still the main host you'll see every shows~

Audience: ..._So we have to suffer this horrible witch every week?_

Miyaki: Excuse me, who said I'm a horrible witch?

Audience: N-Never...

Miyaki: Aw, I see bags under all of your eyes...Did you _pitifully_ stayed all night planning this _failure_ revenge?

Audience: ... We have drugs, and feel fine too.

Miyaki: ...Aren't you girls a little under ages... ever minding. Let's finish this show quickly before some of you all go nuts -...

Fangirl D: Kero kero kero ~ Kame Yoko ~~ *screams*

Miyaki: ... Oh Buddha...

Fangirl C: ... One down and more will follow. We are now on the verge of recognition between sane and insane, reality and imagination, monkey and human. If one of us has been like that, who knows what will happen to us? What will happens to the world wide societies of fan girls? What will happens to the world? Who will save us?

Miyaki: ... How many tablets did you all have?

Audience: Only two...but those two took a pile of it...and SHUT UP YOU LUNATIC WOMEN!

Miyaki: ... Securities ... drag those two out...it contagious...

*3 securities drag the two girls out*

Fangirl C: No, you cannot hold this mouth; this is the prophecy of human!

Fangirl D: I just have s**, and it feel so good ~ feel so good~~~

Miyaki: ...Ugh...L-Like I said...finish this quickly...Start.

*2 roulettes spinning*

Roulette 1: ...8033 (?)

8059's fan base: NOOOO!

Audience: WTH?

Miyaki: ... What?

8059's fan base: HOW COULD YOU TEAR MY BEAUTIFUL LOVE!

Luss33's fans: This is unacceptable! It should be Luss33!

Miyaki: ...Thinking of that is so horrible in so many ways...

8033's fan base: Kyaaaaaaaaaa~

Miyaki: *sweat drops*... Okay _that one_ too.

Fangirl A: ...W-Wait a minute ...The needle doesn't point to 8033! _It isn't 8033_!

Roulette 1: _Real couple_ BelxFran

8059's fan base: Oh my heart!

Miyaki: ... I have to re-exam this roulette...too much headache...*hold her head*

Roulette 2: ...Lussuria.

Miyaki: Oh you have got to be kidding me!

Fangirl B: Uhm, host Miyaki...a fangirl has fainted.

Fangirl E: I guess she just couldn't take all the _drama_ you _threw_ at us!

Miyaki: Don't you talk to me like some kind of criminal... Anyways, just hope that she doesn't sue me on this ... and please call an ambulance.

Fangirl B: Alo, central hospital? ...Yes, we have a fainted situation here...I guess its heart attack...No, nothing very serious though, we just saw that 8033 are the interviewed couple, but turns out it's BF, and the host is the gay peacock of Varia...I-It's okay for you to not understand, just get an ambulance here okay? ...Yeah, 169/27/80 Kamikorosu Street, District Reborn...Thank you.

* * *

Lussuria: Every ~ one, welcome to the humble studio where I – the motherly nanny of Varia – will _taking a great care_ of any participants today~

Fran: Wow, the idea of being taken care of by the Gaylord...how simply terrifying...*enter*

Lussuria: Fran-chan, you here already~. We~ll now, please all welcome the cute frog headgear ~ Fran-chan~ * dramatic pose*

Fran: You do realize there aren't anyone in here right public's gay? Maybe that lame sunglasses really ruined your retina that badly.

Lussuria: Don't talk to your nanny in that unmannered way Fran-chan~ *raises his index finger* Anyways, where's Bel-chan~?

Fran: The fallen prince took 2 hours fixing that girly tiara of him, so I took his car and ran.

Lussuria: ...T...That's very impressive Fran-chan~ But how could Bel come here?

Fran: Why do I care?

* A knife staffs right in Fran's back*

Belphegor: Ushishishi, you should care Froggy. Making a prince walk is _a crime_.

Fran: Ouch...I wonder what's hurt more: Bel-senpai's laugh like played a cracking disc or that fact you have said.

Belphegor: Silence Froggy. *throw another knife*

Lussuria: Oh my, oh my~ don't fight here children~. Remember what you two came here for, kay~

Belphegor: Hurry, the prince doesn't like to wait for a peasant's work. *lie on the couch in the studio*

Fran: Hey, I can't see my seat with a creature lie on here.

Lussuria: Okay, first question:

_Why Bel-chan has to throw too much knifes at Fran-chan? Is this the way you express your love?_

Belphegor: Ushishishi, who is this peasan that dare to call me "Bel-chan"? And what love do I have to that frog?

Lussuria: Oh my, don't be shy Bel-chan~ I know what you mean~

Belphegor: ... No way, peasant. I kept throwing knifes at him because he is my uncute- kohai and a personal practicing board. Ushishishi...

Fran: How pitiful my life is to be such a thing to an unworthy person.

Belphegor: *twitch* Silence *throw knife*

Lussuria: Don't argue children, here the next question~:

_Fran-kun, why do you keep wearing that frog hat?_

Fran: ... Do I look like I have a choice here? Beside, this is the way he _admire_ my predecessor.

Belphegor: Ushishishi, if you dare took that hat off, I'll slice you. And hell I'll admire that brat Mammon.

Fran: See, he even remembered the name...

Lussuria: Ah, Mammon, my previous child in the Varia~ I miss him~

Belphegor: ...What do you mean by "previous child"? That's so disgusting.

Fran: Didn't you know the long-haired loud-mouthed captain is the boss's _legal wife_? You are going to make Squalo-taichou jealous by saying that.

Lussuria: I know, hon~ It just this is the way to express my love to all of my child~

Fran: Count me out, perverted peacock homo. Oh, if you counted Bel-senpai as your child, then I'll accept no matter the odds. *thumbs up*

Lussuria: Honey~ I accept you all~

Belphegor: *throw another knife at Fran* the prince will never allow himself to be someone's child – especially _him_.

Fran: Why do you have to be so denial to someone's courage to count you in the family... ...Ouch, stop it Bel-senpai.

Lussuria: *snickering* My children' love to each other is so sweet~

Fran: The fallen prince and me?

Belphegor: Never!

Lussuria: Okay, the last question~:

_I know you two in love with each other for a long time, so show some love okay. Kiss please, and for 15 minutes._

...

*5 minutes of silence*

Lussuria: *squeak* This is so romantic~

Fran: I wonder what is much worse: This proclaimed nanny's rotten mind or this...

Belphegor: ...

Lussuria: Bel-chan ~ Why don't you let Fran-chan a nice and sweet kiss~? Everyone knows already~

Fran: No way retarded homo; he would never do such insane thing. Beside, his princely attitude will never let...

This is what is going on:

_Belphegor silently stands next to his Froggy, hidden eyes eyeing on the slightly confused little one. He gently cupped Fran's pink cheeks in his hand, and then slowly seizes their gap until his their lips only a centimeter away._

_- ...Bel-senpai?_

_Belphegor could only stand in awe, looking at his not so precious Fran, savors every detail of his frog, his mint-colored widen eyes, his pinkish little cheeks... and the parted mouth..._

_- ...Froggy, close your eyes._

_And that is when he kisses him, his only Fran. If that Lussuria wants Little One to receive a nice a sweet kiss, then he shall. Taking the advantage of Fran's open mouth, he slips his wet and hot tongue into Fran's burning carven, remember every detail in that mouth by his tongue... Fran could only grips on the other's shirt, while that other person leans his head closer, closer, deepen the kiss..._

(I'm so sorry, but the kiss scene is the only thing I will not allow myself to write on script's style... I'm a horribly romantic's lover...)

* * *

*outside*

BelxFran fan base: *loudly squeak* KYYAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~

Miyaki: *nosebleed* _s-so...beautiful_...*take a lot of pictures*

* * *

Now returned to the interview:

Lussuria: *squeak* gxjhdgvsckjhcgdcjhcg...

*after twenty minutes*

Belphegor: *breaks apart* ... Now I'm finish.

Fran: ...*fainted*

Lussuria: Oh my~ Belphegor you stole all of our Fran-chan's oxygen away~

Belphegor: Ushishishi, then the prince is out of business. *carried Fran in bridal style*

Lussuria: Don't be to rough on him Bel-chan~

Belphegor: Ushishishi...Lussuria, the prince...send his regard to you *whisper*. Don't you dare tell this to any peasants! *walks away*

Lussuria: Of course Bel-chan~~~

* * *

Audience: *scream* AAAAAH! KISS SCENE!

Lussuria: And that's all thanks to Luss-nee~

Audience: LUSS-NEE~~~

Miyaki: Excuse me, thanks to this Miyaki. If I didn't replace the question with this request, you all will never going to have this day!

Audience: MIYAKI-NEE~~~

Miyaki: Ah, I know ~ And thanks for your help too Lussuria..._Luss-nee_.

Lussuria: Anything for love bonding~ Good bye everyone~~ * blow kisses*

Miyaki: Lussuria, you are such a fangirl... Ah, I'm going to keep this video forever~

Audience: She has the video?

BelxFran fan base: Get her!

Miyaki: Uh oh...so thanks for watching everyone, hope you enjoy this show! Ciao ciao~

Audience: ...Are you done?

Miyaki: Can you wait until I return to my home safely?

Audience: Let see...No. *run after Miyaki*

*studio closed*

* * *

**And another crazy interview has finished!**

**The kissing part...yeah...I practically scream when I read it again. Funny right?**

**Anyways, please tell me:**

_**Which couple do you want to be interviewed?**_

**THANKS FOR ALL OF WHO SUPPORTED THIS FIC! LOVE YOU ALL!**

***click click***


	8. Interview 5

**Sorry for the long update, I know I know, I get busy studying for the final test of my primary grade...and hell, it was LOOOOONG! School, they stole my summer *hissed*. Anyways, I have tried my best, and finally captured a PLOT BUNNY~! And so, this is for you reader! Get ready for another Abnormal Interview**

**Rating: T (as always)**

**Disclaimer: I will never own the awesome KHR!**

**Warning: Crack (as always), Unexpected horror situations (in a funny way); fluffy...again; and _NO YAOI_ (d-don't throw things at me Yaoi fans! Be calm!Life sometimes need a wind of change, kora~!)**

**A/N:**

**1. There will be no Yaoi in this chapter cause some fans has asked for a hetero pairing to appear...yes, ColoLal (My Het OTP!). I would like to send my thanks to : Nikiteek and starlight-moonlight-360 for requested this couple.**

**2. I'll make one more chapter, and after that is the "SPECIAL INTERVIEW"! Just inform you guys first, though. After the 11 chapter is done...TRUTH AND DARE TIME!**

**3. This is the longest interview I have ever done before...really (but because of some outscene...see the warning above)**

**4. I would like to thank Lynne-chann for helping me with this interview's questions.**

**As always...ENJOY AT YOUR BEST EVERYONE! *kissu***

* * *

*studio roadway*

Fangirl A: *yawn* I'm so tired~...

Fangirl B: It's weekend, and like the routine – we come to this studio to see the show.

Fangirl A: But we have to see that evil ha ... I don't even have the nerve to say it.

Fangirl C: The yesterday's chase was tiring... I wonder if my legs still functioned probably...

Fangirl B: ...I have to admit, she is a pain in the arsch...

Fangirl D: Stop cursing, we are going to be late!

*inside the studio*

Akari: Welcome to the KHR's Absolutely Abnormal Interview show. *bows*

[Cricket sound]

Audience: ... wut?

Fangirl A: W-Where is the witch – err I mean...where's Miyaki?

Fangirl B: Shouldn't she...you know, claimed this show and its main host _and_ _torture the hell out of our poor nerves_?

Akari: ...About that...

_**[Flashback time]**_

Akari stepped inside of the familiar building, found its West side and made to the elevator. Eventually she stepped inside and pressed "3" for Floor 3 (she could still remember how frightening Miyaki was when she had made _a very huge_ effort, not to mention a _very intimidating_ _new_ image of the close cousin she had known for years, just to set her room on Room 44 of the third floor of this building.) After 18 minutes, she walked out of the elevator with the weird look. 'Funny, we even have our Hibari number accompanied… This elevator is damn slow.' she let out a small sigh before walking inside of the small known room.

She felt like playing "Silent Hill: The Room". It was completely dark in here, a cup of ramen was still laid in the small coffee table, the 21 inch TV was still playing a ghost movie and let out a long dreadful and eerie sound, made her shivered. Feeling uneasy, she decided to turn off the TV, only founded the remote was out of the battery...and the spine-chilling feeling just got on her nerve when the squeaked sound of moving table resounded with the small huffing breath of the female character in it. 'Sound applying for myself.' another deep thought echoed in her brain. But before she could have found the light switch...

- ...Urrrrr...urrrrrr...

Akari lightly squeaked before she slapped herself. "W-What was that...?"

- _Arrrr...urrr..._

She felt her feet were shaking, but she has to stay sharp! Let out a neutral voice, she spoke while reaching to the light switch:

- M-Miyaki-san*...? Stop fooling around, this is not funny. Where are your –

- _They...a-rr...all...gone..._

_AAAAAAAHHHHH!_

Akari jumped, literally, because the TV was letting out a horror scream. The female was being strangled to death by a resentment ghost...in a room...like this. Akari quickly pulled down the switch, but only founded the switch was now useless. She shivered quietly, crouched on the floor; half cursing for the situation she fell in, half prayed for her life.

- _A...Aka...riiiiii..._

She squeaked loudly, and then covered her mouth to calm herself. She rose up a little bit, to found that one of the rooms shone a creepy white light. Miyaki's room.

- Oh god...oh god...Miyaki-san...

'What happened here? Where's her parent? Where's Miyaki-san? Where is that thing and why does it know me! Why does...wait, it said "they are gone"? W-What happened to the family? Sh*t, I shouldn't play that game! Now the scary thing going maniac over here...The g-ghost, it had ojii-san, oba-san and Miyaki-san all ready...H-Haha, t-that's lame…!'

- _C...comeeee...heeeere..._

Scream! ...Just kidding.

'H-Hell I am you ghost! Sh*t, what am I going to do?', a sweat ran across her face as she thought about the situation, although the room is pretty chilly at the moment...

"T-This is not a time to hesitate Akari, you have to make a move if you want to live!" She flied to the small kitchen and grabbed the fruit knife like her dear life. "I have to be strong...I have to be strong if I want to live...Oh Jesus help me!"

She slowly made a move to the illumined room; her left hand held the knife...and the other hand carefully opened the door room...

"S-Something inside!", she flinched at the sight. Yes, a thing was lying on Miyaki's bed, shaking and trembled...and came along the ways was those dreary moans which give her a good time to freaked out.

She could feel a line of sweat dropped on her face, but the sweat was cold, it made she felt uneasy.

She could hear her heart beating rapidly and strong, reflected her scared and unsecured emotions.'"W-What would happen to me if that thing is a monster? Or a ghost like in the movie? H-How could I escape if it wakes up and ...e-e-eat me? ...But I'm not scared, right? I-I have to; I have to checked this out, because I'm not a wimp...not at all! ...Right?'

She saw her hand is covered with hives, trembled before the figure. Al she could hear was another scream, practically in her mind, and another "No no no no!" rang in her ear. But she kept leaning forward and uncovered the blanket. As she flinched, she held her knife up to a battle stance.

A living corpse.

- _Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!_

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_**[Disturb]**_

Audience: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Akari: W-WHAT THE HELL!

Fangirl C: Y-You scared us!

Fangirl D: The hell with the screaming? You just dozed out at the spot, and then suddenly scream!

Akari: ... I have to stop playing Silent Hill and Fatal Frame for a while after this...I was so OOC back then...

Fangirl E: Wut?

_**[Return to the flashback]**_

- Akari...You scareeee me!

- Well excuse me for invited me to the room which its light was off, the freaking scary movie that you left over and forget to turned off, and the hollow face you just made!

- You dooo...*cough cough* realized this is daylight...

- Aw shut up. In this stinking room I feel like 12 PM. You got yourself a cold?

- Y- *cough* Yeah, but this is not originally cold...

After the "Friday the 13th" scenario situation, Akari was now sitting next to a sickish Miyaki. Turned out, Miyaki parents have gone out due to an emergency business and left their daughter alone for days, unacknowledged to her sickness. And about the power cut, Miyaki's family forgot to fix the bulb, and too lazy to do so (that's why the TV still functioned all right). And one more thing, our evil host tended to growl and moaning while she was sick.'The world is full of irony situation isn't it?' Akari laughed sarcastically at her pitiful self before returned to the room, brought with her along the way was a bowl of onion gruel.

- So you text me to come over...what is it?

- T-the show...tomorrow.

- So?

- I...need...you to comeeee ovarrrrr... and become the -

- Never.

Akari fully knew that she would get into a very big mess, but she would never expect the mess was that BIG – pray for her sanity, but she just couldn't handle it _well_. Coming to that studio which filled with tons of crazy b**ches and the loud squeaks? No thank you.

- B-But I need you...I can't go on like thissss!

- I can under – wait, I can't ever understand you! What got you so sick anyways?

- T-The show tomorrow...I just can't host them! I know it and I'll do it bad! A-And I can't be bad! This is my show; my money, my joys were in there, I can't ruin the happiness! Please Akari-itoko*, please help me! I don't want to ruin the happiness...I don't wanna...Please...

Miyaki rose up and shook Akari-s hands so bad that her body shaken all the way. Miyaki let out a drop of tear, looked up to her cousin with a pleading look. Wow, where was the sickness going?

- ...You...

"Yes, now I just have to –"

- ...There is going to have a hetero pairing interview right?

_**[End of flashback]**_

Akari: That damn rotten, dirty fujoshi...putting all on me when thing get rough while being all cozy at home because of some weird sickness! *crush her microphone*

Audience: ...You mean that monster is now at home...and **sick**?

Akari: Ahh...yes?

*sound of applauses. _BIG_ applauses*

Audience: Yes, she is finally sick! Hooray! Hip hip hooray!

Akari: ...I could see the tension and hatred that my cousin had caused, _as usual_. But please hold your applauses and take back your seat. I don't have much free time, so the show will be fast, clean and no shenanigan stuff happen during my hosting time! Are we clear?

Audience: Y-Yes!

Fangirl A: _She is strict!_

Fangirl B: _But she is better than that witch..._

Fangirl C: _I could stand her better than that ill-tempered b**ch._

Akari: I have an announcement: Due to the request the guest had sent to us, we will not open the roulette. And today request was...ColoLal, because they requested this first.

Audience: *making cricket sound*

Akari: Someone shut the cricket up. I know this is going to happen, but if you girls don't like hetero then...

Audience: Nah, we fine with hetero~

ColoLal fanbase: Yeah! Finally a HET pairing! Whoot whoot~

Akari: ... Well if you said so, enjoy the show everyone. *smile*

Audience: Awww, I wish this girl was Miyaki~

Fangirl B: E-Excuse me, but who will interviewed them? You didn't tell us.

Akari: About that... Just look it for yourself.

* * *

Lal: What is this place? I've been called here just to see an empty hole? *holds an invitation paper* they said there will be something interesting in here...how -

? : _OI! Is that you, kora?_

Lal: W-What the...? *turn around*

Colonello: Ooh, it's Lal, kora! You are really coming *grin*. And you have grown too**~kora.

Lal: C-Colonello...you bastard! Do you skip your training time to do this junk? *attack*

Colonello: T-Take it ea – kora! – Easy Lal, kora! It was invitation! *dodge a punch*

Lal: Invitation? *stop*. So you have been invited to this place...I'm leaving.

Colonello: Wait, kora! You have to stay Lal, it's important, kora! *hold Lal's hand*

Lal: T-This place is completely useless for me *blush* ._And especially when you are here..._

Colonello: The truth is... the reason I'm here is to spend some time with you, kora!

Lal: *blush* ...Y-You...

Colonello: So let's get this interview started, kora! I'm going to ask you three questions, and you have to answer it truthfully. Understand, kora?

Lal: ...Tsk, fine then, but after that I'll leaving this place and get back to the training. And stop your "kora" Colonello, it will annoy people.

Colonello: But it doesn't annoy you, isn't it? *grin*

Lal: Y-You...bastard, get on with it! I don't have a day.*slight blush*

Colonello: Just chill Lal, I just going to get the ques - *read the questions* ...kora.

Lal: What?

Colonello: This is ... some great question, kora!

_Q1: How long have you guys been dating?_

[10 second downloading the data "dating" in Lal's head]

Lal: ARE YOU TRIED TO SET ME OFF, COLONELLO? *aim her shotgun*

Colonello: This is just a fan mail, kora! I swear I have nothing to do with this!

Lal: *hard blush* I never said I like to have a date with you bastard!

Colonello: I never said we would, kora.

Lal: *blush harden* S-Shut up! I will not answer this question. *turns away*

Colonello: Fine fine, kora. We haven't _actually_ dating, and from the looks of Lal, I don't think it will happen in the near future, kora!

Lal: Tsk, mails...Anymore?

_Q2: What do you think of each other?_

Colonello: This question shouldn't very disturbing to you. Well, I think Lal is the scariest, most sadistic and the most irritable woman I have ever met. She always have the look on the face like _this_ *mimic Lal's scowl face* and her slaps hurt like hell, kora!

Lal: *loaded gun* You sure to have a death wish Colonello...What punishment should I give to you, huh?

Colonello: ...Take a chill Lal, kora. I haven't finish yet *cleared his throat* but Lal is also the toughest, coolest and most hardcore girl I have encounter in my life. And although she is cranky, but sometime she could be really sweet, kora. For me, Lal is the best tutor and the most interesting girl in my mind...kora. *look Lal's in the eyes*

Lal: I-I-I...

_[In Lal's mind]_

Little Secretary (LS) 1: Mayday! Mayday! The whole brain is now full with strange files again and the brain's systems are function all wrong!

LS 2: What, now? Darn it, first is "dating" and now the - whaaaaaaa? *the brain is full with strange files*

LS 3: The files are flooding the base! What should we do? *panic*

LS 4: I have no idea where to put these "confusion", "dizziness" and "shy" to? And "strong heartbeat" too! We haven't got any shelves or rooms for this! *also panic*

LS 2: Just put those to some spare "MEMORY" spaces!

LS 5: Hey, should I put the "goose bumps for love" in there too?

LS 2: A-ANYWHERE IS FINE!

_[Out]_

Lal: Y-You bastard, stop saying something so v-vulgar like that!

Colonello: Uh...did I say vulgar things, kora?

Lal: A-Anyways, I just say that you a-are a...a bastard! That's all!

Colonello: Hey, that's hurt kora. Can't you be more like a gentle girl after I said some nice things for you? Please, kora? *smile*

Lal: ... You are a nice guy, okay? *blush*

Colonello: If you just keep being like this then I wouldn't have to suffer much before, didn't I? *gently caressing Lal's cheek*

_[Inside...again]_

LS 1: AAAAAAHHHHHH! *being stumbled on by a mountains of "embarrassing" files*

LS 5: ...So we stuff those in there too?

LS 2: JUST GET THEM OUT OF MY SIGHT!

_[Out]_

Lal: *Punch Colonello* D-Don't you dare! Let me out of this place, or I will blast it open!

Colonello: Just another minute, kora. The last question:

Q3: Do you think about each other often?

Lal: What's with all of those crazy questions? Am I on a hidden camera show or what?

* * *

*At the audience*

Audience: WE HAVE BEEN SPOTTED! Quickly, run for your lives before Lal catches you and torture you with her slap! *scream*

Akari: ...*rubbing her temples*... Somehow, I could understand why Miyaki-san has lost her sanity recently...I said no shenanigans!

* * *

*Back to the studio*

Colonello: Actually I have checked the room at first, and there weren't any cameras here, kora. But these questions somehow satisfied me, kora!

Lal: What...Do you mean you setting me up! *guns up again*

Colonello: Never, kora! But these questions helped me with one of my problem, kora.

Lal: One of your problem...Colonello, you're sick?

Colonello: Yeah...yeah I am.

Lal: What have I tell you to not push yourself over the top? And you fight Reborn too much too! That's must be it! *worried*

Colonello: Actually, something different, kora. _I love you._

Lal: Oh so that the case, then I could - ...wait, what?

Colonello: I will say again and again: I love you. _Ti amo_. _Jet t'aime_. And ...*blush* well, I do...kora.

Lal: ...

{Line style~}

_Colonello stood there; looking straight into Lal Mirch's confused face. He was embarrassed like hell, but not because of the situation he got himself in...But because of Lal's completely stunned face, her eyes just kept widen more and more as those words kept sinking into her mind and made her expressionless._

_Ignored his urge to blushed, he slowly stepped close to Lal; put a hand onto her board shoulders, and look at the (now) big and pure stunned eyes that he loved so much._

_"To answer that question, I always think about you, every time since the Arcobaleno curse occurred. Every time, after I left you back. Every time, whenever I see you, or hear stuff that your name on it...evens the day when I died because of the Non Tri-ni-set...and when I was being revived by Uni. Even when we could actually spend some times with you now; no fighting, no training, just us talk to each other."_

_He then took a deep breath; encouraged him to look at her eyes, and said:_

_- I really...really love you._

_Lal couldn't respond to that. She just couldn't accept it, accepted every word that her long time student had spoken._

_She just couldn't accept the fact...the fact that she loved him, so long and so much._

(*)

* * *

*At the audience*

Audience: Awwwwwwwwwwwww~! So sweet~

RColo fans: Bah ~we more prefer RColo anyways!

ColoLal fan base: What did you say you stupid Yaoi a** head? We shall take your lives away by force!

RColo fans: N-No! T-This is madness!

ColoLal fan base: ...Madness? **This. Is. SPARTAN!** *chase the RColo fans*

The rest of the audience who got their sanity okay: *ROTL*

* * *

*Back to the interview*

Colonello: ...Lal? Lal, are you okay?

Lal: ...

Colonello: Lal? Lal! *shake Lal* Say something, kora!

_[Inside of...I swear this will be the last time we saw this]_

All of the LS: AAAARGHHHHH! *being smashed under tons of love~*

Little officer (LO): What happened here? You! What's with this corruption?

LS 1: Ah, captain...We ran out of space to put these in...and it just –

LS 4: It just gets in man! That's suck! We have been smashed under these for a long time!

LO: That explained the brain-dead?

LS 2: No sir, the brain just stopped functioning that's all!

LO: I have brought a solution...Tada! *holds a card, all of strange files get inside*

All of the LS: Ooooooooh.

LS 3: What is that sir?

LO: Oh, our newest installation for the brain: The "L.O.V.E" program. Insert this in the brain's nervous system and it should be all right. Problems solve, and now I need a vacation.

LS 2: We all need a vacation sir...*inserting*

_[Out and never come in again :D]_

Lal: C-Colonello.

Colonello: You wake up now, kora?

Lal: ...So the interview is off, right. I get out of this place. *walk away*

Colonello: Wait, kora! Lal, what do you say?

Lal: Say what? *reach the doorknob*

Colonello: ...Well Lal, if you don't feel that way then –

Lal: I'm going to say it once, and you'd better remember it!... _Me too_. *blush*

Colonello: ...I'm sorry, what are you saying, kora?

Lal: Bastard, I'm not going to repeat myself again! ... I love you too, you baka! *deep blush*

Colonello: ... Me too, kora! *rubbing Lal's hair*

Lal: G-get of me you-you...don't think just because we are t-two person in r-relationship that you can do such u-unacceptable action like this!

Colonello: Sorry Lal, I'll treat you more like a "two person in relationship" if you just being more feminine, kora!

Lal: ...You – Urg...stupid. *blush*

Colonello: I know, kora~. Shall we get out of this place, kora? *open the door*

Lal: ... F-Fine... _Together_.*whispered quitely*

Colonello: Did you say something again?

Lal: Yes, to get out of this hell hole. Move your feet Colonello, I'm not going to wait! *walk fast*

Colonello: *smile* Wait up, kora!

* * *

Akari: *look over the couple*.That went well. So, thanks for watching "KHR's Absolutely Abnormal Interview" again, and thanks for anyone who supported this. I'm Akari, and I'll see you next time. Sayonara. *wave*

Audience: *clap* Well said~!

Fangirl A: So we would actually see you next time?

Akari: Unfortunately, no. I suffer much of the insanity and the fluffiness. Next time will be Miyaki-san role as a host, and the show will be back to normal tomorrow.

Audience: NOOOOO!

ColoLal fan base: I'm going to take you down! SPARTAN PUNCH!

RColo fans: EEEEEEEEP! *run away*

Akari: ...There's no place like home...There's no place like home...

* * *

Miyaki: ACHOO! *sniff* someone trash talking me...and my body is *shivered* cold and itchy...there must be a hetero fluffy scene...! *groan*

* * *

*** I have fixed the way Akari's vocative. Miyaki and Akari is cousin; Miyaki is 17 and Akari is 15, so that's why Akari call Miyaki is "Miyaki-san" (for me, I think she is quite cute for saying that~ But I always found that Akari was way more mature that our crazy Miyaki...I just love both of them~!)**

**** I let them as their adult selves to fit the plot line...cause Fran has his appearance, so...you know. And also, to fit the mushy scene. Mushy, I love this word :D**

**(*): Please don't get too irritating with this! I have a weak spot for fluff, and I could never imaged writting fluff with script style. If anyone found it annoying, please forgive me!**

**Really, this is loooong! My hands was sore now...**

**So, if I made Lal Mirch or Colonello OOC much, please inform it to me and accept this apology. Thank you~! Oh, and also for any grammar errors too!**

**We have our orders like this:**

**D18 : 2 vote**

**6918 : 1 vote**

**RL : 1 vote**

**8059 : 1 vote**

**2701 : 1 vote (TsunaxUni if you didn't know)**

**So...I guess we all know what's next? D18 :D ~ Keep voting for your favorite couple!**

**CHRIST IS OUT.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	9. Interview 6

**I missed you guys so much! Sorry for the really late update, but I've encounter the worst enemy of all fan fiction writers' : WRITER'S BLOCK. Took me a month and the Fourth of July (I luv you America ^^) AND the good new that I've passed the enrollment test and study at my favorite school! Yahoo~ Anyways, without further waiting (and before I activated my ranting mode more)...**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: D18**

**A/N: Thanks onelove17 and Lynne-chann for requested this couple. And another special thanks for onelove17 again, for had sent me your questions.**

**A/N 2: For those who want to vote for your favorite couple, I accept both Yaoi and Hetero pairings. Well, except Yuri - I didn't hate it, it just...well, hard to wrote. That's it.**

**LET'S ROCK ON AND BE RANDOM~~~**

* * *

*inside the studio*

Fangirl A: Welcome my humble "Union of Fan girls" or "UFG" for short. Operation "Get rid of the annoying, merciless, ruthful, devil, evil, bitch –

Fangirl B: I get the idea, but this is a plan; not a taunting contest –

Fangirl C: You forget about "rotten, dirty, sick-minded, perverted –

Fangirl B: J-Just...! Get to the plan!

Fangirl D: Hey, how could a girl is "perverted"? What are you suggesting?

Fangirl B: *face palm*

Fangirl A: Okay, let's get things tensed up. First, we will poison the water that she drinks daily, then replace all of her food supplies by Bianchi-san's cooking; and if it's not work in and under any circumstances...assassination could –

Fangirl C: - Those are lame! I need something effective yet reasonable and logical, not some dumb sh*t you came up with!

Fangirl B: Finally –

Fangirl E: I'll say, we'll smoke her house and gas her till death; fake a car accident on her way to purchase some doushinji, and maybe KITTAN!

Fangirl D: Kitten? We will kill her by the cat's Moe-ness?

Fangirl E: No, it stands for "Knife-In-The-Throat-At-Night". But your idea isn't half bad...

Fangirl C: Now that was a plan! You have my support.

Fangirl A: I still like my ideas...*pouts*

Fangirl D: Kitten~!

Fangirl E: No, we will use KITTAN! There's no way some innocent kitties will be sacrificed in this bloody dangerous operation!

Fangirl B: ...God help me with those fools *groans*

*door opens*

Miyaki: Who called for God~? *smile*

*silence*

Fangirl A: …*scream* Run! It's Godzilla!

Fangirl C: No, she's better with "Hannibal Lector Moe-version". That title you made really –

Miyaki: Excuse me? *twitch*

Fangirl C: Oh my god, the "Hannibal Lector Moe-version" is here! And I was wrong; the "Moe" word was too horrible for such a mons –

Fangirl B: Shut it! *quickly cover Fangirl C's mouth*

Miyaki: First, I would like to be called "The worst nightmare"~. Second, didn't your mama teach you all that it is bad to play dirty behind someone's back? *smile*

Audience: _Look at yourself before saying that to us..._

Miyaki : But it's okay, I won't mind such corrupted things that you had planned to do on me and never succeeded. **And** since I'm on a good mood today, I will let go all of your taunts and killing fantasies against myself and ready on the show~

Fangirl D: So wouldn't you mind if I call you a cheap –

Fangirl B: _Not the good time._ Ahaha, she's on her...sugar high today, so please...

Miyaki: ... Sure, why not... I wouldn't mind much of it...*smile creepily*

Audience: _She does!_

Miyaki: As I was saying...*hold micro* Welcome to the wonderful "KHR's Absolute Abnormal Interview", and the awesome return of the one and only, Miss –

Audience: Will you just cut it out! *throw bottles*

Miyaki: Ouch! Can a beautiful host have her moment for a while?

Audience: No you hypocrite!

Miyaki: ...Akari, you taught the children the wrong impression... Anyways, today's couple is...Start the roulette!

*roulettes are spinning*

Roulette 1: ... D18.

Audience: *scream* KYAAAAAAAA! D18! D18! D18!

Miyaki: Muffin... T-Then are you -

D18's fan base: D18! D18! D18!

Miyaki: ... Oh well, let's look at the next roulette, shall we?

Roulette 2: ... Romario.

Miyaki: Excellent choice. With Romario by our "clumsy blond pony" side, he won't embarrass himself in front of his lover...I think?

D18's fan base: But isn't that proved the utterly romantic sensation between them? Kyaaaaaaa~

Miyaki: ...Uhm, sure.

* * *

Romario: We are here, Boss. *enter the Interview room*

Dino: … after so long? Thank God we are here…*covered in bruises*

Romario: No Boss, thank God that I was there to help you out. *sigh*

Dino: But …

Romario: IF I heard right, people said "Oh, there is a beautiful young blond that had been ran over by cars, tripped for multiple of times, and also slammed his face over a couple of trees. He's over there." And when I had finally found you, you were being chased by a couple of stranded dogs and had to jump into a river to escape them. Boss, when I could finally stop worrying about your misfortunate being?

Dino: I can't help it, really. I mean, how am I supposed to know if I was stepping on that dog's tail?

Romario: … You are really helpless Boss. Please sit.

Dino: Hah...the cushion is pretty nice for my sore back…So, this is the interview show that needed me?

Romario: It appeared so. I'm going to ask you a couple of questions, and you have to answer it truthfully. Okay Boss?

Dino: Sure, how hard could it be? *smile*

Romario: *read the first letter* … You could say that again Boss…

_Q1: Some says that you are really into threesome right? If not, then how come I saw some popular slash threesome like this: D1827, 3D44 (is that right?) and etc?_

Dino: … W-What are those number means? I don't quite understand it. *drink water*

Romario: Well, if the information in here were right *open the "KHR fandom Book"* then those number stand for: Dino x Hibari x Tsuna and Xanxus x Dino x Squalo –

Dino: *split water* W-W-WHAT?

Romario: …Don't be surprised Boss. Remember the suitable behavior for a boss when it came to this kind of situation.

Dino: Uh, thanks Romario. Well… to tell you the truth, I was once had a crush on Squalo...

* * *

*outside of the room*

D18's fan base: Mutiny! This is MUTINY! *scream*

Miyaki: What's the big idea? He could fall for bunch of girls _and guys_ before that… *silently calling Hibari*

* * *

*return to the room*

Romario: … So Boss, are you…

Dino: I had thought him as a badass girl with fierce eyes and one hell of a sword-skill… until he made me learn the hard way that he is a boy. *sullen nod*

Romario: *sigh*. So that's why.

Dino: …And about the pairing, Tsuna was just a brother to me, nothing more and less. Xanxus would kill me if I dare to make one step closer to his …err…_lover_, so that "3D44" would be impossible after all. And lastly, my only one and true love …will always be Kyoya. *smile*

Romario: _So that was how a chibi seme would react toward his uke. I have to note this down._ *scribble in his note book*

Dino: What are you…doing?

Romario: Nothing, just research. Let come to the next question…then.

_Q2: What are your first impressions about Hibari? And after you fallen in love with him?_

Dino: My first… would be " difficult to tame and to understand". And after that … *slight blush* Haha…It would be "cold outside but warm inside".

Romario: So he is the "tsundere" type then.

Dino: What?

Romario: Nothing Boss. So does it kind of difficult to love him?

Dino: Well not really. If you hang with good side and try to open his heart once in a while, he is a very sweet person *bright smile*

Romario: _Hibari-san seems to be a classic type of "tsundere uke" then. Another note._ *scribble*

Dino: … Are you writing down everything I said?

Romario: I would not do such thing. _Probably. _Let's us –

Hibari: *barge in* who called me here?

Dino: Kyoya~ *happy face*

Romario: Well, you are on time. This question seems to need Hibari-san's appearance.

Hibari: … *scowl* Crowded herbivore. I'm leaving.

Dino: But there's only me and Romario!

Hibari: I don't like this place.

Romario: _It seems that I'm an obstacle in their sexual tension then…_

Dino: Pleassee~ Kyoya. I would be very happy if you stay *smile*

Hibari: I don't. *prepare to walk away*

Romario: _Well, there's only one thing I could do then._ *push Dino toward Hibari*

Dino: Wha - Umf! *stumble into Hibari*

Romario: Sorry Boss, my hands slipped. *walk to the exit door*

Hibari: *dark aura* …Kami… (1)

Dino: Agh… R-Romario! How could –

Romario: I'll leave the last question on the floor then. *close the exit door*

Dino: Wait! Romario!

Romario: You'll do just fine. I'm not leaving so far Boss.

Dino: B-But Kyoya is going to bite to death!

Romario: This is for the interview's own sake. _Good luck._ *close the door*

*5 second after that*

Hibari: *tonfa ready* I'll. Bite. You . To death!

Dino: …He pissed off now…*sweat drop*

* * *

*outside*

18's fans: YES! Bite him hard my beloved, bite him hard! BECOME A SEME FOR A DAY!

Dino's fans: Are you f**king insane? Yo Dino, USE YOUR CHARMING SMILES AND FIGHT BACK!

Miyaki: Ah~ All are beautiful when _l'amoure _are involve~ *smile*

* * *

*inside*

[After a long biting time]

Dino: So…Kyoya! Are you ready to answer this question? *covered in bruises*

Hibari: It's useless.

Dino: Why not? No one else can hear your answer but me anyway. *smile*

Hibari: It is not my liking herbivore. *scowl*

Dino: Hey that's not good. I'm your tutor, am I not? Plus, your sweet _amante_ am I not?

Hibari: *slight blush* ...I will not let you hear a thing.

Dino: That's not fair! Please?

Hibari: No.

Dino: Pretty please?

Hibari: No.

Dino: Pretty please with sugar sprinkles on top?

Hibari: …No.

Dino: Pretty pretty please served with cheese hamburger?

Hibari: *snatch away the question sheet* If you say it on more, I'll bite you to death.

Dino: Thank you Kyoya. *slight peck on Hibari's cheek*

Hibari: *growl* Don't. Touch me.

_Q3: Tell your mate how much you love him, action only._

Hibari: … I'm going to find the herbivore who asked this question, and I'll bite it to death! *stands up, tonfa ready*

Dino: W-Wait a minute Kyoya! Don't you think it is quite unreasonable to b-bite her to death because of one simple question?

Hibari: …It makes sense. Don't you dare stop me pony boy.

Dino: …

Hibari: … What?

Dino: … Pfft…

Hibari: What are you implying stupid herbivore?

Dino: …*burst out laughing* T-That is …m-my nickname?

Hibari: *face flushed* You have a problem with that?

Dino: N-Nothing! *finally calm down* …It was cute though. And so is this question.

Hibari: …What are you talking about?

Dino: *gently caresses Hibari's face* Wanna hear my answer?

[Hate me if you must, but here it comes, again: Line style]

_The prefect found himself in a very …not awkward or frustrated situation, but rather confused. Well, being caressed by your lover wasn't exactly weird but… it was still new for him. And he hated it. He hated that annoying hand gently stroked his raven hair. He hated that face kept minimized their gap soothingly. He hated that tattoo hand held his chin so tenderly. He hated that sensation… that bubbly feeling kept rising inside his stomach. He hated those eyes kept looking him with such adoration and lovingness. He hated those parted lips now grew into an ever shining smile, as shone as his blond hair…_

_He hated everything, everything of that man. And the thing he hated the most…_

_"Hey Kyoya" Dino whispered hotly into Hibari's now slightly trembled ear "Do you wanna hear my answer?"_

_"No". Yes. Great, now he was arguing with himself. Could anything stop this guy from looked so lovably and quitted asking such stupid question?_

_"But I'm not going to stop anyway."_

_The blond Italian now gently pulled the short Japanese into a surprised bear hug; arms tighten around the prefect and let the younger man left blushing. Hibari could easily break off the man's grip, but somehow a part of him stopped him doing so, and kept him continued being kept inside the surrounded warmth._

_"..._Ti amo_, Kyoya"_

_He hated so many things from him, but mostly, he hated himself. He, of all the wise carnivores, had fallen in love: in love with those sentimental details about that damn horse, in love with those little pointless actions that slowly made its way into his cold heart and warmed his entire body… he couldn't denied that he had liked, no, loved them. Just like this sweet kiss the damn blond was planting into him, slowly choked him and made him drown inside it, couldn't struggle to get out._

* * *

*outside*

D18's fan base: KYYAAAAAAAAA~~~ THEY KISSED! *fainted*

Audience: FANSERVICE, BABY! *scream*

Miyaki: Meh, so what if they are kissing? Watching them doing _that stuff_ is more interesting anyway~ *recording*

D18 fan base: Ahhhh~ I think I have diabetes now~~~ *unconscious*

Miyaki: … Amateur.

* * *

*inside*

Dino: *break off from the kiss* …So… what is your answer?

Hibari: … *turn away* I have given my answer.

Dino: Eh? W-When did that happened?

Hibari: … Do you think I let you …do that thing to me that easy?

Dino: … Ohhhh. *smile* so you **do** love me, right?

Hibari: *strike tonfa* Ask one more question and I'll bite you to death.

Dino: *smile* At least that would be "love bite" isn't it?

Hibari: So you want it, then? *smirk*

Dino: N…Not now, okay? How about getting out of this place then?

Hibari: …Fine. *leaving the room*

Miyaki: After this sweet show that everyone have seen, please put your hand up and have a cheer for today interview's host: Cavallone Decimo's right hand man, Romario-san!

Audience: *loud applause*

Romario: Thank you very much ladies. I guess you have all enjoy a lovely show, right?

Audience: *loud scream* YESSSSSSSSSSSS!

Miyaki: After all, they _can not _enjoy my show. It's the show that gives every fan girls such wonderful and amazing Yaoi moments~ Right, girls?

Audience: … Yeah, right, b*tch. *murmur*

Miyaki: *slight twitch* Anyways, I see you have finally collected enough needed information, no?

Romario: Only to serve the love life of our Boss, that's it. I never though their love could be that… odd and exciting at the same time.

Miyaki: Totally, it's like watching an action-romance movie pack, right?

Romario: Quite. And it was you who called him, right? How can you do that?

Miyaki: I told him that he was cheating.

Romario: … He didn't mention it at the entire time.

Miyaki: Well, to be honest, I told him if you didn't believe it, then come here and see it. I guess his heart toward our poor Bucking Horse is pure after all~

Romario: *gets out tissue*…Boss, you're so lucky.

Miyaki: Yeah yeah, sure sure. So~ Romario-san, would you like to join our Yaoi FG Club someday? *smirk*

Romario: … I'll take my leave then. *ran out of the show*

Miyaki: Ahh~ another potential Yaoi fan has gotten away again. Well, can't have them all if they insist to run away, then~

Audience: …_Why couldn't we get out of this hell hole as easy as he does?_

Miyaki: Because I have made sure that you girls _can't_. Simple, right? *creepy smile*

Audience: ... _You creepy living gender-bended Satan_.

So, that's the end of today's show everyone~ I'll see you again in the "SPECIAL INTERVIEW" session - where we'll doing "Truth & Dare" . See you again my lovely viewers! Ciao Ciao!

* * *

_l'amoure_ : love. (French. I love French)

**So, we have finally end the interview , let's us proceed to the good part: TRUTH AND DARE!**

**Send us some of your request, as crazy as possible if you have enough _insanity_ to do so, and we shall do it! You can even dare (or ask) the host~!**

**SPREAD THE PMS-ING! SEE YOU AGAIN ! *wave***


	10. OC contest!

**Hello KHR fans! In order to celebrate a more-than-a-year annivesary of this randomness fic (I missed it), and to give my best thanks for anyone had review and supported me till this moment, I've decided to make some gift for you!**

**All you have to do is answer this question (sorry for anyone had read the old news [haha, old news] but I had fixed it to make it simpler), if you answer it closely enough...well, save the surprise new later.**

Who is the straight one **and NEVER** be paired in KHR?

**The prize: Your OC could appear on this show as a host! Isn't that nice?**

**The deadline is August 1st, that's mean you have two weeks to send me your answer!**

**Use PM (Private Messaging) and send me your answer, okay? See if you can make it to the show!**

**Good luck!**

**P.S: Please don't forget to send you "truth and dare" set for the "SPECIAL INTERVIEW"!**


	11. SPECIAL INTERVIEW 3

**UPDATE (the longest chapter evaaaarrrr)! This date means a lot for me.**

**First, is to give out my best regard for everyone who have been supported me for reading this; also for putting it in your favorite/alert along with your encouraging reviews. I can't tell how much fun I have, along with the joy of seeing you guys have liked this fic.**

**Second, is to give my last farewell to Ms. Summer time; good, crazy and fun time passed so quick~ *sob*. So anyhow, to all that have said their goodbye to summer, let all fun passed by and start a happy and good year of school (prison /isshot/)**

**Kick off the drama. And right now, for the fun's to begin...**

**Rate: T (usual)**

**Pairing: ... **

**Warning: Do I have to alert you guys that this is _completely crack_ and filled with _ramdomess_?**

**Disclaimer: This is my fic. KHR is not mine. *sigh***

**AND NOW...ENJOY OUR ABNORMAL INTERVIEW~!**

* * *

Miyaki: Hoyya every~one! Welcome again for KHR's Absolutely Abnormal Interview –

Akari: What a waste of sanity to watch this. *reading doujinshi*

Miyaki: Ah~ thy characters is as cold as ice, it knaps me with such vile! So absolute vile that it makes me lapsed and quake my inside~! How utterly painful for me to hear thou saying – Ugah! *being hit by a book*

Akari: Silence, _zany_. Your Shakespeare's English is as horrible as your face while watching Shoujo. Are we going to start this shit or not?

Miyaki: Jeez, it hurt~! And for your information, my show was pretty popular nowadays.

Akari: How surprise. Really?

Miyaki: Ha ha ha, great sarcasm. Anyways, another "Special Edition" is being held again~ that's mean...?

Akari: ...For overate insanities and lots of crazy fun ahead. ... And where's your unlucky audience? I thought they should be here before you dump them somewhere else like the last edition.

Miyaki: About that...

* * *

*meanwhile, in another room*

Audience: *drooling, eyes glint with evils*

Neko Tsuna: Nya~n...*scratching his "ears"* W...Where am I, nyan~...Who are those girl, nya? ...Why am I speaking like this, nya~n? *wiggling his "tail"*

Audience: *Yaoi mode* Kufufufufufufufu~

Neko Tsuna: W-What are they – nya~n – doing? W-Why can't I stop "nya~n", nya? Wait...Wait, nya~n! ...NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~N!

* * *

*return*

Miyaki: ...Let's just say they are being occupied by something worth more than staying here. _And it seems they are rather enjoying that…_

Akari: ...E-Enjoy what? Don't tell me you have finally built one of your R-18 scenarios already?

Miyaki: I-I would _never_ do such –

Gokudera: *burst open the door* You evil witch! Where do you keep the Tenth!

Akari: ... *face palm* Great, they've done it again. Sure, why should _not_ they choose violence instead of one gentle door knock? That's simple!

Miyaki: Ara, hello Vongola! *waving*

Gokudera: Oi, woman! Are you listening?

Yamamoto: Yo. *smile*

Ryohei: EXTREME GREETING!

Lambo: Gyahahaha! Lambo-san is here to amaze!

Hibari: ...Herbivore. *stay outside*

Mukuro: Kufufufu, isn't it my _horrible _hair-dresser.*smile*

Miyaki: Aw, please don't praise me too much Nappo-chan~ you'd make me feel too much love with that loving _pineapple head_ of yours. *smile*

Mukuro: Oya, then wouldn't it be nice if I drown you _to death_ into my huge love, huh? At least you would die smiling. *smile, dark aura*

Miyaki: Then I wouldn't mind having you at my side. At least I still have a pineapple as company when I go to heaven. *smile, dark aura*

Mukuro: Go to hell, rotten woman. *smile*

Miyaki: Plant yourself in a hole, fruity. *smile*

Gokudera: Stop the f**king bickering! Where's the Tenth, woman?

Yamamoto: Maa maa Gokudera, you're too worried. Tsuna will be just fine.

Gokudera: You airhead baseball-idiot! The Tenth could get hurt as we speak right now!

* * *

Neko Tsuna: N-NYAAAAAA~NN! N-NO, GET OFF ME! P-PLEASE! NYAAAA~N! *struggle*

* * *

Yamamoto: You are such a worry-wart Gokudera. I bet Tsuna is just fine by now.

* * *

Fangirls: Tsuna-chan~~~ you're so cute I could eat you alive~~~

Yaoi Fangirls: So~ You wanna see how I move my hands, Neko-chan~?

Neko Tsuna: N-No, nyaa~n! D-Don't touch me there, nyaa~nn!

* * *

Gokudera: And you're too naïve! How could you!

Lambo: Arara, Baka-Dera is going boom-boom and dum-dum over Stupid Tsuna~ Stupid Gokudera! Gyahahaha!

Gokudera: How dare you insult the Tenth, you Stupid Cow! *kick Lambo*

Lambo: Uwah! G-Gotta…be…calm…!

Mukuro: Woman.

Miyaki: Pineapple.

Mukuro: Rotten woman.

Miyaki: Rotten pineapple.

Mukuro: Oya, running out of better insults? *smile*

Miyaki: Say who, pineapple? *smile*

Ryohei: I don't understand the situation TO THE EXTREME!

Akari: Me neither…

Gokudera: Then shut up lawn head! You're too noisy!

Ryohei: WHAT DID YOU SAY OCTOPUS-HEAD?

_**Bang!**_

Reborn: All of you, shut up. You *point Akari* run the goddamn show. You *point Miyaki* let the friendly chat to some other time. Make it swift or I'll release this ferocious carnivore over there.

Hibari: *growl* Let. Me. Go.

Dino: C-Calm Kyoya, calm! Breath in, breath out, breath in… *hold Hibari*

Miyaki: …Mukuro, can we schedule this at the same time next week?

Mukuro: Uh…okay?

Akari: Miyaki-san!

Miyaki: F-Fine! Our first set is from _Dinosaurs Fly_:

_I have an insane request for Dino and hibari. :D_

_I want them to play DDR. -shot-_

_I lobe this story, teehee. It makes my under fangirl alive. Lols_

_Keep it Up. :D_

Miyaki: I know, isn't it the whole purpose of this show~? *smile*

Akari: …The dare is insane all right… But we don't have the –

Reborn: Oho~ *flashlight on the DDR machine*

Akari: … ...I have learned to never question you, Reborn-san.

Miyaki: Oh you think?

...

*in a different room*

Dino: This is my first time ever playing such a game…How should I do this?

Hibari: Get over it herbivore. And don't you dare to touch me.

Dino: ...Most certainly not on my "To-do list"

...

*central room*

Miyaki: Reborn-san, what did you choose for them?

Reborn: Double Heavy Mode, Song "Sakura". Speed double 5.

Akari: B-But that's monstrous Reborn-san! I doubt they barely even know this game!

Miyaki: Remember, our Hibari was a carnivore that despises anything going easy on him. And he also got some nice bod – I mean, _reflex_ that could help him in this!

Mukuro: Perv.

Miyaki: Shut up.

Akari: …

Reborn: Beside, my dumb blond stunt could make it with Romario by his side, no?

Romario: Boss isn't a very charming dancer so far.

Akari: Well, he can manage to if you - HOLY MOTHER TERESA, WHY ARE YOU HERE?

Romario: Uh…Get some coffee?

Everyone: …

Romario: Did I miss something?

Miyaki: …This…will not be pretty.

**[Warning: The scene you are about to see is classified as serious horror/gore/mature violence. **

**Please consider yourself before watching the following scene. **

**This is highly sensitive and most likely prohibited for underage children, pregnant women, D18 Fan girls and Anti-D18 hooligans]**

**[Don't say that we didn't warn you]**

…

_**[CENSORED SCREEN]**_

*1 hours later*

Lambo: Uwaaaahhhhhhh! *cries*

Gokudera: …

Yamamoto: …G-Gokudera, are you okay?

Gokudera: … I feel…violated…

Ryohei: This is…I would never let Kyoko watch this to the extreme.

Akari: Oh my god *tremble*

Mukuro: Kufufufu, that was very interesting indeed~ I get to see such an amazing performance.

Miyaki: Hey, why so shakin', mates~ it was hilarious!

Reborn: Pfft, amateur. *sipping coffee*

Akari: Have you three gone mad? That thing was the bloodiest scene I have ever seen!

Mukuro: Sand on my shoe.

Reborn: Fly on my gun.

Miyaki: BDSM on my Monday morning.

Mukuro: Kufufufufu~

Reborn: Ohohohoho~

Miyaki: Ahahahaha~!

Everyone else: *sweat drop*

Akari: … I'll call the ambulance. I'll call the funeral service. I'll call a mental therapist for these maniacs.

...

*5 minutes later*

Dino: Urghhh….

Reborn: Be glad that you survive Dino.

Dino: Can't…say anything…better…to…a dead man…?

Miyaki: Ah, the fangirls will never let you die. Smile~!

Akari: … What are we going to do with that? *point to the completely broken DDR machine*

Reborn: That's rented.

Romario: Count on my salaries then.

* * *

Miyaki: And as we move out from the DDR's dramatic scene, here is another set from _onelove17_:

_I loovvee it! So sweet and yet humorous at the same time! LOL, Dino mistake Squalo as a girl XDDD. And...Romario, you ARE a fanboy? O.O_

_Anyways, here is my set:_

_Truth:_

_Tsuna - did the fight with Daemon wear you off. I mean, it was long!_

_Enma - Are you into SA?_

_Daemon - ...so, you are not into Yaoi? And straight?_

_Dare:_

_Gokudera - say "Baka" to your dear little Juudaime 18 times and non-stop until you finish them. And strangle him too_

_Hibari & Mukuro: SAKURA ADDICTION!_

_Everyone in Vongola and Shimon: Tell me at least one off your most embarassing moment._

_Well, that's it, can't think anymore :D_

Miyaki: Thank you most kindly! Yes, good time indeed~

Akari: Uhm…I guess you have a small problem with this set….

Miyaki: …Crap.

Gokudera: Oi woman! Where's the Tenth?

Miyaki: He went…somewhere? *smile sweetly*

Gokudera: You kept him somewhere?

Miyaki: I never said I kept him. When have I said that?

Akari: Okay, bugger off you two. Since Tsuna is quite "busy" today, would you like to do the honor of answering this question?

Gokudera: M-Me? But the Tenth should…

Akari: He would love to, I assure you.

Miyaki: *whisper* Thanks

Akari: You own me big bucks, cousin.

Gokudera: T-Then! Of course the Tenth would get exhausted, that bastard Daemon was hell annoying as he was …strong. But the Tenth will always overcome those, because he is the greatest Mafia Boss I had ever known!

Miyaki: *clapping* Well said~

Yamamoto: It almost seems Gokudera really like Tsuna. *grin*

Gokudera: Y-You idiot! I "loyal" to the Tenth, not "love"! Beside…*mumble* _I…you…_*blush*

Yamamoto: What?

Gokudera: N-Nothing idiot! I say nothing!

Akari: M-Miyaki-san…Please wipe that blood out of your nose this instant.

Miyaki: _Ehehehehe_ – All right, please put your hands up and welcome the red-eyes family: Shimon!

*the Shimon appear*

Adelheid: Why is that girl has that creepy smile and a lot of blood in her nose?

Akari: ...Don't get me started. Enma-san, please answer the question.

Enma: …What is "SA"?

Julie: You don't know Enma? They say it's a boy –

Adelheid: Stop it pervert! Enma is too pure to know this!

Miyaki: Come on Adel-san~ 2700 and 0027 is all over the network~!

Enma: What?

Adelheid: I'm mostly sure that he is not a...a…that thing!

Akari: Enma-san, have you liked any girls before?

Enma: … I don't know…

Miyaki: Ha! High possibilities~

Adelheid: Fat chances! And don't spill blood everywhere you stand!

Miyaki: You'll get use to this, girl. And – Oh my, have I _accidentally_ brought some 2700 doujinshi~?

Adelheid: I-I'll never want that crap! *blush*

Akari: Enough! Should we end our conclusion with this instead of driving this show to another crazier subject? Godforsaken me, I have to get home and run to my therapist to remain my sanity after this show!

Adelheid: Fine. But he is not.

Miyaki: ...Okay…But I think he is.

Akari: *sigh* Next and to the last…Please welcome the Primo!

*steps in*

Daemon: Nufufufu, I don't think what would welcome me from the ground was a nose-bleeding girl.

Akari: Please…don't get me started.

Daemon: And since when did I said that I was homosexual? Clearly my manliness could prove that I am completely straight.

Miyaki: Yeah, real men **should** have the _famous_ "coco-nappo cocktail" haircut and laugh like a maniac. Trendy much~

Daemon: *grunts*

Miyaki: Next stop: Dare time! And since Tsuna have to taking care of his _business_ *smirk*, your first dare will have to decline.

Akari: Sorry onelove17. We'll make it up to you next time. *smile* and now, please enjoy "Sakura Addiction" featuring: Rokudo Mukuro and –

Reborn: Hey, I brought back the Hibari. He said he would at least stay until the end of the show.

Hibari: Only if I could get to bite that pineapple to death. *tonfa out*

Mukuro: Kufufufu, I can be flexible. But first…

*music start*

Hibari: Sakura Saku maiochiru  
Nanimo nai boku no te no ue

_Mukuro: __Hakana kute Yasashi kute  
Koware sou kimi mitai na hana_

Hibari: Itsumo no kaisatsu wo surinuketeiku ano kowa sou  
Kagayaku me wo shite mainichi nani ka tsukami totte yukun da

_Mukuro: __Boku wa to ieba nanimo nai mainichi kurikaeshite  
Hieta kokoro motte sa hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru_

Sakura Saku maiochiru  
Nanimo nai boku no te no ue  
Hakana kute Yasashi kute  
Koware sou kimi mitai na hana

_Mukuro: Yogoreta supaiku nara kokoro no oku nishimaikonda_

Hibari Kore de iindayo to sugiyuku haru no nigemichi sagashiterun darou

Nakushite akirameta boru mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita

_Mukuro: Haru ga kuru sakiho koru  
Gurando ga kaze ni yureru  
Fumishimete nakidashita  
Kobore sou kimi mitai na hana_

Koko ni aru wasuremono  
Tori ni kita boku no te no ue  
Hakana kute Yasashi kute  
Koware sou kimi mitai na hana

*music end*  
Everybody: *cheers*  
Miyaki: And that was a beautifull opening for ours (my) favorite time...SECRET TIME~ *evil smile* Get in on victims!  
The victims: Oh hell no…

…***…

_Scene 1: Tsuna_

Reborn: Just watch chapter 10 or episode 9 in the anime, or when he's in DW mode. *drink coffee*

Akari: *snickering* M-Muh….

Gokudera: …

Miyaki: Aww, his loyal puppy could not save his master this time? How adorable~

Gokudera: I'M NOT A DOG, WOMAN!

…***…

_Scene 2: Gokudera_

Gokudera: As the Tenth's right-hand man, I clearly have no shame moments in my life.

Miyaki: Oh really.

Bianchi: Hayato, lying is not good.

Gokudera: A-ANEK - *pass out*

Bianchi: I still remember when he was young; he used to scream _and_ shrieked like a girl _then_ passed out when he saw me though.

Ryohei: He did that TO THE EXTREME?

Lambo: Gyahahaha!

…***…

_Scene 3: Yamamoto_

Yamamoto: Well…I remember as I was young, I threw a baseball so far that it broke through two of my neighbors' windows…

Miyaki: Are you kidding, that was amazing –

Yamamoto: And it landed on the neighbor's dog…and I have to hide in my house for two days. Ahahaha. *scratch his nape*

Akari: …Oh.

…***…

_Scene 4: Ryohei_

Ryohei: I LOST TO SAWADA FOR A FIRST TIME!

Akari: …That was your embarrassing moment?

Ryohei: BOXING IS MY PRIDE! AND LOSING IT TO A MAN WAS A LOST OF PRIDE!

Knuckles: THAT IS EXTREMELY RIGHT!

Ryohei: TO THE EXTREME!

Miyaki: God save my ears! *cover her ears*

…***…

_Scene 5: Lambo_

Reborn: *passed a list*

Miyaki: Let see… pissed his pant…behind exposed countless time…being chased by Bianchi…etc...

Akari: …Wow, that's too much.

Lambo: Gotta…be…calm…

...***...

_Scene 6: Hibari_

Miyaki: Pocky~Scene!

Hibari: Herbivore, I told you to never bring that up. *murderous aura* I'll bite you to death! *chase Miyaki*

Miyaki: You'll never catch me alive!

…***…

_Scene 7: Mukuro_

Mukuro: Not the Pocky scene. You have chosen it already.

Akari: No, but remember the last show? When you have to dye your hair?

Mukuro: … …Don't bring that up.

Daemon: Nufufufu, I can't believe you are my descendant. What a disgrace.

Mukuro: Say who, cocktail hair?

Daemon: *twitch*

…***…

_Scene 8: Giotto _

G: There was that one time I want to speed up my shooting skill with my bow…so I kinda…_ask_ Giotto to help me…

Giotto: You said that it wasn't dangerous!

G: I didn't know that arrow would hit your head instead of the apple!

Daemon: Nuhahahahaha!

Giotto: Stop it!

Asari: Giotto-san cried a lot that time…and it took quite a handful of herb to clean that hole.

Giotto: How could you took me as a dummy?

G: I said I was sorry!

…***…

_Scene 9: G_

Giotto: G was being mistaken as a girl by "her" parent at the moment of birth.

G: What the f - *blush* You said you never brought that up!

Giotto: It was fair, isn't it?

G: Aurgh!

…***…

_Scene 10: Asari_

Asari: One evening I wanted to calm myself, so I played my favorite flute…but instead, it had cracked on the tip and made my lips bruised…

Lampo: You said you have forgiven me!

Asari: I did, Lampo-san. I _did_. *smile eerily*

Lampo: Gyeeeeeeek! He scares me!

…***…

_Scene 11: Lampo_

G: You pissed yourself.

Lampo: I swear I didn't! I am a grown man, how could that happen?

G: Don't be shy brat. Just don't make it too much, like 5 times per week?

Lampo: I didn't! Really! Why don't you believe me?

Asari: *smile*

Daemon: *smile*

Giotto: … _I knew when Daemon spent his time talking with Asari, it would never been a pure intent_…

…***…

_Scene 12: Alaude_.

Daemon: Nufufufu, I remember. One time he caught a criminal, he handcuffed them with himself…but suddenly the handcuffs got rusted and he got out dragging poor Alaude for a while before he killed that man.

Alaude: …

*15 seconds later*

Lampo: SMACK DOWN!

Knuckles: Hallelujah!

…***…

_Scene 13: Knuckles_

Knuckles: A girls suddenly kissed me when I gave my moral lesson of God…God please forgive me *blush*

Giotto: Don't be shy Knuckles. You were quite a good-looking man for a priest.

Knuckles: But…a father should not kiss a girl. It was a sin!

G: You are _dead_. Let it go and walk to heaven, father.

…***…

_Scene 14: Daemon_

Daemon: Let see…it was –

Mukuro: The time when you decided to get that haircut? Or the hairdresser put your hair into a cocktail blender?

Daemon: Excuse me; have I done anything to you?

Mukuro: More that you must. That's why I hate you.

Daemon: *twitch* Anyways, it was –

Reborn: No need to explain more, Daemon. I agree with Mukuro about this.

Mukuro: Kufufufu, why thank you, Arcobaleno.

Daemon: Hey!

…

Akari: …Did we forget something?

Shimon: …Damn…

…***…

_Scene 15: Enma_

Enma: I was …being chase by dogs for teriyaki…

Adelheid: …

Reborn: And I even though no one could be more pathetic than Dame-Tsuna.

…***…

_Scene 16: Adelheid_

Koyo: That would be each time Julie grope Adel in public, in the end!

Julie: I can't help it. It's too soft and bouncy~

Adelheid: Koyo! Julie! Come back here so I can cut those bratty mouths of yours! GET BACK HERE BASTARDS!

…***…

_Scene 17: Koyo_

Koyo: I will never answer it in the end!

Shittopy-chan: Don't be shy Koyo-kun. You used to stare at Adelheid-chan's underwear much, right~?

Koyo: Y-You are the last person I want to hear it in the – GAH! *being smacked by Adel*

Adelheid: Pervert!

…***…

_Scene 18: _

The whole Shimon: … Could you skip this?

Shittopy-chan: Nuu~?

…***…

_Scene 19: Rauji_

Lambo: Rauji! Play with Lambo-san!

Rauji: Okay Lambo.

Lambo: Gyahahaha~ *picking Rauji's nose with a fork*

Akari: …I guess that alone is enough…

Shimon + Vongola: *nod*

…***…

_Scene 20: Julie_

Julie: Actually I –

Adelheid: Have groped a woman and being beaten to the pub for that?

Koyo: You try to see through someone underpants?

Rauji: Teaching a llama to drive?

Shittopy-chan: Eat bugs?

Kaoru: … Smoking?

Julie: Stop it! Why are you always thought bad about me? I don't usually like that!

Shimon: … Well –

Julie: I groped a hairy man look-a-like woman.

Shimon: …

…***…

_Scene 21: Kaoru_

Koyo + Julie: *laughing*

[Flashback](1)

_Kaoru: It's been a while since I have a cake…I wonder what it taste like…*cut the cake*  
_"_Cake": ARRRGH! YOU MONSTER! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?  
__Kaoru: *fidget* I-I…  
_"_Cake": I HAVE A WIFE AND FAMILY TO FEED ON! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL?  
__Kaoru: No! I-I'm so sorry!  
_"_Cake": ARRGH, THE PAIN! IT'S UNBEARABLE!  
__Kaoru: What have I done? *tears*  
_"_Cake": ARHHH…TELL STRAWBERRY CUPCAKE THAT I DIDN'T CHEAT ON HER... TELL MY CHILDREN I LOVE THEM!  
_"_Snack": DADDY!  
_"_Cake": AHHHHHH! *fall*  
__Kaoru: NOOOOO!  
_"_Snack": NOOOOO!  
_"_Cake": *dies*  
__Kaoru: I'M SO SORRY! I SWEAR I WIL NEVER EAT CAKE –  
__Koyo: …MUHAHAHAHA! Oh god, stop- Hahahaha! – I can't breath!  
__Julie: Can't believe he would fall for that! Hehehehehehe~_

[End]

Adelheid: *beating up those two*

Enma: It is okay Kaoru…No one is (actually) laughing at you…*comfort Kaoru*

…

Miyaki: Hey~ how's our result? *skipping to Akari*

Akari: Enough, actually. The Primo pried their secret more easily than the Decimo; and the Shimon was…well, kind of amusing. How did you escape?

Miyaki: Well, an _smart_ herbivore sometime could get away from the carnivore's claw, I guess~

Akari: …I…see…?

Miyaki: You did record everything, right?

Akari: …If they ever found out, I will blame everything on you.

Miyaki: That's mean!

Gokudera: Ugh...I have such a bad dream...

* * *

Akari: We now moved to the next set sent by _moonlight phonex101_:

this is for the next chapter i dare every BOY to put on a dress and dress like a girl even the hair with make up AND strike a pose so miyaki can take a picture AND I MEAN EVERYONE EVEN PRIMOS family.

*Silence*

Akari: … What…the hell?

Miyaki: *squeak* Madness! I love it~!

The boys: NO WAY!

Gokudera: The hell with that f**king scheme! I won't do it!

Ryohei: THERE'S NO MAN'S PRIDE IN THIS TO THE EXTREME!

Hibari: That herbivore asking for this…I'll bite it to death!

Enma: That would be…embarrassing…!

Julie: C'mon gal, I'd like a fully real breast to grope, not doing that to myself!

Koyo: NO f**king WAY IN THE END!

Miyaki: *turn on the TV*

_"N-No…stop it…*gasp* D-Don't touch it, nya~n…"_

*…Silence…*

Akari: … ...Oh no she didn't…*jaw drop*

Reborn: Oh yes she did.

Gokudera: …I…Is that…the Tenth?

Miyaki: Let me explain –

Gokudera: Oh you better explain. Better yet, atart with: What the f**k is Tenth doing with t-that…

Ryohei: That…very extreme cat ears.

Gokudera: …Yeah, that.

Miyaki: Well, make it clear is: Your beloved, "the Tenth", as called "Sawada Tsunayoshi", has caught a disease called "Nyan-nyan syndrome" due to an incredible amount of cuteness and uke-ness inside him has risen up and make him…get that disease. Reborn-san has the cure, but he would not handle it easily if you, by any chances... _refuse to cooperate_ with this show~ *smirk*

The Boys: …

Miyaki: So~ anything to say?

Gokudera: Tch...I'll do it! For the Tenth!

Yamamoto: I…guess I don't have much of a choice. Got to cure Tsuna out of that, haha!

Ryohei: I'LL GET THE CURE TO THE EXTREME!

Hibari: …Hn.

Enma: I must save Tsuna-kun. He's my friend…!

Giotto: …Well, his ancestor should come and do something for him.

Miyaki: That's the spirit~! Now, I'll assign for each team a theme, and you must cross…*snickering* d-dressing as it! Now go and make me – err…Tsuna-kun proud!

Mukuro: …That slyly shameless woman would do anything for her entertainment, right?

Akari: …That was nothing compared to what I _had_ seen in my life. With her. As a cousin.

Adelheid: …This should be amusing.

Reborn: *smirk* Indeed so.

..~~**~~..

_Team Vongola:_

Gokudera: Tenth…I'll suffer anything as long as it'll cure you!

Yamamoto: So, let's see what we have for the theme, shall we?

"Theme: Geisha"

Team Vongola: …

Mukuro: …She just likely to make anyone want to kill her, right?

Ryohei: THAT'S EXTREMELY UNMANLY!

Gokudera: We don't need you to tell us that, lawn head!

Reborn: *from behind* Bucker up, boys. *carry the 10 years bazooka*

Team Vongola:!

..~~**~~..

_Team Primo_

G: … So, what to do now?

Alaude: …Daemon, you dare touch me one more, I'll kill you.

Daemon: Nufufu, excuse me for having no private space. And we were already dead, thank you very much.

Giotto: Let's get this done. I don't want to know what will happen to my grandchild…nor what had gone wrong with what I have heard and have seen. Shall we?

"Theme: Flamenco dancers"

Team Primo: … We are so f**ked up.

..~~**~~..

_Team Shimon_

Julie: I don't get the reason you played this game!

Enma: …But…Tsuna-kun is in …trouble.

Koyo: We have dragged our asses in; we have to finish this like a man…in the end!

Kaoru: Even…Tokyo Mew mew?

Rauji: What?

"Theme: Tokyo Mew me –

Miyaki: Hold it right there my damsels! For the selfish needs of my own and the reviewers, I demand to change the theme this instant! *burst in*

Koyo: HAVE YOU HAD NO SENSE OF PRIVACY? WE'RE IN THE DRESSING ROOM HERE!

Miyaki: Thank you, good bye, I'll see you again in the fashion show~ Tallyho~!

Koyo: GET OUT! …Sheesh, luckily that we didn't remove the clothes in the end!

Julie: C'mon man~ You afraid of a little chick barge in ya room to see some abs~?

Koyo: I'm not like you, in the end.

Rauji: … I thought she change another…nicer theme.

Enma: What…does it say, Rauji-kun?

"Theme: Maids"

Team Shimon: … That not even better!

..~~**~~..

_Mysterious team 1:_

? : Fuck this trash, this crappy sh*tload is f**king itchy.

? : VOI! If you tear this one again, we're not going to get you anymore!

? : Ushishishi, this suit doesn't show any of my royal looks.

? : Hey, I think you look exactly like a (fake) princess, senpai…Stop stabbing me.

? : Hey~, cheer up~! I feel so fabulous and dazzling in this~

? : For the boss-For the boss-For the boss…

..~~**~~..

_Mysterious team 2:_

? : Are you sure about this…I feel odd. My stomach…

? : Aw, don't be shy. You look cute in that.

? : A-Am I suppose to take that as a compliment? The clothes are so weird…

? : After this, I should get back to work on that Mosca model…

..~~**~~..

~Girls only~

Akari: … Nyan-nyan syndrome?

Miyaki: Pretty cool huh?

Akari: F**king no! What the hell did you think?

Miyaki: Hey, I can't spill the beans all over that Reborn-san was the person at fault. After all, it _was_ his bullet.

Chrome: Are Boss...going to be okay?

Miyaki: Yeah I guess so. Compare to his daily life, this thing was nothing.

Adelheid: Such a tragic life for a mafia Boss. Wimpy as he is.

Akari: I'm gonna say the same for Enma-san.

Miyaki: Chill out, girls~ know that this fashion show is like a lovely dinner served just for us ladies. I need a quick check-in. Geisha kimono and wigs for Room 1?

Bianchi: Present, along with the make up and stuffed bras for each rooms.

Miyaki: I own you lots, sister. Flamenco dresses and wigs for Room 2?

Chrome: ...Yes.

Miyaki: Perfect. Maid outfits and wigs for Room 3?

Adelheid: All there. Stockings are also prepared.

Miyaki: Cousin, did the other teams arrive?

Akari: Moody as they were, but presenting at the backstage.

Miyaki: Wrap it and prepared your seat~. Remember: What ever might happened, there're _none of our concern _anymore.

Akari: ...Talk about irresponsible.

Miyaki: I am~ let's rolling!

Shittopy-chan: Nuu~

(to be continued...)

* * *

(**Epic) Cliffhanger~! Wonder what could happen to our (poor) models? *smile***

**And as I was saying at first, if you (your OC) want to become a host then all you have to do is answer me this simple question:**

WHO IS THE STRAIGHT ONE AND **NEVER** BE PAIRED IN KHR?

**Quick tips**: _Think twice about your first answer. Think. TWICE._

**_The dead line is...well, anytime! Feel free to send me the answer~!_**

**(1) : If you could figure where is this belong to, you're OFFICIALLY my yaoi-fangirls close friend! Try and guess which it belongs to~**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO SEND YOUR TRUTH/DARE SET! (Boy, long A/N!)**

**PEACE AND LOVING~ **

**Christain out!**


	12. SPECIAL INTERVIEW 4: 4 dares in a row

**... *jump out of tons of paper* I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVEEEEE!**

**I have decided to cut off some of my pointless Author notes, to keep the story flow in line. That's explain the shortage of chapters (but long in words...)**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Eccentric on a certain couple... You'll have to read to find out.**

**Warning: Crack and ramdomness. 'Nough said.**

**A/N: Today sets are from: _moonlight phonex101_ (continue), _Nate Enless_, _Tenshi Icarus_, _TwiLightAmano_ and _iCrystal_. Thank you~!**

**Also, I would like to share some of my thoughts for the very awesome and dedicated reviewers:**

**iCrystal: Your ramdomnessly review really let me off the track, and tada~ this chapter! Your words is so precious to me! *hugs***

**moonlight phonex 101: Haha, just do it for the fans~ _Just do it for the fans_. And this chapter, I continued your dare...'cause it tempt me so bad! *hugs***

**Supervisors by Fate: Well, keep on going with that interview you are doing right now, it was great! Glad to hear that someone could be so inspired just by reading my fic...*hugs***

**xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx: I like that impression you have~! My thought exactly! *hugs***

**onelove17: You always there for me... Thank you sooo much for your kind and inspirable words! And of course, we could always be friend! *hugs***

**lovepikachu12: Absolutely adore your work, and I was so glad when you leave me a review! Keep on the epicness! *hugs***

**And finally...**

**Disclaimer: I can only own this, but if I have the KHR too then...*dreaming some outraged fantasies***

**Now... ENJOY~!**

* * *

_Previously on KHR's Absolutely Abnormal Interview:_

"_Hnn...Y-You baseba - Idiot! __Don't use to much force on it!"_

"_Sorry Gokudera, can't be helped. I'll…try to be gentler, okay?"_

"_You stupid pineapple herbivore – Ungh...!"_

"_Now now Kyoya-kun~ you asking me for t-this... Remem - ber?"_

"_Then does it quick or I'll bite - ...!"_

"_S-Stop it...I can't breathe...Knuckles...!"_

"_God...It's too tight... *gasp*"_

"_I'm going to kill you Asar – S-Stop, stop! It's h-hurt!"_

"_Please be patient G-san. I p...*gasp* promise you'd feel at ease later..."_

"_S-Stop pushing in you big – Agh – you bloody..."_

"_Nufufufu, don't be too distress about that~ can't take ...the heat, Alaude~?"_

"_Agh...I'll kill you for...Agh – You... Ung – _

_**[BEEP]**_

Akari: ... What are you doing?

Miyaki: I don't know, honestly...Giving the audience some previous moments of the last show?

Akari: Definitely **no** since you're not having _that much_ of _hospitality_, if you have any of that left. First, your so-called "audience" had gone to the hospital for mass emergencies of blood-loss which I bet my money that most of it would cause by _you_ and _a panic little uke_ ...which I really don't want to know the details...

Miyaki: Yah~ they'll be okay. They were just, like, drowning inside a pool of blood that flooded the entire floor that's all~! Why do you mention it as I was a criminal who used a poor defenseless boy to do the dirty works? I am a _saint_!

Akari: Yeah, and I'm Santa Clause who giving children free doujinshi at Christmas. And load of them without any censors. *snort*

Miyaki: Really?

Akari: _No_. And second, that's not what happened at the last show.

Miyaki: *shocking face* Oh my gosh, it's not? *gasp*

Akari: Don't you dare make that face. I know what you've been thinking with that…loathed brain of yours.

Miyaki: Cousin~ You have got to admit that it was comedy gold when they were trying to wear those corsets~! And I _just can't_ resist the needs of hearing again those _juicy_, _intensive_ and…_arousing_ sounds~ *low squeal* Say in –

Akari: Don't make me soap your mouth, Miyaki. Now stop polluting the innocents' minds and let them watch the real things, please?

Miyaki: Yeah okay.

_Real previously on KHR's Absolutely Abnormal Interview:_

"_G-Gah…Ungh… Boss, that's too stiff! L…Let go…!"_

"_You offered that to me, remember scum? Stop moving… I almost release it…*breathe* -_

_**[BEEP]**_

Akari: MIYAKI!

Miyaki: It's really selfish not to share such delicious fan-services to my fellow fangirls!

Where's the humanity in you?

Akari: You just serve it for your own entertainment! Stop polluting me!

Miyaki: Uwaah~ You're no fun! *pout*

* * *

_**REAL**__ previously at KHR's Absolutely Abnormal Interviews:_

Miyaki: Ooh my~ aren't we lucky having these beautiful geishas to serve us some… entertainments~? *smirk*

Yamamoto: [Blue plain kimono with red obi (1) and long black wig with flower pins] Well…Look on the bright side guys, this isn't so bad. *smile*

Gokudera: Look on the bright side? [Red decorative kimono with black obi and loosely combed-up silvered wig] I felt like an f**king woman in town…

Ryohei: … [Yellow painted kimono with orange obi and braided brown wig with strings] I feel so…extremely unmanly.

TYL Lambo: Yare yare…That's not the way I really want when I return to the past… [Green semi-decorate kimono with yellow obi and afro black wig]

Shittopy-chan: … Gokudera-kun? *steps closer*

Gokudera: W-What is it…?

Shittopy-chan: This is real boobs right? *touching his "chest"*

Gokudera: … *blush* WHAT THE F**KING HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME Y-YOU UMA?

Miyaki: Nya~ he's so cute~! Like a shy virgin!

Yamamoto: Haha, she's right.

Gokudera: What the - Which side are you on you…you…BIG IDIOT!

_**Clank!**_

Mukuro: Kufufu, aren't you beautiful, _Kyoya-chan_? [Indigo decorated kimono with magenta obi with his original pineapple wig and flower kanzashi (2)]

Hibari: Say it one more time _feminine herbivore_, and I'll bite that _girlish pineapple head_ of yours to death. [Purple plain kimono and white obi with short black wig]

Miyaki: Hey everyone, a Cat Fight!

Mukuro + Hibari: F*ck off.

*v*

Adelheid: …

Koyo: If you have something to say then say it in the end!

Adelheid: Nothing…Just though those are much shorter than we have expected.

Julie: Adel-sama~ How about a nice massage for your - *being send flying*

Adelheid: YOU DIRTY MAID!

Rauji: … This is very embarrassing.

Kaoru: Enma… Done yet?

Enma: *still in the dressing room* Nooo…I can't get out…

Bianchi: Now boy, that won't do. Clothes are only beautiful if you put a lot of love in it.

Enma: But…

Adelheid: Don't worry; your appearance would be much less ridiculous than those guys. No offense.

Rauji: ...None taken.

Enma: …I can't get out, literally… The stocking…

Bianchi: *sigh* Don't worry, I'll help. *step inside*

Koyo: Come to think of it, that loser looks quite like a girl in that dress, in the end.

Rauji: He's…cute?

Adelheid: … He does have a feminine look.

Kaoru: … Julie said he would grope him if he was a real girl.

*v*

Akari: …

G: [red dress and white fan]

Giotto: [orange dress and black fan] …

Asari: [blue dress and white fan]…

Lampo: [green and yellow fan]…

Chrome: ...

Alaude: [violent…err, I mean…violet and black fan]...

Knuckles: _Amen_. [Yellow and gray fan]

Daemon: What?

Lampo: ... Daemon-nii, I never believe this day would come…but I would like to tell you something very serious. So serious that it might shock you, or even horrified you.

Daemon: ...What?

Lambo: But no matter what we meant to tell you, it didn't come from the mutual hatred before. But from the courage and friendship we had shared, had been through and had stood still while us standing here…in this dressing room.

Daemon: What...?

Lambo: So please, for the code of friendship: No abusing, no revenge, no chasing with chainsaw at the (my) back and literally stab through each other like the time I accidentally put your hair into the blender for this shape I have seen today. And just so you know, I'm still quite proud of it.

Deamon: …What?

Giotto: …Hit it please, Lampo.

Lampo: Ahem… MY EYES! MY EYEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! THE HORROR CONTAINED IN MY EYES HOLLESSSS!

Knuckle: The prophecy which said the end of human's fashion sense...has occurred!

Lampo: BOIL ME ALIVE! TAKE ME! ANYTHING NECESSARY BUT GETS RID OF HIM! I CAN'T LIVE ON SEEING SUCH HORROR THING EXISSSSST!

*scream and running around like mad*

Giotto: Hey G, how can I unseen it...?

G: I don't know... How about you put an apple in front of your eyes and let me try my luck again? The arrow would probably hit it...

Damon: What are you talking about dimwit fools - *stared at the mirror* … Who's that?

Giotto: …It's you, Daemon.

Daemon: … …I-I look –

G: Like a disgrace of a human's being?

Alaude: Horrified and disgusted?

Knuckles: For your sins, I must guide you the way to the real fashion sense. If God grant you any left...

Lampo: You criminal!

Giotto: …I can't believe I'll say this…but –

Akari: I feel sick at –

Daemon: YOU CAN MOCK ALL YOU WANT, BUT YOU'LL NEVER GET ME! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD DO THIS TO YOU ARROGANT FOOLS! ME, I TELL YOU! MEEE! **MEEEEEEEEE!***running around crying* …*and fainted*

Akari: So...the bad dress has ruined his brain …along with his dignity?

G: Nah, he doesn't have a "dignity" to begin with, so he should be fine.

Chrome: ...I'm sorry, but I seem to take the worst dress in the store and give it to him…

Giotto: … Is that so…

G: *thumbs up*

*v*

Miyaki: Okay, step closer to each others now…Team Vongola, try to be more shy and sensitive~ like high-class ladies. You're too bold and manly!

Gokudera: If you so good then come here and do it yourself!

Miyaki: Oh I'm a million time better than you guys at this – I'm a _girl_ in case you've forgotten. Team Shimon; make a naughtier pose please?

Julie: C'mon Enma, do that pose I taught you earlier~ Don't be a pussy!

Enma: Uhm…well...N-Nya~?

Miyaki: … _Damn you Julie, damn you._ *hold back a nosebleed* T-That's looking good Team Primo!

Gioto: Well, G had his experience.

G: I do not! *fumed*

Miyaki: Okay …hey, hideous piece of feathered coco-nappo or whatever you called…stays away from the camera a little bit please?

Deamon: Nufufu…once I found out who did this to my precious face…*emo aura*

Hibari: Hurry up. Or I'll bite all. To death. *deadly aura*

Miyaki: Just a second Hibari-_chan_~ Let me adjust the –

*doors flew over*

Akari: ...*groan* NOT THE DOOR AGAIN!

Squalo: VOOOI! Let's take the f**king picture and get out already!

The others: ... What are they wearing?

Miyaki: Oh, just something beautiful, elegant and surprisingly _feminine_ called "cheongsam". It gives you the amazing curves ya know~.

Squalo: F**k you woman! You're going to pay for this! [White cheongsam with deep blue décor and a blue umbrella]

Belphegor: Ushishishi, damaging the prince's pride is unforgivable, cheap peasant. [Gold cheongsam and a black umbrella]

Fran: Wait, you have a thing called "pride" left, senpai? That's too expensive for you, fake princess. [Teal cheongsam with black décor and a teal umbrella]

Belphegor: ...I'm going to dispose you later, if I weren't too stiff in this peasantry cheap dress.

Miyaki: Aw, nothing suit your fine taste my fairly queen? If you're so not interested in this, perhaps giving back my money for that cheap dress then. Pucker up and pay me 20.000 yen.

Belphegor: ... I guess I could wear this to Froggy then.*grin*

Fran: Keep it princess, I don't want a dress with that (fake) royal germs spoiling all over it.

Belphegor: *knives ready*

Lussuria: Mou~ children, you're too adorable to your own good in those cute dresses~ Someone's having a fine taste~ *tackle hug the group*

Miyaki: Luss-nee, you're flattering me too much~. I see you're quite fancy that dress?

Lussuria: What can I say? This one makes me kind of...attractive, yes? [Lime cheongsam with yellow décor and a yellow umbrella]

Fran: I need to puke.

Xanxus: Scum, work that damn camera and take that sh*tty picture now, or I'll blast your f**king heads off. [Red cheongsam with gold décor and a black umbrella]

Leviathan: *being stomped on*

Akari: ...Hey, that's not the one we were giving to him.

Lussuria: Sorry child~ turns out his stunning skin could not fit into those ~.

Squalo: Voooii! Those damn dresses made him being such a bastard! Did you know how much work to calm Boss down?

Fran: Yeah, you should be proud. You were doing _all the work_.

Belphegor: Ushishishishishi~

Squalo: S-Shut it you insolent brats! *blush*

Miyaki: C'mon, we got a lot of work to do so...get your ass back here Vari –

*door flew over...again*

Byakuran: My my...isn't it crowded, Shou-chan?

Shoichi: ...Well I –

*Everyone has their weapon on...except Shimon though*

Miyaki: Hey hey...ladies~ chill out. I don't want to have a massive Cat Fights in here.

The cross dressers: WE'RE MENLY!

Reborn: She's right, _ladies_. I should know that you'd come, Byakuran. *smirk*

Byakuran: Aren't you all looking good. Mind if I join a little? [White Lolita dress] *twirling*

Gokudera: ...I need to puke so bad...

Shoichi: P-Please get on with this so I can get back – ugh... [Tan Lolita dress]

Spanner: Hello Vongola and to...whoever you are. [Oliver green Lolita dress]

Akari: Hey...how did you black-mail those two?

Miyaki: The Varia? I just use the same tactic with the earlier victims. And for Milliefore...well, it went out easy...

Akari: You mean?

Miyaki: Byakuran just accepted it. He's got some bravery, or ...whatever in his sick mind has.

Akari: _I think that's come more from selfish desire_...*looking at Byakuran tries to hug Shoichi*

Miyaki: Okay, ready? One...two...three...say "Caramell Dansen" idiots~!

* * *

Miyaki: *holding the pictures and jumping ups and downs*

Gokudera: ...That b**ch is going to be like that all day?

Akari: ...Probably *sigh*. And to open the "Special Edition" today, I would like to – Miyaki: Thank you so much phonex-chan~ Can I call you phonex-chan? 'Cause you're a. w. e. s. o. m. e ~ *smile*

Akari: ... Let's ignore that mental woman over there. Today's opening set will be from Nate Enless, who sent it to our mailbox:

_I dare Hibari to kiss Alaude. OTL failed dare... Oh and a G27 kiss too._  
_Hibari put on a police outfit!_  
_Q:_  
_Tsuna who's do you think is cuter A!reborn or A!Colonello or TYL!Hibari?_  
_Hibari, don't you have anything else to wear besides a uniforn?_  
_Brain died from overload... Bye!_

Reborn: I brought the loser back. *dragging Tsuna*

...

Gokudera: *dash* TEEENNNTH - *stop at mid-air*

Akari: ...What the –

All the semes for Tsuna: ...*nosebleed*

Miyaki: ... Hey, I thought the "Nyan-nyan syndrome" had worn off by now. *using a handkerchief to wipe her blood*.

Reborn: That stupid name of a syndrome could not wear off until –

Giotto: *kissing Tsuna*

Reborn: ...he gets to kiss a person he at least _emotionally_ attaches off *smirk* Just like killing two bird in one stone.

Giotto: *smile* As much I want to let him in that form, my grandchild would cause too much distraction if he goes on like that. And I fulfill the dare too.

Akari: …Clever...

Tsuna: *blush*

Gokudera: Tenth! Are you okay? *run to Tsuna* Damn, if I was fast enough...

Tsuna: H-Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine Gokudera-kun…

Miyaki: Yah, save the emotional scene later on. Now, Hibari~!

Hibari: What are you looking at low-life herbivore? [Police outfit with handcuff]

Tsuna: H-Hibari-s-san?

Mukuro: *wolf whistles*

Miyaki: *hitting Mukuro in the head*

Mukuro: Oya! What the hell!

Miyaki: I'm sorry sir but flirting for pineapples is currently an unavailable service ~ *smile*

Mukuro: Fffffuuu… *grumble*

Hibari: I'm going to bite you all to death, *shows tonfa*. Start with you over there.

Alaude: … You dare to challenge me, fake cop? I'm going to arrest you for lowered the name of the police and mimicking my weapon.

Hibari: You are the one mimicking me, herbivore.

Alaude: And only a fake cop wears tonfa. *attack*

_[~Political crisis~]_

Akari: There's nothing "political" about this stupid thing! Delete that line!

Tsuna: Hiiieee! Miyaki-san is going straight to the fight! Is she lost her mind?

Gokudera: Are you deaf woman? Get your ass back –

Miyaki: *gently push Hibari into Alaude*

_..._

_[~Political break~]_

Miyaki: Should this much easier then~? *smirk*

Ryohei: How can she extremely do that?

Giotto: … *cough* Alaude?

Alaude: …

_[~Political crisis resumed~]_

Miyaki: This time, twice the tensions~!

Akari: This is nothing related to politics just because they are dressed (pretended) as cops! And I even doubt they have any ideas about "politics" in those brains.

Miyaki: Bah, who care~? Tsuna-kun, answer the question please? *smile*

Tsuna: H-Hiieee… _She's scare me…_

Miyaki: I know~. Isn't it awesome?

Tsuna: *sweats drop* Uhm…well…*glance*

Reborn: *loaded gun* You were saying, Dame-Tsuna?

Hibari: *still busy fighting*

Tsuna: I-I…think Colonello is.

Colonello: You just saying that 'cause you afraid those two would beat you to the pub, kora.

Tsuna: *sullen nod*

Colonello: That's okay kiddo. Just don't say that in front of Lal, kora!

Miyaki: Let's end this. Hibari~ have you –

Hibari: *still fighting*

Miyaki: …I guess that's a "No".

* * *

Akari: Someone stop those guys! They're going to blow up the whole stage! And I can't pay any more for the damages!

Miyaki: Next on the show, here comes the set sent by Tenshi Icarus*smile* of course, from our mailbox.

Akari: Are you even listening!

_Alright, here goes! :)_  
_Truth_  
_To Hibari: Admit it! You like Dino...just shout it in front of everybody! And, for pete's sake, tell everyone the best girl you've ever met!_  
_Dare:_  
_Leviathan! Disobey Xanxus for once, do something to him like Gokudera and Yamamoto did to Tsuna!XDD_  
_Umm...I dare Hibari to choose a girl and kiss her! LOL best if the girl is Chrome, and if she is, let Mukuro witness it! Hahahahaha *evil smirk*_  
_And ask Gokudera not to fall over when seeing Bianchi for 1 hour!_  
_Thanks._

Akari: …*looking at the fight* Please…*groan*

*door gently open*

Dino: Hey guys. Did I miss anything – Hey, Tsuna! You're back!

Tsuna: D-Dino-san! Thank god you're here!

Reborn: Go rescue your badass damsel already.

Dino: But who is – Kyoya, what did I said about this? Don't' start fighting randomly at people's place! *rush to the fight*

Romario: He's really care for the kid all right.

Reborn: Well, I _am_ his _responsible_ tutor after all. *drink coffee*

All: …

Reborn: You all got something to say?

Dino: You're going to get serious injury! Stop fighting! *finally drag Hibari out*

Hibari: Do you want me to bite you to death? Let go! *struggling*

Alaude: We are not finish yet you – *look at Giotto*

Giotto: …*shook head*

Alaude: … Don't you ever order me around. *step away*

Miyaki: Ara~ Did I feel sexual tensions much? *humming*

Akari: ...*shrug* Hibari-san.

Hibari: No.

Miyaki: Don't deny it~.

Hibari: I feel nothing for that horse, herbivore.

Dino: Bucking Bronco, how many times I have to tell you* sigh*. And can't you say something nice to me after I rushed all the way from the hospital to here?

Hibari: …

Dino: A common word will be nice? *grin* Please?

Hibari: … I can tolerate you better from those annoying herbivore, that's all. *turn away*

Everyone who temporally knows Hibari: *genuine shock*

Reborn: *smirk*

Dino: That's way better from the medicine. Thank you! *bright smile*

Miyaki: Aww ~ I hate to break such a cute (yaoi) moment for the viewer (my sick yaoi desire), but Hibari have to answer another one. So, who~?

Hibari: Girls…only a bunch of annoying herbivores to me. *scowl*

Miyaki: Tell me about it. Kyoko?

Tsuna: *fidgeting*

Hibari: Who?

Miyaki: Pass, I can't tolerate her superb obviousness too. Haru?

Hibari: Stalker.

Miyaki: Much. Chrome?

Hibari: *scowl* If that herbivore isn't with that bad-sensed pineapple herbivore, maybe I would.

Chrome: …

Mukuro: *trident appears*

Miyaki: *smirk* Well, you don't need to hide it. I know it's me ~

Hibari: Never in my dream, herbivore.

…

Mukuro: *trolling face* Trolololololol~

Gokudera: *snickering* Nice one Hibari. _Nice one._

Miyaki: *glare dagger* _See who will have the last laugh, bastards_.

Hibari: …*point* that red-haired herbivore.

Akari: M-Me…?

Hibari: You're not loud, annoying and got on my nerve like those usual herbivores. And you kind of remind me of someone. *glance at Tsuna*

Tsuna: ...*slight blush*

Akari: … Um, thank you for your compliments…I guess. Let's move to the dare –

Miyaki: - I got this. Leviathan ~ *cooed*

Levi: …*quickly running to the door*

Miyaki: Ahem…Your highness~?

Belphegor: *throws dagger at Levi*

Levi: Ouch! B-Belphegor, how could you!

Belphegor: Ushishishi, she call me "your highness"~ unlike you peasant.*grin*

Fran: You know how to use the dumb one, ne?

Miyaki: _Why yes, yes I am_. Levi-kun, how could you _run away_ from my show? *smile darkly*

Levi: B-But I can never do that to Boss! It's impossible!

Miyaki: Worry not; I got the permission from his "uke" already.

Squalo: V-VOOOI!

Levi: But I don't know how to –

Miyaki: *push Levi inside of a room*. Don't worry about that sleeping beast over there; I have drugged him. Have fun~ *lock the door*

Levi: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! **NO!** *punching door*

Squalo: VOOOI! You _drugged_ him?

Miyaki: He was hungry; there was a beautiful juicy round of steaks in front of him! How could anyone said no?

Mukuro: Kufufufu, drug in his meal…how classic.

Akari: As if *sigh*… She knocked him out cold _while _he was eating.

All: …

Reborn: Impressive. *smirk*

Miyaki: Can't have the old way forever. Hibari, you're up again~!

Hibari: *tonfa on* Never.

Akari: So…What little trick in your sleeves now, Miyaki-san?

Miyaki: Watch me~. *come whisper in Hibari's ear*

[A minute later]

Hibari: … If it's not working, I will –

Miyaki: - Bite me to death, I know. Look, I maybe obnoxious, but I never let anyone down before. Deal?

Hibari: You're talking nonsense, herbivore. *walking to Chrome*

Chrome: C-Cloud man?

Hibari: *kiss Chrome gently*

…

Tsuna: H-Hiieeee?

Dino: K-Kyoya? *shock*

Gokudera: …

Ryohei: EXTREME!

Yamamoto: Haha, look at him go!

Hibari: *smirk at Mukuro*

Mukuro: … Oya…

…

_[Fighting again]_

Miyaki: *smirk* Hoh~ Look at them fight with such passion! Hibari, you better thank me!

Akari: … You always look for entertainment, ne, Miyaki-san...?

Miyaki: *smile*

Tsuna: G-Gokudera-kun, you think Hibari-san really mean to do it?

Gokudera: …

Tsuna: I know…m-maybe Hibari-san really mean it. He always serious after all…

Gokudera: …

Yamamoto: Uh Tsuna? Gokudera seems a little bit off there…

Gokudera: S-Shut up idiot…Don't ruin it…

Bianchi: You look pale Hayato. Want to stop?

Gokudera: N-Never!

[30 minutes later]

Levi: *burst out of the room* I'M SORRY BOSS! *running*

Xanxus: YOU TRASH! *shooting beams at Levi*

Miyaki: Ara? He took 30 minutes just to pull a prank... Or something else~ I presume? *smirking*

Akari: *bonks Miyaki's head* Have you got nothing else in your dark head?

Lussuria: Mou~ what did our bad Levi do to my husband this time~?

Squalo: VOOI! Boss is not your husband Lussuria!

Fran: *cough* Jealous much.

Squalo: What did you say brat! *flushed face*

Gokudera: *fainted*

Yamamoto: ... Haha, he failed.

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun! I-Is he going to be okay?

Miyaki: There's an infirmary room at the left. Take him there Yamamoto-kun.

Yamamoto: Right on. *carry Gokudera*

Akari: *look at the pair going in the room* … W-Wait a minute, I remembered that we didn't have any in - …fir…*realize*. You...

Miyaki: *lock the "infirmary" room* _I know_ *smile brightly*

* * *

Miyaki: We're now moving to the center of today's show, and here's another set from TwiLightAmano:

_okay okay.. hmm.. I have some dares! XD_  
_for D18:_  
_1. Hibari, would you say some lovely things to Dino? he always waiting for it.._  
_2. play a pocky game! XD_  
_for 8059:_  
_1. okay, Gokudera, I know you really like Yamamoto. so say it LOUDLY and CLEARLY here_  
_2. please 80 kiss 59 NOT TOO GENTLY~ I like play it rough XD_

Hibari: You rapid herbivores … *tonfa on*

Miyaki: Hey, don't violate my viewers! They are my feeding money!

Hibari: They expect me to be nice? I'll bite them to death!

Dino: Kyoya, really *sigh*…Just lay down a little, will you? *hug Hibari lightly*

All: …!

_[Well…He's dead.]_

Miyaki: …Oh wait, he's not dead.

Reborn: Hmm…The old said were true: Idiots do live long.

Dino: … Kyoya?

Hibari: I'm tired. Stay right there or I'll bite you to death.

Akari: …So is this count as…?

Dino: It is. *smile*

Miyaki: *repeatedly taking pictures* Hey, could you two still play Pocky in this pose?

Akari: ... Such an innocent picture, completed with horrified bloody background...

Miyaki: Oh, didn't notice about that. *wipe the nosebleed* Well, we could always try that new stuff...*amused glint*

Dino: What new stu - *disappear*

_..._

Mukuro: Adieus baby~!

Reborn: My dream has come true, at last... *hold a scroll* one down, some more to go.

Mukuro: Now how about I do the same thing with the brat...*thinking*

Fran: Ooh, wonder what devilish schemes my veggie master will come up and ultimately become a downfall joke of the day...? I'm so excited.

Mukuro: *stabbing Fran repeatedly* Die you bloody frog!

Belphegor: Get your hands off the prince's Froggy at once!

Akari: What is this...Some kind of Disposing-my-unwanted-pupils Day?

Miyaki: I hate to break all this beautiful hope in yours~ but they're just being transferred into another ..._suitable_ place for the dare. If you need to thank anyone, that would be Shoichi-kun over there~.

Shoichi: *being hugged by Byakuran*

Akari: I thought your lips were starting to say "romantic"...

Miyaki: That word is too pure and grand for my (polluted) mind. I'd more prefer –

Reborn: Tch. Let's get going at the idiot couple and get them together. I'm too tired for this.

Miyaki: ...You mean all the releasing sexual tension, eight-ton hints throwing mercilessly at the fans, the obviously connection, the luminously blushing, the tsundere-idiotic seme classical term of relationship showing so painfully clear and so on and on and on...and still _not enough_?

Reborn: Yes.

_...~~~3~~~..._

Gokudera: ...Ugh...My head...

Yamamoto: Gokudera, good to see you up! How does it feel?

Gokudera: ... Okay, I'm in here, alone...no sign of the Tenth or anyone beside this baseball idiot... and I'm on a bed, a clean white bed and...*slight blush* ...WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING! *shots off the bed*

Yamamoto: Well, Miyaki say this is the "infirmary" room, but I haven't seen a single medical cabin in this room. So I'll –

Gokudera: Wait. WAIT. That horrible witch tells you that?

Yamamoto: It's not nice to say that to – where are you going?

Gokudera: ...You idiot. She has locked us in this f**king room!

*radio buzzing sound*

"_Welcome test subjects of mine, to a little fun game that I have in mind. As you now, you two are now trapped inside of a complete strange room, with only a small window and a bed, with only one exit that has been locked. So, what option will I give you to test your skill... die or get out alive?"_

Yamamoto: Hey, that voice sound kinds of familiar...

Gokudera: You idiots, that was...from Jigsaw! I thought that guy is n-not real!

"_My identity is not your concern, not as much as your lives are now on my hand. So, what would it be for your freedom, hmm? Let's hear at my options for your –."_

"_Oh Pete's sake, this is a comedy show, not Saw! Cut it out."_

"_But I like this voice~"_

"_I don't have enough sanity to let this insane speech continue. Cut some slack for them, will you?"_

"_Fine fine...*cut off the Jigsaw voice* Just fulfill the dare then you'll free as birds. Good luck~. *farther voice* Cousin~ why do you always cut off the highlight of the moment~ That's not nice~!"_

Yamamoto: ... Gokudera?

Gokudera: ... I swear...I'll never watch Saw ever again... Now give me those damn dares idiot!

Yamamoto: Maa maa, easy there Gokudera. We can share~

Gokudera: Not now and not ever baseball nut! You tighten my oxygen over here, just read that damn paper!

For 8059:  
1. okay, Gokudera, I know you really like Yamamoto. So say it LOUDLY and CLEARLY here  
2. please 80 kiss 59.

Gokudera: ... What the F**K WITH THOSE LINES, AND WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE F**KERS THINK I WOULD LET ME DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT?

Yamamoto: ...*read a small paper* Do I really have to...? Gokudera might not like that, ha-ha...*scratch his nape*

* * *

*meanwhile*

Dino: ... I just hope I could pull this out while he's still asleep...*picking a pocky* All right, here goes nothing... I hope I could survive though...

* * *

_...~~~3~~~..._

Gokudera: How come someone tells ME that I love YOU? I d-don't even like you on the first place! Who is this person that assumes me to l-like you?

Yamamoto: Chill out Gokudera... It was just a dare...

Gokudera: I have gone through too many dare for a day! And this! What would the Tenth think of me?

Yamamoto: ...

Gokudera: ... Hey, baseball idiot?

Yamamoto: ... *sigh*

Gokudera: Oi...I thought you was suppose to look all merry happy crackly as usual...?

Yamamoto: ...

Gokudera: ...Oi, Yama –

Yamamoto: It's all about Tsuna, isn't it?

Gokudera: ...W...What is that suppose to mean?

Yamamoto: All you said so far was "the Tenth this..." and "the Tenth that..." and even when we are here, together and alone, you just ... keep on the habit. It's ... not by any mean, but rather...

Gokudera: I have to express my loyalty to the Tenth. It's what I must do, idiot!

Yamamoto: But Tsuna is our friend, remember? _Our friend_, not _your boss. _*face Gokudera* and ... why are you insisted to be so? Don't you care about other's feelings too?

Gokudera: *slight blush* H-Hey...Idiot, what's with the –

Yamamoto: Don't you even care... for what I think too?

[Dedicated to my reviewer~ Line style!]

(Gokudera's P.O.V)

_"Don't you even care...for what I think too?"_

_What... he _would_ think...? Have that even crossed my mind...?_

_I swallowed quietly as his gaze kept his lock on me; as this is the first time I had ever been caught off guard, and hardly to imagine that it was HIM, off all people, could do that to me. Sometimes, I had caught some of his rarely serious moments, maybe on one of his stupid baseball games, or one in the Rain ring battle. Just as I secretly never wanted to face that look, there I was, looking hopelessly at the serious Yamamoto._

_"What... do you mean by that? W-Why should I care about what you...think?" There, I tried to gather some senses, also prepared some of my usual snarls... but that was the best I could do; my tongue died before I got the chance._

_"... Just forget it Gokudera. You do deserve it anyways." And there went the idiot's act again: smiling, waving hand, cracking a laugh. He doesn't even know how bad his act right now. That poker face I was seeing was just pathetic._

_And ...hurt. Which also had affected some... no, _many_ on me._

_...Wait, I was being hurt...because of that guy?_

_"...Stop that."_

_"What?"_

_"_That!_ That stupid, idiotic-like-hell look on your face! Cut the chase and tell me what is going wrong with your head, you stupid baseball nut!" I fumed harshly at him. Why idiots were too hard to understand? It made me felt way beyond irritated!_

_"... Do you... love Tsuna?"_

_I felt my head was going colder, like a cup of slush flying at my face. He thought...I like..._the Tenth_?_

_Came to think of it, he did mention that before... Could it be...?_

_My body went chill, and my chest began to ache all over, "You...like Tsuna, don't you idiot?"_

_That must be it. That was the reason why he kept mulling at the moment. He was... interested in the Tenth..._

_...But not _me_._

_The room's temperature must be very low right now, yeah, that's it. There was no way I could trembling that bad without a reason...That...must be it._

_"You think so?"_

_"... What could it possibly mean? Idiot, look at your attitude! It says _everything_!"_

_"I thought you were more obvious."_

_Everyone said that lately: I was in love with the Tenth. And I accept that, the Tenth was a great person in all generals. He saved me, and offered me a family that I could stay and work for. And also, to meet this idiot..._

_I felt grateful of the Tenth. But somehow, I was..._

_What had I been thinking...What was this I feel...?_

_"Idiot! Have I already told you! I'm not in love with the Tenth! How came you not see that!"_

_I loved _you_! Danmmit you stupid meat of an idiot, did you know how ashamed I was now when I had to realize it?_

_That Yamamoto...that stupid baseball guy...was _the worst_._

_"...Gokudera?"_

_I began to notice that my body was trembling slightly... because of rage? Or something more I hadn't notice...? And then, I snapped._

_"You are the _worst_ idiot I have seen in my _entire_ life! You, with the ever smiling, the ever laughing, the ever obsession with the f**king baseball thing, the ever idiotic way you think! You...You just have to drag you naïve carcass into the mafia, you just have to meddle in my life! You just have to bugging me to no end you bastard! And here I am, hearing your stupid fondness of the Tenth right in front of me! You... You are such an asshole that I can't even believe I was _falling for you_!"_

_...Wait._

Oh shit_._

_I quickly grasped my mouth, but too late. My f**king mouth just have to blow that up. And that guy, that guy whom I was, accidentally, just confessed, now looked like he was just seeing the craziest thing had happened... well, it was true, though. I wanted to kill myself so much now._

_"...G-Gokude –"_

_"Y-You...Forget anything you have heard! J-Just run to the Tenth and confess, or anything! Don't let me see your idiotic face again! Go, scram, _anywhere_!" And then, I was urging to run away, even though the logic mind later would tell me that we were alone, and locked. But before all of that happened, a pair of arms locked my shoulders and pinned me to the wall. It belonged to Yamamoto, nonetheless. I let out a surprised cried as the strong contact between my back with the wall. And to add another surprise, I wasn't being able to make another yield._

_It happened. We _kissed_._

_So far, I had been imaged what our first kiss would be, before I slapped hard in the face for that outrageous thought. It was supposed to be gentle, sweet and loving, as much I thought he was that kind of kisser. But this...had back-fired anything I had imagined so far._

_Yamamoto's kiss was fierce, heavy and burning, but... in the damn good way; and the way he locked his lips with mine together was furious, fast...and fascinating, to say the least. One of his arms kept his pinning position, while the other hand was sliding slowly into my hair, and increased the heat by pushed my head in to deepen the kiss. Further more, he griped my silvered locks of hair and earned a soft moan from mine being unable to stop it. His tongue was slid into my own, dancing playfully and ferociously with mine, while kept forcing his strength which really paralyzed my legs. All I could do then was just stood there, hands griped hopelessly to his shirt; ears listened to the sound of hot breath, mind stopped momentary to savored this moment._

_Not like I was intend to break out of it._

_In fact, I was rather enjoying that._

[Was that rough enough, TwiLightAmano-san? *blinking eyes while nose bleeding*]

*central room*

Miyaki: ... Poor Dino, he didn't even finish that delicious Pocky stick with Hibari yet~ Our Hibari here doesn't know how to have fun!

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ He always like "Herbivore" this and "I'll bite you to death" that, not to mention the whole school obsession and overrule prefect. If I'm not so interested in his fighting skill, I'd walk away from such maniac.

Miyaki: Well, at least our poor Dino-san has his 2 lucky shots. Unfortunately, Lady Luck was cruel on us.

Akari: How can you all find such joy in this act of violence...I don't get you...

Tsuna: M-Me neither... A-Anyway, have Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto got out yet?

Reborn: We soon will know *hop on Tsuna's head*. Move, Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna: W-Why? Am I some kind of vehicle to you? *yield*

Reborn: Yes, you _are._ Now hurry. *smack Tsuna's head*

Tsuna: I-Ittai! ...Yes... *walk slowly*

Akari: Let's see what happen after 15 minutes... I hope they haven't cut each other's throat off.

Miyaki: Why? They are lovers now~.

Akari: ... T-That is what I fear.

*turn on the camera*

Tsuna: _H-H-HIEEEEE!_ *blushing madly*

Reborn: Oh my.

Mukuro: *whistle* I don't know Yamamoto Takeshi was that..._agressive_.

Lambo: Alala~? Why it's so dark in here?

Ipin: _Zhè shì zěnme huí shì ne?_ (What's wrong?)

Ryohei: Children... should not watch something so EXTREMELY wrong like that! *cover Lambo's and Ipin's eyes while blushing madly*

Akari: *beet red* Uhm... I'll just...s-shut that off and leave them alone...R-Right Miya – MY GOD, MIYAKI-SAN!

Miyaki: *fainted because of too much fangasm*

* * *

Reborn: I've never thought someone like this could die...like that.

Akari: *thinking*

Hibari: This girl can disturb anywhere's peace and discipline. My opinion is to let this herbivore lay and die.

Mukuro: Kufufufu, I can't say anything more precisely than that. I could take care of the funeral.

Fran: Theme "The Pineapples herd will welcome you to hell" again, Master? Oh no you, like, totally stole my idea for your own funeral.

Mukuro: *twitch* Then let me stuff a mouthful of pineapples in that wretched mouth when your funeral comes...which is about now. *raise trident*

Akari: ... I got it! Viewers, we have reached the final part of today's show, dedicated from iCrystal!

Tsuna: Uhm...what about of Miyaki-san?

Akari: *sigh* You'll soon see.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! XD XD *Laughs uncontrollably* HAHAHAHAAAA! This. Is. Hilarious. Can't. Stop. Laughing... *Dies*_

_Strict: Greetings, I am one of Linda's Personas, my personality should be clear due to my name. Either way, your "humor" has currently set the idiot into a coma state, or as she calls it, Death. *Sighs* It isn't a surprise that she died, the foolish fool is after all, a fool, and fools are meant to die. *Smiles darkly* But she left a mental list with Questions and Dares to the fools on this interview:_

_Questions:_  
_1. Gokudera, why can't you admit your love for Yamamoto?_  
_2. Mukuro, why can't you just admit that Miyaki is right and that your hair looks like a very, very stupid pineapple?_  
_3. Romario, how the hell can you turn up EVERYWHERE? O.O_  
_4. Hibari, why do you always say "Bite you to death?"_  
_Dares:_  
_1. I dare Gokudera to tell Yamamoto (and everyone else) that he loves him, SAY IT OUT LOUD!_  
_2. I dare Gokudera to kiss Yamamoto, in front of everyone._  
_3. I dare Squalo, or Squ-chan to kiss Xanxus... (Probably will be the other way around... Seeing as Xanxus is more dominant than Squalo... ^^)_  
_4. I dare everyone to worship Miyaki and say that she is the awesomest of all... Also, Miyaki can do whatever she wants to one of the KHR characters and they can't fight back! YOU ROCK GIRL!_  
_5. I dare Reborn to turn into Adult Reborn and violate Adult Lambo... *Snickers*_

_I'm sorry if it became too many questions and dares T_T This interview rocks, btw! Miyaki, I love you and your awesome! *Showers Miyaki with cookies, chocolates and very, very awesome doushinjis* You. Are. Awesome! Well, I gotta go... Toodels! *Pushes Gokudera into Yamamoto so that they kiss*_

_Strict: And that ends the very pathetic list. Now if you excuse me, I shall punish this foolish fool called Linda for being such a pathetic excuse for a human being. She is useless and unworthy of even being able to speak. *Takes out Butterfly knife* Good Bye._

Gokudera: ... *blushes red* GET OFF ME! YOU AIN'T GONNA STEAL MY MOUTH LIKE THAT FOR A SECOND TIMES!

Yamamoto: Aww, I don't know you really want it~

Gokudera: *spluttered* You bastard – I don't – You'll never – I am not – ARGH $#%#$%#!

Miyaki: *shot herself up* _My rapist senses are tingling._

_..._

Akari: ...Welcome back cousin.

Hibari: Why don't herbivores just cease and desist like they should...? *sigh*

Mukuro: ... Clearly karma doesn't work these times any more...*sullen*

Miyaki: Aw, don't be sad Mukuro-kun~ I have promised that I would drag you with me when I pass away, _in the shape of a pineapple nonetheless_. Heaven has look upon my words, ne~?

Mukuro: I hope heaven would sick of you so much they have to kick you out there, and you could burn your marshmallow in Hell. *smile darkly*

Miyaki: Marshmallow and roasted pineapple slices could be one hell of a combination, do you think? *smile darkly*

Akari: Enough! Have your friendly quarrel later, will you! Now please, could we get on with the –

*a shower of cookies, chocolates and very, very awesome doujinshis suddenly appear and squashes Miyaki*

Miyaki: ...

Mukuro: ...Kufufufu~ look's like you have been drowned to death ..._in love_. Ha, take the fact woman!

Akari: M-Miyaki-san! Hold on, I'm going to drag you out of there!

Mukuro: I say: we leave her there and finish this show along with her existence, and no one knows, no one cares. Don't you think so?

Tsuna: M-Mukuro, that's just mean!

Akari: ...

Miyaki: Akari!

Akari: *slight blush* S-Sorry! ...But that is a very tempting idea...

Miyaki: No, not like that... I'll NEVER LEAVE THIS BED, BABY~! *reading the _awesome_ doujinshi and munching chocolate*

Reborn: ...You were saying, Mukuro? *arch eyebrow*

Mukuro: ...

Miyaki: *read the request* Hey, that Linda's Persona person sound just like you~! Isn't it weird?

Akari: I'm not a person who chooses violence to solve idiocy, although sometimes I wish I _could_ solve it that way. How come I have that impression?

Miyaki: Well, you seems to be strict on me all the time~! And I always thought you are a stern old-fashion girl with over-formally vocabulary.

Akari: … *twitch* Well, let's start with "Truth". Gokudera-sa –

Gokudera: What's with you people lately! Have it become some kind of shitty love-confession show?

Miyaki: I don't really know~.

Gokudera: Shut up, no one ask you. And I would never –

"_Gokudera":_ _Because I'm a classic type of tsundere, literally hot out side yet mushy inside. I'm not going to accept I have fallen in love with a person that caught my eyes on the very first glance. I'm too shy to express myself, because that would make me very unmanly…although in this relationship I'm the "uke", which mean I'm not going to hold the man's duty during ours –_

Gokudera: S-SHUT UP WOMAN! *flushed red* DON'T YOU EVER USE MY VOICE FOR YOUR DIRTY TALK!

Yamamoto: Maa maa…*restrain Gokudera* It would be sweet if you yourself saying that, don't cha?

Miyaki: But hey, it was really convincing, yes~? *smile* You could totally buy that iCrystal, because all minds of tsunderes are alike~!

Gokudera: YOU –

Miyaki: Next~ oh Mukuro-kun~!

Mukuro: Kufufu…I decline. It was a very special style that only the one with real fashion sense could see it handsomeness. And clearly, that _Miyaki_, is the worst critic I have ever faced…not to mention of her dry sense of clothes.

Miyaki: It called "casual clothing", my incompletely misleading fiend. Beside, could I ask about your opinion about Mukuro's epic hair, please~?

All: …

Mukuro: Oya…

* * *

*meanwhile*

Giotto: Watching those kids make me feel younger again…

G: Really. *roll eyes*

Asari: They were just like the previous days, when we were younger and more spiritual. Well, beside the …interview days.

Alaude: Hn *sip tea*

Daemon: In case something slipped you whack-heads, we have to leave now. I don't want to worship someone who is nothing close to my greatness.

Lampo: You mean by your hair greatness?

Daemon: … Watch it brat; I got a score to settle with you. *death glare*

Lampo: … What are we waiting for, let's ditch this thing! *run away*

Knuckles: Amen for that!

* * *

*back to the real deal*

Romario: What do you mean that I turn up everywhere? I'm always right here.

Dino: …

Romario: … I get it. I should have always being by your side…*glance at Hibari* …_as a bodyguard_. But I was in the dire need of caffeine.

Miyaki: I get you my man. The authoress who planned this had to use, like, 2 cups of coffee at night to get this thing done. At every single chapter!

…

All: WE WERE IN A FAN FICTION _ALL THE TIME_? (Reborn: *doesn't care*)

Akari: What did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall?

Miyaki: … Err guys, forget that. H-Hibari~!

Hibari: I already answer that, herbivore. And I don't repeat twice. *scowl*

Miyaki: ...*sigh* Sorry friend, but you have to go back and watch the earlier parts~ Sorry for the inconvenient~!

Akari: … Well…Here we go again…

Miyaki: DARE~~~ Lighting team, begin operation~!

*red lights on Gokudera and Yamamoto*

Gokudera: W-What the?

Yamamoto: Haha, cool!

*romantic music on*

_And IIIIIIIIIIIIIII yeah_

_Will always love you uuuuuuuuuuuuu~_

_Yeah~ Always_

_Love youuuuuuuu~_

Gokudera: Shut that crappy thing up! If you want to help us then does it right!

Miyaki: I'm not helping it; I'm sabotage it~

Akari: Ahem.

Miyaki: Oh well...Carry on love birds~ Say it loud and clear~!

Gokudera: Tch_… I…kinda…you…_

Yamamoto: What?

Gokudera: You know…I…we…uh…

Yamamoto: You are awfully quiet today. Is something wrong with your throat?

Gokudera: Don't playing dumb – I mean…. I…you…

Lambo: Alalala~ Baka-dera is going cherry cherry!

*stab*

Mukuro: Oya, how unexpectedly boooring~

*stab*

Hibari: Wimp.

*stab*

Reborn: I thought Tsuna's right-hand man would be a courageous person. I was wrong. _Terribly_.

_*snap*_

Gokudera: Fine! I LOVE YOU YAMAMOTO, YOU GODDAMMIT! *jump on Yamamoto*

Yamamoto: W-Wah!

Tsuna: …Uhm…A-Akari-san? *being blind-folded*

Akari: … It's for the best… I don't want your eyes to become tainted like someone in my side of the family…*morning silently for Miyaki's pure mind has being ruined*

Miyaki: *break off the two* Okay~ we would like that to continue later on backstage~ But now, let's move from the Vongola to Varia, ladies and gentlemen! ... But, this one needs some real cunning…*thinking*

[1 minute later]

Squalo: *being kissed passionately by Xanxus* Hmnph...Ummm...!

Akari: ... This...is...how...

Miyaki: I really thought it should fail, but I have _no idea_ how tempting Xanxus was when he saw Squalo in _that_~!

Akari: ... You just splashed a bucket of water over Squalo-san and made ourselves heard such outraged outburst... You have got to stop reading those R-18 comics.

Mukuro: That cheap trick was her "cunning"...?

Fran: *cough* More like "tactical _tempting_ moves"

Miyaki: Anyways, while you all enjoy the feast (of kissing) on our screen, let us watch some _bondage_ _scenes _neh? *fire the 10 Years Bazooka*

Adult Reborn: ...Hm...*smirk*

Miyaki: Oi oi Reborn-san, you'll scare the heck of your _futuristic_ "meal"~ Don't tainted the children's mind, please?

Adult Reborn: So... for comics relief, am I right?

Miyaki: *nod* And keep the rating in check, in case you got the "S" out of control~ you know what I mean, right~? *smile*

Adult Reborn: Believe me; it's not satisfied enough with just only 5 minutes. I'll wait for the ... right dare. *pull his fedora and smirk*

Akari: ... I really don't like that smirk...

Adult Lambo: *being stuffed inside of a canon and being launched to the sky*

Akari: ... It always ends up with tears and pain, one way or another...

Tsuna: You think so...? *sullen aura*

Miyaki: And now, after you have enjoyed such beautiful fireworks that-shaped-like-an-afro-cow, just when the two couple finishes their frenzy moments –

Squalo + Gokudera: SHUT UP!

Miyaki: It's time for the best part~ *smile*

Tsuna: ... Hieeee... Could you...give us a second?

Miyaki: Sure?

[30 seconds of discussion]

Vongola: MIYAKI-SAN IS THE BEST!

Varia: ... *grumping* YOU ARE GOOD, BRAT/trash!

Miyaki: ... *stunned* You guys...

Akari: ...It seems real... I must say, your act is very good.

Tsuna: Act? No, we really mean it...Well, although she was kind of mean to us...

Gokudera: And get on our nerve... But I have to say – well, to the Tenth's opinion – that woman sure knows how to create fun.

Yamamoto: And she got us together. Right, Hayato~?

Gokudera: Don't you dare use my name in such m-manner! *blush* Have I even let you use it, idiot!

Hibari: Annoying herbivore... but interesting, _nonetheless_.

Mukuro: I was just joining the parade; I got nothing better to do.

Reborn: Trying to cover the nice side, Mukuro?

Mukuro: Kufufu... No such ...thing.

Belphegor: Ushishishishi, the prince was highly amused in here~.

Fran: What, she bought you off? I should have known it sooner – _Ouch_.

Squalo: VOOOI! Don't get me wrong, but I only do it because of the order!

Xanxus: *silently drinking wine*

Lussuria: I may adopt her into my own fan club~ She has soo much potencial~~

All: ...

Miyaki: Guys... At first I was going to be all evil at the dare... But *slight flush* I don't really know myself anymore~ Haha...

Akari: ... _It seems that their relationship has turned a little better now... I wonder if Miyaki-san is going to change to a nicer person...?_

[2 minutes later]

Hibari: *growl* Let. Me. Out. Of. This leash! I'm going to bite you –

Miyaki: No, no, bad Kyo-chan! I have taught you how to be a proper kitten, remember~? Now stop your little cute purr, or I'll squash you with my loving bear hug~ *pat Kyo-chan the kitten's head*

_Victim: Hibari Kyoya_

_Requirement: Being a kitten for at least a day. No acceptation or biting the lawful owner to death_.

Akari: _... I guess I was wrong..._ *sweat drops*

Mukuro: Oya, and I even thought I was going to be the victim...

Miyaki: Nah, I was just being nice today. We'll still have plenty of times _to torture each others~_ *smile creepily*

Mukuro: ...

Miyaki: And that's the wrap for today's show people! I hope you enjoy the entertainment that we have brought to you~! Love you all~!

Akari: I'm Akari, and this is Miyaki-san. And I'll see you all at the last part of "SPECIAL EDITIONS". Good day. *bow*

*The whole room filled with claps*

Miyaki: And now, since we have done our jobs very lovely, I celebrate you all to this new Dan-go food stall in town~ and it's my treat!

All: YEAH!

Reborn: Become a softie, ne?

Miyaki: Sometime I have to cut some slack for them~ right? Beside, I –

[Ring ring ring]

Miyaki: Hold on just sec, guys... *pick up* Moshi moshi, Studio KHR's listening?

Akari: ... Yes, it's us...What is it?

Miyaki: ... W-WHAT? WE'VE BEEN _TRANSPORTED_ TO SOMEWHERE ELSE?

* * *

**Cliffhanger...again? *awkwardly look away***

**Don't worry guys, this is not over yet. You'll have to catch the next chapter to find out what will happen!**

**And this is not over...yet...**

* * *

Akari: *packing her luggage* Hey, what about that host-hunting of yours? I thought it was over.

Miyaki: ... Ah right, I totally forgot that~ Hey everyone, before we being transfered to another wack-a-hell-hole kind of place that we're not yet found out; the "OC Hunting Contest" is still on~! But time's is tickling!

Akari: After the release of today's latest chapter, we'll **continue the contest untill September 12**, that's mean you have 3 days to submit your answer for the contest. And after that, **the result will be postphoned at September 13**, just one day later.

Miyaki: If you're interested, please answer the question **by sending us mail**. The question is:

"WHO IS THE STRAIGHT AND **NEVER** BEEN PAIRED IN KHR?"

Remember, you only have three days left to enter the show and have your chance to become a host~! *smile*

Akari: We'll **not accept anymore answer untill the end of September 12**, so please, think fast. That's all.

Miyaki: Hey~ should I bring this oh-so-helpful survival kit that you bought from Illinous, or this new digital camera? We could always go for sight-seeing~

Akari: ... What?

* * *

**THIS is the real (cliffhanger) ending! *troll face being stomped on* Ouch...**

**You will feeding and making a fic-writer very happy~~~ by sending reviews~~~**

**PEACE AND INSANITY RULE THIS EARTH, Christain is out!**

**See you next time~**


	13. THE WINNERS

_**~THE RESULTS~**_

After more than a month, we're proudly present the result of the~**OC's CONTEST**~

Has found the winners~

And the winners are:

1. **Nate Enless** (answer: Gamma)

2.** iCrystal** (answer: Naito Longchamp)

3. **Supervisors by Fate** (answer: Romario)

4. **xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx** (answer: Naito Longchamp)

5. **Blackqueenwhite** (answer: Mochida)

Those who haven't ace this contest, don't worry! We'll open another contest soon.

And for those who have won this, I've already sent a message for you in PM message. But if you didn't receive it yet, please follow this forn and mail me:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality**(very much needed):

**Clothing**(optional):

**Some quirks about OC's self:**  
1. **Catchphrase** (optional):  
2. **Attitude toward favorite character(s):**  
3. **Attitude toward hate character(s)** (optional):  
4. **Attitude when seeing your favorite ships "action":**

**Flame**(if you want yourself be more...special, though I wouldn't recommend it much):

**Relationships with the casts**:

**Your hosting style (be inspire):**

**What is/are your OC's favorite ship(s):**

**What kind of show do your OC wants to host: (Interview show/Special show):**

Please send it soon, so I could include the OCs in each chapter ( That's right, **the OCs will make it appearance in at least 1 chapter**.)

**P.S**: Please send me** through PM message**.

**P.S.S**: _xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx_ , I know you have already send a (brief) profile of your OC to me, but we need more details~  
Please send it soon.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON (depends) AND IT WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER ON "SPECIAL INTERVIEW SEASON 2"!

~SEND YOUR TRUTH&DARE SET IF YOU WANT MOR CRAZY FUNS~

_Christ is out, wishing you good day~!_


	14. SPECIAL INTERVIEW 5: End of Season 2

**You know what cause most of the Writer's Block? SCHOOL. God I missed my childhood...I really hate high-school now!**

**Other than that, I'm totally survive. Hope you guys don't feel too bother about my absence for over a month (:**

**Rate: T or T+ ( I get carried away )**

**Pairing: Various**

**Caution: Randomness and full-out crack.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank Supervisors by Fate, xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx, moonlight phonex101, TwiLightAmano and Blueberryxn for the sets; onelove17 and Featherain for the support! Couldn't done it without ya!**

**And since the OC contest had finished, please welcome our first winner, OC from iCrystal.**

_**ENJOY THE FUN!**_

* * *

Mukuro: ... So, let me get this straight: You two... will be gone ...somewhere?

Akari: We'll stay at an island as guests for a challenge show at the alternate world. And probably will stay there for a month.

Gokudera: So what the hell are you two doing in here? F**k off. Get lost. Scram!

Miyaki: You're just being a cold shoulder~ You'll gonna miss me.

Gokudera: When you go to hell and _stay_ right there, woman. You and your carcass jokes sickening me!

Miyaki: I know you deeply in love with it~ After all, I'm just that _irresistible_.

Mukuro: *snort* I can't, for the life of mine, to resist such charming and polite person...

Miyaki: You're in no position to throw your fruity sarcasms at me, _pineapple_. And I thought that was Fran's job~?

Fran: Yeah Master, why. And how could embarrass me with that _uneducated_ sarcasm?

Mukuro: Little One, I'll personally make an omelet in your face later. And you *points his trident at Miyaki* I can cancel your dream vacation right now if you like – wait, I _don't _even _care_ if you'd like it or not. *smile*

Miyaki: Too bad ~ You'll not going to stop me from sucking and dicing your pineapple children into my monthly supplies of Hawaiian cocktails, even if you like it _or not_. *smile*

Mukuro: You little... I'll slice that mouth of yours so bad that no innocent being will spend their pitied after-life becoming your –

**_SMACK!_**

Reborn: Have some dignity Mukuro. You're fighting with a girl in here.

Hibari: Quarrel with that pineapple herbivore is my privileges, herbivore.

Akari: …I can't believe you have the right to be older than me while acting such childish act. *sigh*

Mukuro + Miyaki: *grunts* Ouch...*bumps on heads*

Akari: Beside, can't you just behave…for the guest, please?

Miyaki: Depends. Do I know that person?

Akari: …Honestly? …You didn't even bother looking at the result? There were at least two that got along with your loathed brain for Jesus Christ!

Miyaki: …If you say so, then I _might_ have an idea… Still *shrugs* who's first?

Akari: She should be here 10 minutes ago…*sigh* I have to do the intro without her then. Here's the opening set for today's show from Supervisors by Fate:

_I had quite a laugh while reading this! Keep it up~ Miyaki, you're quite an evil girl there xD_  
_ Questions:_  
_ Mukuro- Tropical creep, since you said you know about your past lives. . . Does that mean you were Deamon before? So tactically, you'd be hating youself there._._  
_ Dares:_  
_ Vongola: I dare the Vongola team to sing AND dance "Japanese Ninja number 1" by Megurine Luka of the Vocaloids._  
_ See ya._  
_ ~ Rika_

_ H-hi. . . I just begun to read/watch KHR, THIS had me laughing for a whole our, even not knowing who half of the chars were!_  
_ Truths:_  
_ Primo Giotto: A Clam. . . -You named a MAFIA famiglia, the friggin' most powerful of all, after a friggin CLAM? You're insane! Why the hell did you did it?_  
_ Dares:_  
_ I love Time travel, so, Giotto: Kiss Tsuna once you see him._  
_ Enma: Read 3 doujinshi's of D18, 10069, RL, (since those are the most erm. . . Detailist .)_  
_ See ya_  
_ ~ Marine_

_ And pray tell what do you mean with "A Mist user"? I'm (According to 13 test) Mist and Cloud, so I'm kind of offended._  
_ Letting that aside~_  
_ Kukukukuru~_  
_ Truth:_  
_ I know it has been asked before but: Mukuro, why the hell your laugh is so creepy AND ridiculous? I mean 'Kufufu'? You've got some problems._  
_ Chrome, who do you like? I do not mean admire-neither like as a friend or sister, I mean something more than that._  
_ Challenges:_  
_ Chrome: Answer the question._  
_ Kyouya: DANCE-no not DDR, dance the SAMBA with Mukuro, without killing him 'course_  
_ Lampo: Take care of I-Pin, Fuuta, Lambo, Roll *outisde of his box* and Uri *outside as well* for a day. Will you survive?_  
_ Tsuna: You've to thank me for this later: top as HDW (I do not care who, your pick)_  
_ Good show so far, may be doing one too._  
_ ~ Vioreta_

*door burst open*

Akari: Okay what the heck with you people – Oh... ...*sigh* you're late as usual, again.

Miyaki: Oh my... Well, the Earth sure is round~ am I right?

Angelo: Depends on the way I look at it *smirking*. Did I miss any fun yet?

* * *

**Name: Angelo Caduto**

** Age: Unknown  
Appearance: **Jet black, damaged hair, pale skin. Her hair is always in a messed up bun and she uses chains as accessories. Her eyes are the usual blue and her skin is a little pale, a long scar from her right side of the forehead down to the leg, but not too visible.

**Personality: **A sadist fallen angel, hates everyone and everything EXCEPT for blood, killing and Reborn (a deal between those two). Compromise if it benefits own needs. Is the embodiment of sarcasm, has no compassion, sympathy, empathy for anyone, cares only for herself and the one she uses (Half...) But might make an exception if she truly takes a liking to someone, but only if that person is as sadistic, evil and downright bad as herself.  
**Clothing: **Wears black sweatpants, a white t-shirt with a black cardigan over it accompanied with white sneakers.

**Favorite ship(s): 8059 D18 RL and SqualoxXanxus.**

**Hosting wants: Special show.**

* * *

Gokudera: ...What the hell is on the screen...?

Angelo: Isn't it obvious? I use the modern technology to introduce myself – quick, effective and save my voice from useless talking, to someone like you.

Gokudera: Why you!

Yamamoto: Maa maa~ *hold off Gokudera* hello there Angelo.

Reborn: ...

Tsuna: ... Uhm... A-Angelo-san... I saw that you're –

Angelo: Why hello there, have it been so long to see such a ... _delicious_ earthling around *smirks*. How about we get to know each other in private –

**_CLANK!_**

Mukuro: Kufufufu, hitting him from the first sight won't do any good. Especially in front of my face... and a certain rabid _birdie_ I _happened_ to know. *trident show*

Hibari: Shut up pineapple herbivore, I'll bite this undisciplined herbivore to death before you do. *tonfa drawing out*

Angelo: Hoh~ are you sure your intellectual is upgraded fully...? But you two are strong idiots... how about I let myself have some fun? *purple flames appear*

Akari: H-hey, stop! If you want to make a soup of this room –

Miyaki: I'm not prepared! *get popcorn* …Okay, carry on.

Akari: ... …Angelo-san, please restrain yourself for a while... at least when this stupid thing's over, okay?

Angelo: See that earthlings? That's how a developed civilian talks.

Miyaki: If you keep offended them like that Angelo, I might get some blood on the carpet in a couple of minutes~ Which, I don't quite denied the joy of that kind of entertainment...

Akari: _Miyaki-san_...

Miyaki: Fine, fine, let's cut the chat and on to the dares~ happy now?

_Rika's_

Mukuro: Oya, your eyesight must be pretty messed up to actually consider me – such _amazing_ person – to be a reincarnation that bad hair dude named... uh...

Daemon: You ungrateful brat... *scythes appear*

Mukuro: Kufufufu, you have done nothing grateful to me, get lost. And when did you here anyways?

G: Like a decades ago. Fuckers, we are here _all_ here along.

Giotto: Still, I'm quite surprise to see such similarities between my grandchild's guardian and mine...

Tsuna: I-I think so too... Y-You look quite like Daemon...

Mukuro: Are you all squint eyes? Look at us: He's ugly, I'm handsome; His hair is horrible, mine isn't; His clothes are old, I'm all fashionable.

Knuckles: Wait! No! You must forgive your enemies, even when they hurt you or even humiliate you in public! *holds a struggling Daemon*

Miyaki: You miss something: he's the hippy Grim Reaper, while you're the freaking mermaid king~

Angelo: Get the jokes, idiots? *smirk*

Mukuro + Daemon: *veins popped*

Akari: ... Okay... next, the dare to the Vongola is …to sing and dance *show a CD*...this...*screen on*

[4 minutes later]

Gokudera: *swearing like mad*

Hibari: *biting people like mad*

Ryohei: *NOT shouting "Extreme" like mad"

Mukuro: *Kufufu-ing like mad*

Miyaki: Rabid fans… *sigh* can't have enough ways to express their love.

Tsuna: W-We can't dance such song l-like this!

Angelo: Hmm… I have misunderstood about the unlikely-to-be-perverted Japanese … You'll make a beautiful male version of this, I suppose. *smirking*

Gokudera: A-Are you f**king dead in the brain! We're all guys here and i-it..._p-p-an-ts_... Argh whatever it is!

Mukuro: Must not pedo-ing...must pedo-ing – wait I mean...

Miyaki: So, you boys will be _good _and entertain us a little, ne~? *smile creepily*

Hibari: Are you telling me what to –

Angelo: If you want to fight me.

Hibari: … ...Hn.

Vongola: Dammit...

[Music start]

**Tsuna**: Japanese Ninja No.1!  
kimi no tame ni shinobu wa!

**Gokudera**: Judo Geisha Kendo Geisha  
Japanese sports iroiro aru kedo  
Sumo Geisha Fujiyama Geisha  
Ninja is No.1!  
**Yamamoto**: Sukiyaki Geisha Tempura Geisha  
Japanese food ippai aru kedo  
Sashimi Geisha Fujiyama Geisha  
Geisha is No.1!

**Mukuro**: Ansatsu no houshuu wa,  
tonkotsu shouyuu raamen  
ninniku oomori  
kaedama wa mittsu, aa

**Tsuna**: Japanese Ninja No.1!  
joshi no kouishitsu ni shinobikomu  
**Hibari**: Japanese Ninja No.1!  
konoha-gakure de hanaji  
**Ryohei**: Japanese Ninja No.1!  
nurero seifuku suiton no jutsu  
**Tsuna**: Japanese Ninja No.1!  
kimi no shitagi neratte  
nageru fuuma-shuriken

**Lambo**: Monday Geisha Tuesday Geisha  
Japanese youbi iroiro aru kedo  
Wednesday Geisha Friday Geisha  
Ninja is No.1!  
**Chrome**: Daifuku Geisha Manju Geisha  
Japanese sweets ippai aru kedo  
Odango Geisha Fujiyama Geisha  
Geisha is No.1!

**Mukuro**: Kaiten-zushi ni iku to  
ootoro aburi-engawa  
ika tako anago  
shimete sen-gohyaku-en, aa

**Hibari**: Japanese Ninja No.1!  
koufun shite iki ga korosenai  
Japanese Ninja No.1!  
onna no ko kage-shibari  
**Tsuna: **Japanese Ninja No.1!  
mizugi yo sukero unare raijin  
Japanese Ninja No.1!  
kimi no inu ni naritai  
**1827**: kao o funde kudasai

**All**: Japanese Geisha No.1!  
ninja o kokitsukai tenka tori  
Japanese Geisha No.1!  
iu koto ga kikenai no?  
Japanese Geisha No.1!  
uchuu wa watashi no tame ni aru no  
Japanese Geisha No.1!  
hitokoto de matomeru to  
Japanese Geisha is No.1!

Miyaki: Woo~ great jobs guys! The fans would never live this down~! *videotape everything*

Vongola: ..._We can never step out for the light ever again…_

_Marine's_

Giotto: …Well –

G: Your girlfriend dumped you while you eat clams?

Asari: Did the clams inspire you with music?

Alaude: …

Lampo: Did you usually abuse clams?

Knuckles: Do you EXTREMELY worship clams as a god?

Daemon: YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN?

Giotto: … G, don't keep your hopes up but I only dated once, and she _had _been my wife. Asari, clam can't sing and you know that. Alaude, I _know_ what you were thinking. Lampo, I'm not a sadist creep, and I remembered doing nothing to leave you _that_ impression. Knuckles…I don't think so. And Daemon, naming my family after a clam has _nothing related_ to my masculine… what are you really implying?

Miyaki: Was it because –

Giotto: No, I was not having a phobia with clam or obsessed with it, nor I was masturb…Excuse me?

Miyaki: I was just trolling~ Hon~ you should see the look on your face!

Akari: *face palm* My apologies... then, what was your real motive?

Giotto: … I forgot...

...

G: Yay... He _forgot_. Sure, why am I not surprise – In fact, why am I _not_ surprise to see there was nothing _philosophical_ in naming the f**king family AFTER a f**king SEAFOOD!

Giotto: Why are you all mad for? I don't recall naming anything has to be philosophic!

G: You know that because of you, my f**king descendant had named his f**king cat "Melon"? Now people will gonna devoured that cat when summer times come! (1)

Gokudera: It's a leopard you sh*t-head, and I like that name! You have a problem with that, pink-haired bastard?

Miyaki: Ooooooooooo!

G: That does it brat, let's take this outside. And by the way, mine is _way_ better than you, style-snatching _old bag_.

Miyaki: Ooooooooooo snap!

Gokudera: You're not helping, woman!

Miyaki: Does my _angelic _face hold any sign of helping? *blinking eyes* Does it?

Gokudera: You son of a –

Yamamoto: Maa maa 'Dera, don't fight a girl.

Gokudera: That witch is too far to be called a "girl"! And WHAT ARE YOU CALLING 'DERA? *blush*

Angelo: Oh just shut the sexual tension already. *push Yamamoto to Gokudera so they kiss*

...

Angelo: Much better *smile creepily*. Now, which earthlings want to be like them, _now_? *pull out chains, lick lips*

All: ...

Miyaki: Terrorize them by sexual harassment... _Me gusta_. *thumbs up*

Akari: _Gods, give me strength, or she will be murdered before this show even ends..._G-Giotto-san?

Giotto: *sigh* those ladies are really enjoying this ship, aren't they...? Still *lean down to kiss Tsuna on the cheek* A great grandpa could show his family loving to his descendant, _si_? *smile*

Tsuna: *slight blush* _No lips kissing_...T-Thank you...

Miyaki: No lips? *pout* Oh well, on to the next - ...Ne, where's our cute redhead uke?

Angelo: Oh, just purchasing something...*smirking*

[Meanwhile, in another room]

Enma: ...*full-out blushing* ... ... ...I...

Adelheid: Put yourself together Enma... there're still 3 more books to read.

Enma: Where did you –

Adelheid: T-That's a lie! What have she told you were all lies! A cleanse prefect like me would never get into something so sick l-like this! *blush*

Enma: ...I didn't say anything...

Adelheid: ... Forget it. Let's finish this quickly... *hands over a RL doujinshi*

[Return]

Miyaki: One more to go~!

_Vioreta's_

Mukuro: ...Why all the most ridiculous and nonessential question _have_ to be me?

Angelo: If you hadn't been so weird at first, people won't go to enjoy ticking you off like that. It's your own fault.

Miyaki: Yah, Byakuran-senpai is twice a creeper than you are ~ but the fans still have respects for him more than you.

Mukuro: Don't compare me to that crazed albino – he squeezed those poor marshmallows then popped them into his mouth _like a_ f**king _pedophile_ *shuddering*. And I dislike being judged, so scroll back some chapters and watch my answers.

Miyaki: You know they were judging you? My rotten baby pineapple has grown up and get stinky already~ *preparing a tackle hug*

Mukuro: *dark aura* Kufufu~ come here, let me love you. *point his trident dangerously at Miyaki*

Akari: ...Ugh... Chrome-san, who do you like, **like**?

Chrome: ...Eto...*slight blush* I haven't figured out who I love...but I do admire Mukuro-sama...

Akari: H-How so?

Chrome: ...Mukuro-sama...gives me a reason to live...a chance to be someone's worth... and he's make me feel... _like I'm needed_. *small smile*

Mukuro: **NAGI MY DEAR~** *running hug*

Miyaki: Hide your kids, hide your wife, hide you nigga if you have one – Mukuro the Pedo is here! *fake scream* Run Chrome, run! *snatching Chrome away*

Mukuro: Oya...*veins popped* Do you _have to_ trolling around our rare emotional scene instead of LEAVING US ALONE?

Miyaki: Oh my, where's my manner, hey~! *Trolling face*

Angelo: That's going to happen plenty times. Now, enjoy our spectacularly _sexy_ Hawaiian treat... with my favorite idiots: Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro.

Hibari: ... I'm going to bite you to death!

Angelo: Hoh~ come if you can – but after the SAMBA, _boy_.

Hibari: ... What are you standing that for, herbivore? Dance, now.

Mukuro: Kufufufu, that's the most ridiculous command I have ever heard. But, I take a chance to see Kyoya-kun's lovely Samba~

Hibari: Be bitten to death, pineapple herbivore. And you, drop that thing down this instant or face the punishment.

Miyaki: *gaped* You're no boss of my exclusive digital Canon!

[4 minutes SAMBA-ing later]

Hibari: *now fighting with Angelo*

Miyaki: Muhahahahaha~ Hibari looks _so_ retarded while swinging his hips! Oh gosh, this is too evil to past~!

Akari: You know, his fan will not be very pleased...but...*trying to hold her laugh*

Reborn: That's make it worthwhile, isn't it? *smirk*

Miyaki: Reborn-san... you haven't spoken for quite some times...Something wrong?

Reborn: ...*eyeing Angelo* Just some old unnecessary businesses. *pull down his fedora*

* * *

Akari: The next set, we welcome xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx:

_two little selfish requests..._

_ Please force Dino-san and Cozart-san to crossdress! Cozart would be like a TYL version of Enma and that would be awesome *nosebleeds*_

_ And send Tsuna out there in a sexy bunny outfit (w/ bunny ears and tail replaced by his neko ears/tail)! I can see how they would all drool at his uke-ness..._

Tsuna: *loud gulp* Hieeeee...not this again!

Miyaki: Tsu~na-chan~! *running after him*

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEE! GET OFF ME! H-HELP ME!

Gokudera: T-Tenth! I'll save you –

Reborn: Tsk tsk tsk, stupid stupid Gokudera. Do you really wish **not** to see your lovely boss in _a bunny outfit_? *smirk*

Gokudera: ... Shiiit...*nosebleed* I'M SO SORRY TENTH! *dramatic head-butt to the wall*

Yamamoto: Maa~ it's just a dare! *imaging Gokudera it **that** outfit too*

Angelo: I must say... those rabid earthlings have some decent imagination. *smirk* Nonetheless, it was interesting.

Akari: So...you'll do it? Hah, it's not like you at all. *smile*

Angelo: I could, but only because this dare is too suit for my evil taste *smirks*. Now, Dino and Corzart?

Dino: ...Er...

Cozart: I...don't think that's a good idea...

Angelo: Tch, what are you get all shy for, earthlings? You don't see my concern side very often, though.*smirk* Or perhaps I should push you harder...

Akari: A-Angelo-san...!

Angelo: Don't worry; I won't hurt them... _physically_. Just going to do give this to some mouthy earthlings...*smirk* Wanna check them out a sec? *show 2 photos*

Dino: ...M-my childhood photo! But how...why did -

Miyaki: *running past Dino* _Reborn-san_. *resume her chasing*

Dino: ... ...

Cozart: ... It...Seems that questioning this will lead to nowhere... All right, I guess your blackmailing is working on us.

Angelo: Seems to? It's _always_ working, earthlings. Now put those on. *hold 2 school uniform*

[2 minutes later]

Dino + Cozart: *both in dresses*

G: ...*nudging a blood-lost Giotto* Aaaaand he's down. 0 for blondes, 1 for gay cross-dressing.

Angelo: You know you are too.

G: ... Shut.

Miyaki: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, seme of all ages. Here's come the most spectacular fashion show that will certainly blow your nerves away! I – the _amazing_ Miyaki – give you... The best..._fan service_...**_ever_!** *light show on Tsuna*

Tsuna: H-H-Hieeeeeeee! *in a _sexy_ (repeat, _sexy_) bunny suit*

All possible seme for Tsuna: *Ultimate nosebleed*

Miyaki: Take a look at the fine material that caused the most tempting figure ever in the Uke-crew in KHR! The fine, black leather-cloth that hugs tightly his _defined feminine_ body and shows us those _deadly curves_! Not to mention, the material could shrink if you wet them, and what's better than a _wet_ and _shaking uke_ under your hands~! And let's not forget those tight stocking with separated collars; please imaged him, in this very outfit and a Neko pose~! It's new, it's sexy, and for triple combo, it's **my** creation. Available for stores now, 10.000 yen at sale –

All: *rush to the toilet*

Miyaki: And if you're interested, purchase this new tissues pack with all new "Bishounen" flavor~! Guarantee to clean your entire nosebleed session without a smear left, and boost your current fangasm to 50%!

Akari: Yes, yes, very interesting advertisement...People would totally buy those craps if you check your face first. *hand over a tissue*

Angelo: *smile creepily* My my~ If I have him, I'll lock him up in my chamber and just _do_ him all day.

Akari: *blush* ...I could see that.

* * *

Miyaki: *clean her nosebleed* After that sexy strip tease, let's move on to TwiglightAmano's set~

Tsuna: IT WAS NOT A STRIP TEASE! *blushing*

_I. love. the. new. chapter. very. much! XDD_

_ you're awesome, hahahahaha! XDD_  
_ thanks for fulfilling my request, especially 8059.. *die because of bloodloss*_  
_ can I request dares again? :3_  
_ if I can, please:_  
_ 1. hibari, which one will you choose between dino and mukuro to be your seme?_  
_ 2. please read d18 and 6918 doujinshi (r-18)! XD_

_ question:_  
_ 1. belphegor is always stab fran with his knives.. is it his way for showing his affection toward the frog?_  
_ 2. who do you like the best among KHR character, miyaki-san and akari-san? and what would you want to do with them?_

Miyaki: Authores – Uh, I mean the _Directress_ was delightful to do so~ Now! Hibari~ what would you choose?

Hibari: Why would I? They're all intolerable herbivores anyway.

Dino: Kyoya, that's not what you said to me last time~ *gently caress his face* - Ugah!

Hibari: I'll bite you to death! *attack Dino*

Mukuro: Oya...now you know the answer already. And if he chooses me, my lifespan must be seriously damaged, _mentally_.

Miyaki: I want to see your _funeral_ very much, Nappo-chan...Can't it be on my birthday? *fake puppy eyes*

Mukuro: ... Kufufu, believe me; I'm waiting yours for my birthday, too.

Angelo: I could never tire of watching them *humming*. So, did anyone say "doujinshi dare"?

Akari: Uhm...H-Hibari-san, excuse me on interrupting your...biting time; but you have one more. Please?

Hibari: ... It better be worthwhile...

[A minute later]

Hibari: *rage fire*

Dino: K-Kyoya! Calm down!

Miyaki: Men, they sure have plenty of egos in them, ne~? I mean, what's wrong with being at the bottom?

Angelo: Hah, those male earthlings have such intolerable short-sighted views – Are they enjoying _working_ instead of _lying down_ and _enjoy the pleasure_? *snort*

Akari: *beet red* G-Geez...you two!

Miyaki: That's why we're woman, my friend – it's all about _cunning_. Okay, question time! Bel~!

Belphegor: Ushishishishi, I kept throwing knives at him because he's my un-cute kohai and my personal practicing target. A peasant like you couldn't see such simple thing?

Fran: Ahh, my life is such a royal pain... and senpai, déjà-vu much?

Belphegor: Yeah, the prince did said that an ask show with that gay peasant - ... *suddenly running*

Frab: S...Senpai?

Akari: Never saw that coming. What happened?

Miyaki: Nothing~ just related to a photo, a camera and the blood from my nose~ *quiet squeal*

Akari: ... Don't let me know. My favorite character, I'll say it's an equal between Hibari-san and Yamamoto-san. Gokudera-san and Tsuna-san also have my interests, too. I'll not make any stupid moves like those rabid fans, so you could expect a nice and friendly chat from me. *smile*

Hibari: ...Hn.

Yamamoto: Aw, aren't you nice? *smile*

Gokudera: …Tch... Well, least that you're far different than that ...*glance* creeper over there.

Miyaki: Just because I haven't fully educated her doesn't mean you could pick on her like that~ And to me... I dedicated my love for you, Tsuna-chan! *wink*

Tsuna: ... **[SCREAM]**

Gokudera: T-Tenth!

Miyaki: Don't feel too proud of yourself, Tsuna-chan~ you're just _one of_ my victims~. And the thing I would do for is –

**_[LOOOOONG CENSORING SOUND]_**

Akari: Glad to know your ideas; end of this conversation.

Miyaki: ... You didn't even let me say a thing.

Akari: It'll just be **_[censored]_** right?

Miyaki: **Wrong**! It should be **_[censored]_** and **_[censored]_** and later, I'll make a **_[long censored]_** out of him~ *smile innocently*

All: *sweat dropped in fear*

Fran: ...Senpai, there's no toilet in there. You're going to the wrong place...

* * *

Angelo: Third set of the day, by moonlight phonex101:

_can i dare again? if so can i have tenth von. group dance brown eyed girls ABRACADABRA? and shimon gets Mister by KARA. primos fam. gets fire by 2NE1. milly gets genie by GIRLS GENERATION. varia gets wanna by KARA . and Arcobaleno gets midnight circus from SUNNYHILL!_

Gokudera: HER AGAIN! WHY?

Miyaki: Please forgive Tako-chan's outraged behavior – he's just getting too excited to say it right.

Gokudera: WHO DO YOU CALL _TAKO-CHAN_, WOMAN?

Angelo: ...Hmm, the earthlings' minds have developed such length of evilness... Not that I mind any. *get CDs* Shall we? *smirk*

_~Vongola Decimo~_

Gokudera: ...Remind me again why do we have to do this shit?

Tsuna: I-I'm sorry G-Gokudera-kun...

_[Rewind]_

_Tsuna: HIEEE – I'LL D-DO IT! PLEASE, DON'T LET ME WEAR THAT BUNNY OUTFIT ANYMORE – NO, _PLEASE_ NOT THAT MAID OUTFIT TOO!_

_[Resume]_

Gokudera: *stammered* N-No Tenth, that's not what I mean! I'm deeply sorry that I have you mistook my word! I mean...I...

Mukuro: Awk~ward.

Yamamoto: Maa maa, let's watch this, okay?

*video on*

Ryohei: ... WHY ARE THEY DOING THAT POSE TO THE EXTREME?

Gokudera: Why do you ask, IDIOT?

_~Shimon~_

*video on*

Adelheid: ...Just so you know, I'm **not** going to do that.

Julie: Why not~ that would be such a waste to those fine a - *being slammed through the wall*

Koyo: He'll never learn, in the end... Enma, got something to say?

Enma: ... I ... *thought back about the _RyoheixKoyo_ doujinshi* ...It was not very...suitable for children...

_~Vongola Primo~_

Giotto: *turn on video* ...Well, good new guys: This video didn't show too much skin like others.

G: Yeah, how relieving – Wait, what do you mean "others"?

Giotto: ... Can we watch this?

*1 minute later*

Lampo: Hey guys, I thought this was child safety...

G: Why don't I know...? Now who's taking care of the bunny outfit?

*All eyeing on Alaude*

Alaude: ...What?

_~Milliefore~_

Shoichi: I can believe I was dragged to this hell again...

Byakuran: Now Sho-chan~ don't pout like that. Me and my guardian have traveled long way to meet you there. *smile*

Zakuro: Baru... Travel all down here and getting no fight...

Kikyo: O-ho~ At least my present self looks hotter now.

Zakuro: Yeah right... I'm still the same, baru...

Bluebell: Byakuran~ The creepy elf giving me this video. What to do~?

Byakuran: Now Bluebell, you know what she would do when you call her that.

Bluebell: Boo... but she looks like an elf to me. Anyhow, can we watch this~?

*video on*

Shoichi: M-My...stomach!

Spanner: You'll get use to this Shoichi. Until the day she can remember you. *gently pat Shoichi's head*

Byakuran: _Sho-chan is mine..._*dark aura*

_~Varia~_

Squalo: VOOOII! How the hell could she find us here?

Fran: To be frank idiot captain, her supplies room was never a good hide-n-seek place. But I'm not very surprise.

Belphegor: Ushishishi~

Squalo: I'm going to f**king slice you brat…

Fran: Come at me, bro. Or do you prefer "sharkie"?

Lussuria: Mou~ why you guys all fighting~? Can we all pass up and group hug?

Belphegor: What do you think, peasant?

Xanxus: Shut up you f**king scum. One more minute I have to spend any longer in here, I'm going to blast all you trash open. And that f**king b**ch too.

Lussuria: Mou~ Hubby, have I told you to be gentle with girls~? *insert video*

Squalo: VOOOII LUSSURIA!

Fran: And I thought you are his "wifu"... Did he ditch you?

Belphegor: Ushishishi~. Peasant, put that peasantry blade off my Froggie's face at once.

*5 seconds later*

Squalo: VROOOOOI! DON'T LET THAT F**KING BOSS GETTING OUT! HOLD HIM LIKE YOUR LIFE!

Lussuria: Hubby, calm down!

Levi: Boss - *being stomped on*

Fran: Hush hush...we have candies...*hold Xanxus's leg* Hey, I think he's going to kill that hostess.

Squalo: THEN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF FIRST SO WE COULD SEE THAT, STUPID BRAT!

_~Arcobaleno~_

Skull: This...

Verde: Is...

Mammon: What...

Lal Mirch: The...

Colonello: FUCK, KORA!

Fon: …Maa...

Reborn: ...*loaded gun* _Ring a bell, it's killing time._

Lal Mirch: Hey hey...! This is no time for fooling around, Reborn!

Colonello: Lal's right kora! ... Bet 200 yen that he'll kill the black haired one.

Skull: He's a total wimp around her, unlike this Skull-sama! I'll bet – R-R-R-Reborn...senpai...!

Reborn: Did I heard disrespect words from you, lackey? *dark glint*

Skull: I-I-I-I-I-I-I –

Verde: I refuse to take part in such illogical activities... I'll bet with that military blond, too.

Mammon: My budget's getting down lately... I put my bet there too.

Fon: Be gentle guys... But I'll bet that Reborn would kill Skull this time.

Colonello: Hey no fair, kora! I wanna change my bet, kora!

Lal Mirch: _Why did I leave my riffles home at times like this..._*cracking knuckles*

_~Central room~_

Miyaki: A…A…Achoo! *sniff* Weird, that's three times for 10 minutes already.

Akari: And I thought you were an idiot… *sigh* Looks like I was wrong.

Angelo: I could never figured out how earthlings getting sick – My, our dancers are ready. *smirk*

Miyaki: About time~! So, ready to feel your masculine shattered to pieces? *smile*

Squalo: VOOOOI F**KING WOMAN!

Miyaki: I'll say that an yes~ Now, feast your eyes over these sexy dances, performing by –

**[BUZZ]**

**_We are now proudly to present you a brand new product, created by SilkyHair. Inc with co-producers Varia._**

Squalo: VOOOOII! IF YOU WANT YOU HAIR LIKE MINE, USE "SQUALO HAIR CONDITIONER"! GUARANNTE TO HAVE SILKEN LOCKS IN 1 MONTH, BUT NOT AS GOOD AS MINE, TRASH!

"This is the 44th times you forgot your line Sharkie! Again~!"

Squalo: THE FUCK WITH YOU WOMAN! AM I SUPOSSED TO SAY:

"Want beauty? Want romantic look? Look no further than "Squalo hair conditioner". It's hot; it's new, and guarantees to give you a stunning new hair look. Like mine."

I'LL NEVER USE CORNY VOICE FOR THOSE LINES, IT'S SUCK!

"Squalo-chan~ You could make momma proud again~"

"That's the advertisement way, baby~. It helps selling the product. And you forget to do the –"

Squalo: FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT GOING TO DO A F**KING _FRENCH POSE_! SCREW YOU!

"Why 'screw' me! I'm a virgin!"

Squalo: VOOOOI! NOT THAT KIND OF MEANING, WOMAN! WHAT AM I, A F**KING PEDOPHILE?

"No, just horny old man"

Squalo: YOU EFF-ING SON OF A –

**[Back to the show]**

Akari: And we're back after the short advertisement.

Miyaki: *gasp* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! WHY DON'T YOU LET THEM SEE THE BEAUTY OF CROSS-DANCING?

All: *scream in joy*

Akari: This is for the pure images in the viewers' sight. And also, it's killing your fun.

Angelo: I suggest you shouldn't do that next time. And you show our _innocent_ viewers a very non safety ad, you know that?

Akari: *check again* … I-I'm very sorry! All the shameless thing…!

Miyaki: *pout* Yeah, that's what you get… _At least I still have my hidden camera~ Muhahahahahaha!_

Hibari: What do funny herbivore?

Miyaki: Oh nothing. _Nothing at all._

* * *

Akari: We are down to the last part of the show! Not demanding, but where's Angelo-san?

Miyaki: Yah… Reborn just drag her in the room, ya know, _special talk_?

Akari: …F-For Saint Peter's sake, could you not making that s-suggestive face while saying it? J-Just…ugh, grown up!

* * *

[Dedicate this to one of my most awesome reviewers, yes ma'am, it's you **iCrystal**]

"Reborn. You still look dashing as ever." A soothing, yet coldly whisper echoed under the deep gray fog that had emitted the entire room. The two figures moved, but not belong to either a full-suit baby, nor were the strange girl… or at least those were not them before.

"Dashing, mm? Am I suppose to take that honestly, or have to extend its meaning to suit your sourly sarcasm…_Caduto_?" Another voice rang in reply; deep and cold also, but from a likely middle age man. And yet, when the fog finally gave up and started dissolving, it was clear that the voice was coming from a tall, lean in black and orange suit with a hat that left a shady front to his eyes; his strangely curved sideburns slightly moving as he stood up. And following the unexpected appearance of the man, was a loud screechy sound of… moving chains?

"Earthlings…" in vision a pair of black wings came out from the other figure, "humility as usual… What, too tired to accept a polite note for appearance? You don't get this everyday." The latter reviewed: A girl with ragged black hair and corpse-like skin in a blood-stained white robe… with black wings erupted from her back, red eyes, and hands had rusty chains dangled freely down the ground; and with a very long scar too.

Clearly not what people would see everyday.

The girl – or should be called "angel" – shifted her position and hoped on to the corner of a table, sit on it with feet all dangling with the chains. "You should be grateful; I'm not normally this kind to do any favors."

"That, or you just use me for benefiting your need. Am I right?" Reborn's eyes glared dagger at the opposite figure.

"Ha-ha, you're fun" Angelo let out a soft snort, "We have a deal, Arcobaleno; that's mean it benefit both. And I am not going to let those bandage creep dragging me in those coffin again. How rude of them to let me shared the floor with those unruly mortals… Dangerous mortals, I have to add."

"Hoh, even an angel was down to the Vindice's might. No offense, though." Reborn cut off the glare, now more focused at his pet Leon who was creeping down his hand.

"I'm already.", and with that, she slowly tip-toed to the doorknob, "It's time, Arcobaleno Reborn."

* * *

Miyaki: Hey, look's like the couple have enjoyed their "7 minutes in Heaven"~! Can I hear the wedding bell now?

Akari: It was absurd to think like that, Miyaki-san… Welcome back you two. *polite nod*

Miyaki: Aww, don't be shy you two~ just ignore us and make out alrea - …I-I was kidding, Reborn-san!

Reborn: _Oh you better be_. *point his gun at Miyaki*

Angelo: The last set was from the mail box, sent by Blueberryxn:

_Truth: _  
_ Mukuro, did you seriously copy Daemon's laugh? Or do you just simply like it so much that you only change one alphabet of the laugh?_  
_ Daemon, did you base your hairstyle on a melon? Come on, admit it. Don't be shy *cough*timid*cough* Also, are you a pedophile?_  
_ Squalo, so what do you do in your free time? Brush your pet shark's teeth? Or do you 'secretly' worship Xanxus?_  
_ Dares: _  
_ Hibari: Damage your school. With your tonfas. And you can't ask the host for damage repairs fees :)_  
_ Hibari and Alaude: Keep a happy or sparkling aura and don't scare people. No hurting people :)_  
_ Bel: Call yourself a fake/interim prince. _  
_ Gokudera: Admit that your hairstyle is styled after a octopus and you love it very much._

_ P.S. Host-san, when they are confessing truths or doing their dares, you can take photo or videos or them. _  
_ For dares:_  
_ If they disagree,_  
_ Either throw them in a room with rabid fangirls without their weapons_  
_ OR_  
_ Let Reborn shoot them with the gender swap bullet and let them dress up as girls for the rest of the chapter _

_ Thats it for now. My brains shutting down... :]_

Daemon: You poor little child, struggling to understand your adoring emotion toward human. *patting Mukuro's head* Your choice was wise to choose someone like me as a role model…I'm too –

Mukuro: Okay I need to make some explanations here… and also a therapy session for being molested by a _straight_ man.

Daemon: What –

Mukuro: Look at me: I'm awesome, handsome, and I got over 100 fanbases fawning over me on Internet – nothing like that piece of –

Miyaki: Rotten fruit?

Mukuro: I don't need you. And if you really see me, that guy is totally snatching my style. In sort, HE is the copycat, not mine.

Daemon: Nufufu… Unless your mind was made of pineapple, I was born first.

Mukuro: Kufufu, I _appeared_ first.

Deamon: Do I look like some kind of freak who ran all back here to copy the style of a creepy brat's hair?

Mukuro: And I thought you were the kind of guy who wasted lives only to find that his revenge plan had gone all to the trash can. I don't know; you're maybe wackier in the head than we know so far.

Daemon: Damn you brat… All because of that goody two-shoes of a boss…

Giotto: And still quite proud of it. Thank you.

Akari: Could you skip the friendly discussion and agree that Miss Amano Akira have a thing for pineapple hair? …It saves a deal of time.

Mukuro: …Fine. Just so you know, **this** is my trademark laugh of irresistibility _as hell_ voice. After all, who could deny me? *smirk cockily*

Miyaki: Oh I don't know… A girl with a decent sense of logic, fashion or self-esteem would avoid you like plagues…which is pretty much like every girls living on this planet. *smile*

Mukuro: …

Daemon: Nufufufufu, thank you dear. And my hairstyle … *dark aura* …_Remember the good old time, Lampo?_

Lampo: YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOIN' TO BAIL MY EYES FOR THAT! *hiding behind Asari* You promise!

G: Tch, grown up, dumb-ass. We've dead, wouldn't we?

Asari: That's true, G-san…But not for him.

Lampo: …I wanna feel happy when I go to heaven …

Daemon: *whispers* _I'll f**king see you in Hell, brat._ And me, a pedophile? Please, that such assumption –

Angelo: Gee *showing picture of Daemon and Chrome in Shimon's Arc* you're so innocent, right? I mean, every male earthling _should _creep on young schoolgirls and have to _accidentally_ watch them wearing clothes, am I correct…? What's next, getting la –

_ **[Pedophiles' Fight!]**_

Akari: Really Miyaki-san? Really?

Miyaki: Nappo-chan is so selfish~ he's going to get stomachache for not sharing the meal~

Angelo: Too many pedophiles…so little Chrome. Well, let's ditch the mortals and mosey along to the next, shall I?

Mukuro: Why does everyone assume me as "pedophile"? I'm only 16. *resume fighting*

Angelo: *ignore Mukuro* Quick quiz earthling: Love or obsessed? *smirk*

Squalo: VOOOI!

Angelo: Oh so that's both. Can't deny the guilty pleasure?

Miyaki: *small whistle*

Levi: You can join my club if you like, Squalo. It seem that we have a small opening –

Squalo: *punch Levi* DON'T COMPARE ME TO YOU, PSYCHO FREAK! And my devotion is for the swordsmanship, not WASTING TIME BRUSHING LOW-LIFE'S TEETH!

Yamamoto: Maa Squalo, you're over-obsessed man.

Angelo: And didn't you forget your little _duty_ _at night_ with _your boss_~? Forget all the _excitement_ in that …_personal_ _attachment_ time? *smile wickedly*

Miyaki: Careful Squalo-chan, or your "masochist" body would be in trouble tonight~ *smirk*

Squalo: … *full-out flushtered* VROOOOOOII! SHUT …THE…F**K…UP!

Tsuna: …Eto, Reborn…what's a "masochist"?

Reborn: Wouldn't you like to know…? *smirk* [Bad Reborn, bad]

Akari: This is a result of raping our CPU download system…_And all of them were 95% censorable, that is_ *blush*. Now we'll move to the – Miyaki-san, how we can make Hibari-san do this!

Miyaki: Akari, my sweet amateur cousin~…The world was too nice to make you and I related by bloodline, doesn't it?

Akari: Now I don't have to slam your face up the wall to make you understand that. But how does it related to –

Miyaki: *run* Let's hijack his school Angelo! Move those legs you sexy beast~! *grip hold on Hibari*

Hibari: How dare you touch me herbi - *disappear*

…

Yamamoto: Wow, they all are "poof"~! Have they become ghost?

Gokudera: If they were, I'll celebrate my birthday every night and get wasted…. She was just using the f**king device from the last episode, dumbass.

Akari: …*Looking at the list of dare* Guys, get ready for the worst…

[NamimoriMiddle School]

Angelo: Let me see…You want me to be the damn insect darting around and accidentally set him off to destroy his school, regardless to my own sense of safety and lives…?

Miyaki: Yep.

Angelo: That's evil, Miyaki… *smirk* Well, I guess time never let me have actual fun with interesting earthlings…I count this to be the best so far. *ignite flames*

Miyaki: I wouldn't meddle in your games~ Just flying around with that wings of yours and get back here in one piece.

Akari: Jesus grace… *watching the school got all wrecked up in the PC*

Tsuna: Hieeeee-! Our school!

Gokudera: Isn't it awesome Tenth! We don't being sent to that prison everyday! _I should totally do this sooner!_

Ryohei: EXTREMMMEEEE BREAKDOWN!

Mukuro: Oh, Kyoya-kun finally ditch his b**ch now?

Daemon: Hey a** face, forget something?

Mukuro: Oh yeah…*resume fighting…again*

Yamamoto: Look at they go…but doesn't Hibari will be very upset after that?

Akari: Exactly…While Hibari is an uptight and straight-in-light person that would never get any harm to his school even he's fighting in it…but Angelo-san is the only thing in this world could set Hibari on fire – literally – and make him forget his precious school…

Gokudera: …_That black elf sure is smartass_…

Tsuna: B-But H-Hibari-san could get really angry…! And Reborn would surely torture me all week!

Reborn: I thought we have the "Talk" already dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna: You said t-that you could do everything thing you want and my only job is to shut up and run!

Reborn: Exactly.

Akari: …I could only wish that nothing is going over –

**_BANG!_**

Miyaki: Oh man oh man oh man…Oh man oh man oh man! Where's the private door, dammit! *quickly lock the door behind*

Akari: Wha –

Miyaki: Hello, code 13 in Warehouse! There's a wild animal outbreak behind that door!

Gokudera: You mean you actually set off his school to the ground completely?

Miyaki: Nonsense! …Just a couple of bricks and rocks left …

Mukuro: Couldn't you just lure him to stuff a pack of C4 to the ground and it's all done? _Amateur_. *standing bloody with no sign of the Coco-Nappo guy*

Miyaki: Pff~ I sacrificed myself to please the audience, not terrorizing~! Oh and in case you want to have bite marks all over your bodies, I suggest to open the safe door **now.**

[After 2 minutes of struggling]

Yamamoto: Phew, man it took us for a while…Hey, where are you guys leading me to?

Gokudera: H-Hey, where is that baseball idiot going?

Miyaki: What, jealous much Goku-chan~?

Gokudera: Not…*blush*

Angelo: If there are any heads in this room that could make other earthling shoot rainbow out of their mouths _literally_, it's Yamamoto. But don't worry _lover boy_, we could make a nice and memorable grave for him ...in case he can't make it through. *smirk*

Miyaki: And you just can't compromise enough to let him get over the break-up with his "girlfriend". Do you see the way he runs at me?

Angelo: You know me well enough that I'll post that to the Youtube viewers~. It'll make you popular outside the fandom, no?

Miyaki: _You smartass_. *smile…and throw Yamamoto in*

Gokudera: Easy on him a little, will ya!

Akari: Gokudera-san…it was amazing to see you **do** care about Yamamoto-san *smile*

Miyaki: Hell he would~ aww, look at that delicious ripe tomato in front of me~.

Mukuro: Kufufufufu~

Gokudera: I'M GONNA STICK MY BOMBS RIGHT UP YOUR A****!

[meanwhile, in the "mental" room]

Hibari: That low-life piece of crap of an herbivore, I'll bite off her head... *dead aura*

Alaude: Then stop growling and burst out... unless that is the best you could do.

Hibari: Do not judging my authorities herbivore, or else –

*door creek open*

"Look's like you two are here!"

"Guess what, we are going to stay with you two for ... how long is it?"

"Until these two are ... "trained" as she speaks. Give it an hour, Boss."

"Gee thanks, couldn't done it without you. Well you could accept him as companies okay?"

"Ha-ha~ The more the merrier! This would be fun, isn't it kid?"

"Hmm, I think they can't bear the excitement now. Let's party. *smirk*"

Hibari + Alaude: *silent scream*

[and out of the misery]

Belphegor: Ushishishi, what right could a filthy peasant like you make the prince abandon his royal stand...?

Angelo: I honestly didn't think about it...All I have known so far that I'll throw you into this pit of Hell, watch you get ripped apart and chuckles darkly from above _if_ you refuse me, megalomaniac earthling. *smile darkly*

Rabid fangirl:_ LET ME HAVE YOUR BODY...LET ME SEE YOU SCREAM...LET ME SEE YOU UNDERWEARSSSSS..._

Belphegor: ... Shi...

Fran: Wow, I never thought a girl could bear wild fantasies over you; not even this horde of zombies...*eating popcorn*

Belphegor: You shitty Frog... The prince will never accept this!

Angelo: One more chance...

Belphegor: Behead me, but I'll never accept this mutiny!

Miyaki: Fine, as you wish...Headsmen~!

Levi: I'm really sorry Belphegor, but I wanted to do this long time ago! *push Belphegor down*

Belphegor: I'LL SWEAR ONCE THE PRINCE GET – ARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH GET OFF THE PRINCE NOW! GET OFF THE ROYAL NOW ZOMBIES!

Miyaki: Dude, check out the nails; it got suck sharp edges on the tip~! I could really see what underneath him so smoothly~ *videotape everything*

Akari: What brutal force they have unleashed... wait, aren't they familiar...?

Miyaki: ...I honestly don't _know_ what you mean. *thinking back the poor Audience she have left since the last show* They and them have nothing_ alike_~

Akari: I...don't understand what you're saying but ... Gokudera-san, I'm really sorry...

Gokudera: Shiiiit...

Angelo: Care for a confession before execution~? I'll lend you half of my ear.

Gokudera: F**k that, retard b**ch! I'm going to be the Tenth's right hand man and no one will be better than me!

Miyaki: Headsman~

Gokudera: Shit shit shit all right okay! My hairstyle is a f**king octopus, happy?

Miyaki: Girly Bullets –

Gokudera: And I f**king love it! **I love it**! There, all good?

Angelo: Tch, party pooper. Almost get to see another fan service...

Gokudera: Che, 'cause I'm too smart to fall for that, unlike the bastard down there.

Belphegor: THE PRINCE CANS HERE TH – MY GOD GETS YOUR PEASANTRY HANDS OFF ME!

Fran: Should I consider it "devouring", or "gang rape"? *look down to Belphegor's place*

Miyaki: Whatever you think was legal~ although it'll leave hickeys tomorrow. _All over his place._ *sly smile*

Akari: Jesus... I'm sticking with those horn – Hey, it's time Miyaki-san.

Miyaki: Yeah *stand up* just let me get my protection gear and some bleaches for the blood.

Akari: I recall this isn't a crime scene yet...

Miyaki: Those bleaches were for mine – in case I get "negative responses" from the patients. I wanna be pure when I die.

Mukuro: *get some black pants* Kufufufu, you won't get that pleasure when I'm around. And still waiting~

Miyaki: ... Well, at least not regret you haven't been evil enough! *open door*

**~RAINBOWS~**

Tsuna: ...Wat...

Yamamoto: Hey Tsuna, Dera! Glad to see me?

Gokudera: Yamamoto! ... You should lay down death anyway…

Yamamoto: But that would make you sad, isn't it? *smile*

Dino: That, was exhausting...but I'm glad that's over. *smile*

Miyaki: Gang –

Romario: No, madam... We have succeeded.

Akari: Succeed in wha –

**_Warning! _**

**_MAJOR_**

**_OOC sexy beasts that make you the happiest person in the world as you could barf rainbows... or going to mental surgeries for overload of creepiness…_**

[Sparkles]

Hibari: _I have been lost... I have misled myself...By finding happiness in such brute force and violated all of my love ones..._

Alaude: _But after this moment...after I have redeemed myself...I surrender my knees to the new lights..._

Hibari_: I give my soul..._

Alaude: _I pledge my heart..._

Hibari: _I erase my mind..._

Reborn_: In _my purity_ I shall grant..._*in angel costume*

The triple: _TO A NEW WAY OF LIFE, TO THE NEW WAY OF PEACE._

[Rainbows]

All: ...

Giotto: My heart is melting... *clenched heart* ARGH MY HEART IS MELTING! *fainted*

G: Where's my gun...Where's my gun...*numbly walking away*

Daemon: *in hospital*

Gokudera: *slam his head repeatedly to the wall*

Tsuna: *fainted with too much blood-loss*

The rest beside the host: *find another _cool_ way to suicide*

Angelo: ... Damn... I really being touched by that...or because its gross-out stunning me...?

Akari: ... Too much...garnish... *shaking*

Miyaki: LOOK AWAY, BEFORE IT SUCKS IN YOUR SOULS! *yelled in pain* Why don't they censor this work of EVIL?

Mukuro: ...Maybe I should really begin to wear glasses...I saw weird things. *rubbed his eyes while holding the frightened Chrome* ... Nope, it was real...

Yamamoto: Ahahaha, why everyone fainted out? Hey Dino-san, how come they –

Dino: *holding a bucket...and spilling _rainbows_ everywhere*

Romario: ..._I maybe have to reconsider about the retirement_...

Reborn: **_Over ~kills _***smirking*

* * *

Miyaki: **_A-Are you really leaving me Angelo? F-Forever…?_**

_The black-haired maiden silently wept in front of the angel, realized her departure would soon coming_

Angelo: **I don't have to…I _want to._ The time I have spent with those creepy creatures have weaken my head, and I would become like them. I must make haste, for the good of my one and care _nothing_ about anyone else.**

Akari: Why am I being made to do this…*show flashlight and depressing music*

_The said angel spread her wings wide, signaled her leave._

Angelo: **This is it, I must make my leave now, earthlings.**

Miyaki: **_My fair lady, guide me! For I must torment myself for those _scrawny, brainless, horribly brutal being_ in this unsacred land…My fair lady, how could a divide being like me have to make sacrifices as the low, for the sake of those unholy livings…!_** *weeping*

Gokudera: Jackass, if I haven't literally throw-up rainbows at the drama show before, I'll seriously strangle both of you.

Yamamoto: Maa, take a rest…

_The roof suddenly merged for the angel made her leave, and surges of black light shone upon the touching pair… Oh how tragic and heart-breaking thou have to leave…_

G: Oh shut up!

Miyaki: **Angelo-san!** *weeping dramatically*

Tsuna: What happen…?

…

Reborn: This show must be rate **R** for reason.

Akari: Rate "R"? What for?

Mukuro: "**Ridiculous**."

* * *

(1) In case no one understand that joke, melon is one of the most popular type of deserts in Japan for summer. You are now educated :D

**And there we have the finale of Season 2! Get ready for Season 3! Remember the rules: After 3 couple Interview is 1 SPECIAL INTERVIEW! Let's get busy!**

**And speaking of couples:**

**6996: 6**

**8059: 2**

**RL: 1**

**6918: 1**

**1005148: 1**

**692718: 1**

**G27: 1**

**Dang, the reader still love Hetero very much~ Catch the new chapter, kay?**

**REVIEW = MOTIVATION = LULZ TO WRITE :D**

**But most of all... HAPPY READING. Christain's out.**


	15. Christmas Special: Interview 7

**I'm absolutely love number 13, yes, I've received 13 reviews for the last chapter; the feeling was...amazing and speechless guys, there are no words that could describe it right then. And I hate number 2, a lot. It have been 2 months since my last update in FFN, and I have miss you guys so much. Well, consider this chapter is an apology one-shot for you guys alone, and my message as _"I'M BACK, BABY."_**

**Rate: K+ to T**

**Genre: Family, Romance, Humor.**

**Pairing: According to the most voted last season... Put your hands up to 6996!**

**A/N: Wow guys...I can't even, CAN'T even say at the amount of precious words you all have given to me. Bless every one who stumble on my fic, or not, in this Christmas. Just...bless you.**

_**ANYWAY, ONWARD BOYO !**_

* * *

Akari: I don't see any reasonable reason to be so…"blow" at this simple thing. It was just a simple and lovable request.

Miyaki: But that's Christmas! I-I can't let my viewer see them! Mind ya, I have a reputation to keep there~!

Akari: I can't believe you could be such a…a racism "brasser"!

Miyaki; Whazzat – *cough* that mean? Ya do well know I'll be into a hacking pit if I see any – any – argh I can't even say it~~!

Tsuna: I don't understand why I'm here though…Why me anyway?

Akari: *sigh* My sincerest apology Tsuna-san…You know the relationship with Mukuro-san and Chrome-san have gone down pretty… like "hump", I might say?

Tsuna: Wat?

Miyaki: She means *cough cough* like sulking down…like it die or somethin'?

Tsuna: Well…she does f-frequently. I don't know about Mukuro though… I mean, leaving her like that after sharing a bond for that long is…not right. I sort of know Mukuro may use Chrome for his biding – whatever it is – but it…is not right.

Miyaki: … Who are you, and what have you done with the usual "bouzzie" Tuna? *smirk*

Tsuna: W-Why-I-It was –

Akari: _Dry __ye __arse_ Miyaki-san! And if you dare faking ma accents again, I'll rip you apart! *shout out angrily* …Sorry to let you hear that, but the cold has affected me now, or some sort. *small smile*

Tsuna: You are…Irish?

Akari: … Irish-Japanese, yes. Anyhow, could you be willing to help us?

Tsuna: Well… I hate to see Chrome being off like that, so I-I'll definitely be!

Miyaki: Yah, remember not to call those wing-mans of ya, they'll mess up. And count me in *cough* this too.

Tsuna: T-They are not my wing-man – Wait…I thought you only…you know, interest in…?

Miyaki: Hey, ya using my studio as a making-up-and-kiss episode now, and I hate being the only jerk-ass today…Evil, _maybe_, but I'm no jerk like someone else.

Tsuna: T-That's good then… I-I'll give them Chrome a call here! See you l-later! *walk out*

Miyaki: Gee *cough* I'm being soft now – …Whadaya looking at?

Akari: If you could only be this nice every time without a cold *sigh* but then, the show would lose its spark if ye would, right?

Miyaki: Ditto, _ghaoil_. *smirk*

Akari: I said stop teasing at ma accents!

* * *

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun, what a pleasant surprise to be spent some quality time alone with you… and her too. *glance darkly*

Miyaki: _Hola __chica, __amigos_~ *cough* Man, can't ya stop bringing your dear pineapple hat along – it was kinda…out of the season a million year ago. *smile*

Mukuro: *twitch* F**king b –

Akari: Alright hosey, hold ye effin' and blindin' 'cuse we are not a part in this conversation. Excuse yourself now Miyaki-san.

Miyaki: Aye aye milady~ Merry Christmas later Fruity, I'll send ya an edition of "Pineapple Carol" on email later~ *wink, ran away*

Mukuro: *darken face* _Oh __how __I __wanna __pull __a__ "__Home __Alone__" __prank __on __her __so __much_ – Kufufufu~ well, how would you like me to start off this conversation Tsunayoshi-kun?

Tsuna: Uhm…you see…not only me though –

Mukuro: Please tell me you're not bringing your dogs along Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna; I-What-…No!

Mukuro: Well good. Then who am I going to meet –

*creaking door*

Chrome: Bossu, I'm here - … Mukuro…sama?

Mukuro: … Please excuse ourselves a little my…dear *drag Tsuna to a corner* … _You __are __violating __our __deals __here,__Tsunayoshi._

Tsuna: _I-I __know__…__b-but__…__I__…_

Mukuro: _I __have __every r__ight __to __be __informed, __so __start __explaining._

* * *

Miyaki: He kept saying he didn't bring, but look what *cough* had he brought here along now…

Gokudera: WHAT THE- HEY KEEP OFF YOUR DIRTY F***KING HAND OUT OFF THE TENTH!

Yamamoto: Hey easy Gokudera, your voice is loud~

Miyaki: Ouchy~ And here I thought I'd not be able to see a fan service scene~ *coughing*

Akari: Calm down, all of ye. Our purpose is…remembered?

Gokudera: …Tch, I'll say, if he dare touch Tenth that way – or any ways – again, I'm gonna shove a freaking missile down his throat so that he may _never_ speak or laugh that creepy sound ever again. And by the way, you coughing like a b*tchy little Smoker.

Miyaki: … Is that a challenge, old bag? I'm gonna screwing you like Witch~ if you dare.

Gokudera: Accepted, little screechy Splitter!

*both rush down to the game room (lol whut?)*

Akari: Ugh, finally… Are you stayin' or coming?

Yamamoto: As much as I wanna look after Tsuna, but what they're doing could be fun! Also, I'm worrying as the black girl said "screwing" though, haha.

Akari: …_You__'__re __not __as __innocent __as __you __seem, __right_ *watching Yamamoto going to the game room* Well, let see what happen next now…

* * *

Mukuro: … As much I was against this, but it was…reasonable, though.

Tsuna: I don't want to see Chrome like this ever again; she was so different…after you left. You ...understand?

Mukuro: …I'm not very appreciated of this, to mind you. Leave us alone for a minute.

Tsuna: Uh…okay…Talk to her okay?

Mukuro: Go.

*Tsuna quickly runs to the door, close it*

Mukuro: … It's been a short while, my dear Nagi.

Chrome: ... …Would you like…some tea, Mukuro-sama?

Mukuro: Kufufu… the usual please, dear.

* * *

The mood was surprisingly calm, much to the expectation of Mukuro, but still coudn't quite got out of the awkwardness.

_You__'__re __just __imagining __things__… __yeah, __that__'__s __it_, Mukuro quietly thought to himself, hands offered to receive a cup of ginger tea from Chrome. It was just like yesterday, before all the unexpected had happened.

"Ugh," He made a "face" after sipping a mouthful of tea, not quite notice to Chrome's face then.

"I-Is it bad, Mukuro-sama?" Her worry face was showing, leaving Mukuro kind of regretting what he had said, not _that_ he meant it.

"Not that dear, it was seasoned fairly… But I could sense a piece of pineapple slice in the teabag though. That black elf can't just give people a quiet moment of piece alright…" Mukuro chuckle darkly, he had so much devious plan to pay-back at her, but it seems to mislead little Chrome into different ideas. She had feelings for him, yes, and although she hadn't quite recognized it in which kind, were those deep feelings like love or not… there were feelings. And it was sad, to think someone she had for a long time could easy let go.

"Mukuro-sama has… feelings for her yet? Like, _like_ or some more?" She offered a slight smile in irony, although the after scene made her chuckle inside as Mukuro immediately spilled his drink all over.

"_Ahem_ – My dear Nagi, don't be so ridiculous. Feelings, yes I have some for her. Hatred, anger, ridiculously attempts to kill her in her sleep, something like that. But definitely NO positive feelings, I'm sure."

"I understand Mukuro-sama. I understand."

And it disturbed him, bad as he couldn't confess, but seeing a monotone and seemingly understanding Chrome – Nagi now, just made his stomach churned. Normally people would give a big fuss or anything involves pleading, begging or maybe tears…or at least his logic told so.

Either way, this fakeness could not continue.

"How's your new life now?" He felt a sudden jerk of emotions as he look at his dear Nagi, her ever shining purple eye looked into him with dullness - something he never would want her to give.

"Him Arcobaleno Reborn-san gave me a place… all my stuff in Kokuyo – "the hands Nagi holding the tea cup shaken, just a little quake, but too plainly visible for him to see, "– I'm still living well, Mukuro-sama – "

"Why don't you ask me the reason, my dear?"

Silence. That was all he could hear, what treated him was the silence. Fair enough.

"Mukuro-sama, I…"

"As soon as I have gone out Vindice…as soon as I have control Kokuyo Land again… All of that, but you never dare to ask a question? And you could live with it? Why – "

"Mukuro-sama!" her small outburst outsmarted his, her jaw set into a tight line, but still show the gentleness still, "I want to ask… but the Arcobaleno Fight was near, and I…I don't want to be a burden for you anymore, and what ever reason you give, I'll completely understand."

As true to her words, another smile of her went up, the smile which Mukuro immediately recognized that it was only for him and to him only: reserved, understanding and loyal.

All of those which only made him much worse, because he realized that it were too good for someone like him.

The origin of his action was, selfishly, an act to let Nagi forgot him. Forgot the way he used her as mere pawn for his interaction with Tsunayoshi, forgot the way they spent each moments, battle or not, and always be there for company, forgot each every small moments they secretly being drawn to each other for the one was too sane and the other was too sin.

Forgot the way as he sang lullaby for her when she got nightmares, he forgot all his devious intentions, replaced only with a humane desire…_of __a __family_.

He could never get out of this insomnia, unless she was out of his life forever. And he regretted it.

"Now I could understand why, Mukuro-sama," he jerked immediately as soon as those words escaped her lips, "because I was weak. I was weak, I was holding everyone's back. And that's why – "

"Nagi – "

"- I'll prove my worth Mukuro-sama. I'll prove that … I can rely on my own, that I don't need another person's sacrificing shoulder, that I could standing alone... on my own feet…" the Mist Ring shone bright under his full gaze, reflected the brave and firing resolve in Nagi's words, " as Vongola Mist Guardian."

…

"Of course…whatever you say, my dear Nagi." Mukuro was now at a sheer lost of words, completely stunning with hidden emotions that kept rising in his mismatched eyes. He was fighting so hard, not giving into the urge to hug her, and whispered sweet and reassuring words – those foreign actions made him scare, but at the same time, felt so right. But he, the famous Illusionist feared in the Underground World, would never being weak just for a moment, never.

…

"But…" she returned as her seat, hands holding a plate of small desserts to him, "I really miss Kokuyo Land…Can I…visit there in – "

"Kufufu, anytime my dear Nagi. Ken and Chikusa, maybe Little One too, would be happy to see you_. __I __would_." Mukuro cut the line as swiftly as he could, by planting a forehead kiss – such endearing action that made him semi-regretted it later – on Nagi…no, Chrome Dokuro was much of a better name anyway.

"T-Thank you Mukuro-sama. W-When I become stronger, I will – "

"_I__'__ll __look __forward __to __it, __my __dear __Chrome. __Much, __and __always._"

* * *

Akari: That was…amazing of you, Mukuro-san. *looking at a shocked Mukuro*

Mukuro: … Is that …little tweak …?

Akari: Luckily no lad, she's in ther' goofing around with the undead. *tiredly shook heads*

Mukuro: Kufufufu, such strange pre-Christmas activities for her, right? But then again, I'm not very…surprise.

Akari: Ugh, don't let me started, lad. What I witness today will forever not "flogged away" to her, you alright with that? *smile*

Mukuro: Kufufufufu, you better be. _Adieu_… _happy __holidays_. *slowly disappear*

Akari: _Cherrio_, Mukuro-san.

* * *

Miyaki: Ugh, I just have the strangest feeling of being missed something really import – Charger.

Gokudera: Woman, don't let it near me, there's a Witch at my back – _WOMAN, __HAVE __I __TOLD __YOU __NOT __TO!_ *scream in agony as the Witch attacks*

Yamamoto: Ahh~ … he started the Witch.

Miyaki: Five times to the respawn closet baby doll, and who did even choose hard mode to play with – Ooh Pills.

Gokudera: RAGEQUIT!

* * *

**I could have sworn that this is the most fluff I have ever written, aside of this still my favorite hetero couple.**

**As you could see, Akari's vocabulary has some..."interesting" verbs and nouns in there. In case anyone notice, that is _Irish __slang_. Here are the translations:**

- blow (v): harsh attitude.

- brasser (n): a woman/female with ill repute or picky/stingy/selfish

- hump (n): dull, sulking

- bouzzie (n): good-for-nothing.

- Dry ye arse: stop being a spoiled brat/ stop fooling around!

- ghaoil (n): Gaelic Irish for "cousin"

- hold ye effin' and blindin': stop your cursing.

- flogged away (v): sell away.

**Aah, nothing is more sweeter than the love in the air in Christmas, you agree guys? So, start voting for your favorite couple to have a sweet Christmas moments!**

******6918: 3**

**8059: 2**

**RL: 2**

**1005148: 2**

**692718: 1**

**G27: 1**

**4827: 1**

**2701: 1**

**REVIEWS = MOTIVATION = LULZ AND LOVEZ TO WRITE.**

**Last word,**_** 9 DAYS TO GO TO CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**_


	16. We have another kind of Interview?

_**Kufufu~Kufufu~**_

_**Pineapple on sale!**_

_**Mukuro~ Mukuro~**_

_**Our favorite customer, HO!**_

*stab*

Mukuro:_ Kufufufu~ _I'll give you three seconds to seize those filthy mouth and desist from my eyes, this instant *dark aura*. One more words and kiss goodbye your life.

Frab: Master, it was not cool to harass people who "honorably" speaks the truth, for one is too sinful. Or you want the "other popular version" of the Christmas song?

Miyaki: One two three four,

_**YOU BETTER WATCH OUT, **_

_**AND CLOSE YOUR WINDOWS,**_

_**HE'S GONNA RAPE YOU WITH THE BACK OF HIS FORK.**_

_**MUKURO IS COMING FOR YOU~**_

Mukuro: AJGFDJDGFJHGDELGLF - [being cut due to too much unrecognized words] DIE WOMAN!

Miyaki: Frog-chan, I choose you!

Fran: _Ribit. Ribit._

Akari: ..._Children..._*cracking knuckles*

Tsuna: Uhm...ano, I don't know how this's work but, Merry Christmas everyone! *shyly wave hands*

Gokudera: Here is some ...dumb sh*t poll or something about those f**king couples. Remind you all, this is bullsh*t.

Yamamoto: Maa maa~ I'm sure that would somehow work out. After all, people have brought us together, isn't it? *smooch*

Gokudera: B-BASTARD! NOT IN THE ZONE! *kick Yamamoto out*

Hibari: Herbivores.

Dino: Hey check it out Kyoya! It's a mini Hibird stuff toy I got out as present for you - Ouch! *slipped*

Romario: Boss...

Reborn: The Varia almost got here in any minutes; you should get your stuff worked or else. *drink espresso* Like...*glance*

Miyaki: LUCAS, PEDOPHILIA!

Mukuro: How many time have I told you that I am not a "Pedo"... I'm only sixteen!

Akari: ... Anyone want some hot chocolate and ignore those eejits before the Varia crash the pub?

* * *

** COUPLE BATTLE'S REACTION INTERVIEWS.**

Dear my fellow, this is not the USUAL Couple Interview I have done as usual. This. Is. Different.

**PLEASE VOTE FOR THE COUPLE YOU WANT TO SEE AS A REACTION (WHY THEY HAVE BEEN SHIPPED/SLASHES TOGETHER)**

**VOTE. IN THE REVIEW. IF YOU WANT TO THE THE COUPLE'S REACTION.**

**YOU COULD SEND AT MOST 3 QUESTIONS WITH THE REVIEW.**

**Like this example:**

**Hi, I wanna see a reaction from...6918 **

**1. You guys are straight, or bi?**

**2. Who's on top? *wink wink***

**3. Did you guy stop and loving each other passionately?**

**REMEMBER, THIS IS A COUPLE BATTLE'S REACTION INTERVIEW, WHICH MEAN A RANDOM NUMBERS OF COUPLES WILL BE IN ONE CHAPTER.**

_**THIS IS MY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR GIFT OR Y'ALL.**_

Sincerity,

Christain.

_P.S: **VOTE**. I'M DONE. MAYBE COMPOSING MORE SONGS ABOUT THE "CHRISTMAS BED INTRUDERS" ALKHGDLHGBLJHDBBFS_

.

.

.

v VOTE v


	17. Reaction Challenges! Part 1 of 3!

_Once upon a Mafia time, an evil and heartless show had been cast, and places the miserable misfortunes on the shoulders of our dearly KHR's characters…_

_No where's to hide, their only weapon is the truth they held, as an evil outside force called "F.A.N.G.I.R.L" desperately wants them…_

_**We, the produces of "KHR's Absolutely Abnormal Interview" are proudly present…**_

**KHR's PAIRINGS' REACTION CHALLENGES**

_**Warning:** The subjects in these challenges are_ 100%_ (in closet) _straight_ (in denial)_

_Also, **T rate** for words._

Today's set of question is sponsors by: **miyame-chan**, **Featherain**, **Sanadayuina-who can't log in**, **Soldier Perfection** and **6927Daisy**.

_COPYRIGHT LOLOLOLLOLOL _

* * *

**B26**

Belphegor: … The prince demands to be back. _Now. _*stomping his feet angrily*

Flan: Woah woah, why the hell am I here with the fake-ass spoiled royalty in here.

Belphegor: Are you even asking a question in here, peasant? *randomly throw knives*

Fran: …And my hospitality for sewing this ragged hat called a frog has gone wasted. You own me a set of sewing kit, royally fake prince.

Belphegor: In my luxurious afterlife, Froggy –

_**Ne, who's the seme and uke?**_

Belphegor: - what is this mutiny! Get off the prince's face at once!

Flan: Actually, whatever you are, just stay there.

Belphegor: I'll skin you…

* * *

**2701**

Tsuna: Y-Yuni! H-How on earth would we here anyway? What about the Rainbow Fight!

Yuni: Calm down Sawada-san, this is a temporarily breaks from the battle tensions we have faced so far. By the way, I'm glad that I've finally make an appearance in here, so hello everybody *smile*

Tsuna: Yuni… I'm also glad that – Ugah! *being shot by an envelope*

_**How did you first start to like each other?**_

Yuni: … This is no ordinary show as you say clearly before, Sawada-san.

Tsuna: Hieeeee…. Not again!

* * *

**182769**

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEE! H-How the heck I'm in h-here – I was with Yuni a second ago – AND WHY ARE YOU TO HERE?

Hibari: Herbivore, _shut up_. *raise tonfa*

Tsuna: *shut*

Mukuro: For a person like him, sure he's got a lot of stamina to talk though~ Kufufufu, not to mention the meeting of my two favorite preys.

Tsuna: … *flushed* T-That came out wrong Mukuro…!

Hibari: No more word, I'll finally finish biting that pineapple neck of yours to death!

Tsuna: _Gosh, they feed me too much pictures_… *blush* …W-What's this…?

_**who you prefer, Tsuna? Hibari or Mukuro?**_

The trio: … WHAT.

* * *

**6918**

Mukuro: … This is getting ridiculous.

Hibari: Why don't they erase you instead of the wimp …

Mukuro: Oya? Have some attachment on him already~?

Hibari: I don't have to put up looking at your face, that's why.

Mukuro: Why, jealous much Kyoya-kun? I know you can't resist these beauty.*smug grin*

Hibari: Of your death! *attacking, but suddenly halt because of an envelope*

_**was there once when you guys.. you know, took turns?**_

Mukuro: … How about we try to swim over those _awkward_ questions, Kyoya-kun? I promise to drown you from behind….Kufufufu~

Hibari: Before I bite you to death, herbivore!

* * *

**G27**

Tsuna: BUDHA GOD JESUS WHY! *hysterical*

Giotto: Good evening, my grandson. Guess that you have been pulled into this mess by them again, _si_?

Tsuna: W-W-Who?

Giotto: *point at the computer scene* You, my dear. Yes, YOU. No, not only you, many people do. And don't turn away from it pretending you're innocent; _I know_ _everything._

Tsuna: … _I know he was a ghost but…has he gone mad_?

* * *

**B26**

Belphegor: Yo Froggy, this peasant here talks gibberish! What is "seme" and "uke" is it talking about?

Flan: Hold on, I'll get Mr. Smartass right there. *bring out a dictionary*

Belphegor: Horrid sense of humor, you frog.

Flan: I am not Frenchie, I'm a pure blood Italian with a cleanse soul and no sense of "self-repression" like you did, fake prince.

Belphegor: You…*knife on"

Flan: Ahh, it's there.

_These involve in the term "yaoi" – a slang word means "homosexuality". "Uke" is __from the Japanese verb 'ukeru' (receive), plays a submissive one in a male on male romantic relationship, usually "the younger", "cute" and "less experienced". Meanwhile, "Seme" is the dominant partner in the relationship, usually portrait as the opposite of his "uke" – means "the older", "handsome" or "manly" and "top on"._

*a minute later*

Belphegor: … Just for the information, are we into …that kind of thing?

* * *

**2701**

Tsuna: No no no no, no no no no… t-this s-stuff never happen! You…why…ahh I-I don't know what I should answer!

Yuni: Are you… okay, Sawada-san?

Tsuna: Not really… I have to go back all the way to meet the two most dangerous and insane men I've met in my life, and a ghost which is my great-great…great grandfather. No, I am **not** okay.

Yuni: Allow me to share your burden then. It was true that I liked him, as the first time I've seen him at the Choice…

Tsuna: W-Wait WHAT? *spluttered*

Yuni: As a brother, and a close and precious friend who would do anything for someone he care about. That's what I like about you. *smile*

Tsuna: T…Thanks…*flushed*

_**Tsuna, how do you feel finally being the seme?**_

Tsuna: …Oh God…

* * *

**182769**

Hibari: Say it.

Mukuro: Say it, _il mio caro_~

Tsuna: S-Stop! You guys are too close – You are _squashing_ me!

Hibari: Say it, I _dare_ you herbivore.

Mukuro: Kufufufu, threatening is meaningless Kyoya-kun. There's no way the little fish will gonna spat out saying –

Tsuna: …Hibari-san?

Hibari: *tonfa-ing*

Tsuna: HIEEEEE! I-I THOUGHT YOU WANT ME TO ANSWER THAT! *run*

Hibari: The answer I've heard did not please me. Submit, herbivore! *chase around*

_**do they did you in same time or take their time? As if, Mukuro today, Hibari tomorrow?**_

Mukuro: I wanna answer that alone, but… _questa è la vita_, kufufufu~

* * *

**6918**

Hibari: You again.

Mukuro: Yes, _la mia nemesi_, I too tired to see you in front of my handsome face. And FYI, if you mean "took turn" then …yes? Monday, Wednesday and Friday; sometime we have Saturday too.

Hibari: *punch his tonfa at Mukuro*

Mukuro: Oya, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Hibari: Wednesday.

Mukuro: … Alright, schedule fight again. *trident appear* You are going down today, skylard.

* * *

**G27**

Giotto: Calm down grandson, we only have one question.

Tsuna: Then why do you… giving me cheese? I mean, w-what for?

Giotto: Well, this person asked:

_**Giotto, I dare you to do something really ... Cheesy? To tsuna that is**_

And, I guess I'll make you some fondue. It was really cheesy, have a lot of different cheese kinds in there. And I'm Italian for the good.

Tsuna: … _I don't think they mean that_…

Giotto: _I know_. *sly grin*

* * *

**B26**

_**So Bel- san, what made you like Fran?**_

Belphegor: That little peasantry pricks? Me? Like? Ushishishi, not even when he is the other last person in the world.

Flan: Don't be shy senpai, some day or some time you get lonely so bad you'll come right back to me for comfort, and my arm will always open. Am I selfish-less?

Belphegor: … That's sarcasm isn't it?

Flan: Even until I began to pluck every knife of yours to junks, seeing you shred your tears out and kick ya to a closest hole I can find. Yep, I am still and will remain sarcasm.

Belphegor: I can't believe you can say such word with that shitty stone face of yours… you unsympathetic frog!

Flan: As you said, I _am_ a frog figure. My heart is small. What do you expect, fake prince?

* * *

**2701**

Tsuna: What do you mean b-by "seme"? This is not a "yaoi" r-relationship as you guys said about! Yuni-chan is a girl, a-and I'm a boy! The thing is, w-we are not in love with each other, and even if t-that's working out, it's a normal relationship!

Yuni: … How do you know those stuffs Sawada-san? I'm impressed.

Tsuna: … … … From… stuff?

_**Do you think Gamma or Byakuran will get jealous of Tsuna, Yuni?**_

Yuni: … Sawada-san? I think I forgot to mention this…

* * *

**182769**

Tsuna: "Did" me?

Hibari: "Did" the herbivore?

Mukuro: "Did" him?

Hibari: What?

Mukuro: Oh~ *clap hands* You mean that "did", _si_... I thought it was the "did" I gave him during our first battle in my place.

Tsuna: What?

Mukuro: Wait, that one was a close to "did" as well, since we have so much skin touching and pinning-to-the-ground scenes, but it was nothing much. Bruise and cut marks, much of it, but haven't touch the inside yet.

Hibari: What are you talking about herbivore?

Mukuro: Now as the subject of "did" that you have mentioned, I haven't. "Did" was not a proper action I've yet wanted to took. And he's a keeper by the way, so the "did" may actually hurt a bit from struggling, if you catch my drift. *wink*

Hibari: Explain all that herbivore. Don't ignore me!

Tsuna: … "Did" me?

* * *

**6918**

_**do you hate hibari that much, mukuro?**_

Mukuro: _Il mio dio, finalmente! _You have no idea how badly I have urge myself from the idea of ripping him to flesh! _Herbivore_ this, _tonfa_ that. Such insolent, gruff, violent, insane, high-on-blood, whack-a-doodle maniac that always abuse my awesome fighting skill yet – OYA!

Hibari: I'm still here herbivore. *tonfa-ing*

Mukuro: Oh, obviously. *roll eyes*

* * *

**B26**

_**Since both of you are in the Varia, what do you think of a Xanxus x Kyoko?**_

The two: … … …Pfft…

* * *

**2701**

Gamma: Princess! *suddenly barge in* Thank god you are safe!

Tsuna: G-Gamma? Why does- how did he –

Gamma: There's no time Vongola Decimo, please step aside. Princess, we have to move quickly!

Yuni: But I thought –

Gamma: Byakuran has finished the last bag of marshmallow, and also my salaries. Does that an enough bad news for you?

Yuni: I have not foreseen this… turns out his determination was _worse_ than I expected. Prepare for plan B please.

Gamma: *gets out his phone* Get the private plan moving, I want to see it park right outside in 1 minute! Repeat, this is Code White, _Code White_! Remove any street sign in his area; secure the line and place distraction to slow him down.*beat* You idiot, of course you have to buy the damn candy – I don't want to know the details or hearing nags about that, this is from the Giglio Nero boss's speaking!

Yuni: My deepest apology, I'll return fully every of your worth when this thing end. You have my word, Gamma.

Gamma: It was nothing Princess; even I have not expected him going berserk like this. Now, if you excuse your guest, we have to move.

Yuni: I'll see you in the battle, Sawada-san! *run out of the room*

Tsuna: … My life is a long-lived battle, just as Reborn said…*sigh*

* * *

**182769**

_**How they confess to you?**_

Hibari: "Confess" was against the law, therefore confession was banned in the ground of Namimori, herbivore.

Tsuna: Wait… Then what is the "Confession Box" in front of the hall for?

Hibari: You think I'll read every single note those useless herbivores wrote, about what they want? *dark aura*

Tsuna: But I mean –

Hibari: And what is the next thing I ask? Public opinions, as they have been viewed as a fair idea, shall be granted? Let me teach you again, "Carnivore never granted, not even minded at herbivores' thing."

Tsuna: I think you have mis –

Hibari: And as a carnivore, viewing herbivores' ideas violate my rule, as an action of lowering my authorities and let those herbivores make its step against me. I do not repeat again, but I _do not_ let that happen.

Tsuna: … But –

Hibari: And what do they mean me _confess_ to _you_? *raise tonfa*. You wish to overpowered my authorities? *murderous glare*

Tsuna: HIEEEEE I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN! I SWEAR!

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ I like what's going on there. *munching popcorn*

(Actually, they did no such thing. "Predators", remember? *wink*)

* * *

**6918**

_**normally who'd be on top?**_

Hibari: I have bitten you to death herbivore.

Mukuro: Oya, buffing as you want, birdie. I own your butt the other day.

Hibari: You submit to me that other day, pineapple herbivore!

Mukuro: Oh, good insult! I remembered pinning my feet on your face to the ground the last other day! The whole body to, for the account!

(And they go on. Nonstop)

Hibari: Liar to your teeth, herbivore! I beat you down crying, and that's final.

Mukuro: Oya oya, not so fast to claim the crown, Kyoya-kun. Who gave you that bruise on the neck and broke your ankles, huh? *smug face*

(And _none_ of them were actual sexual references. _None of them_)

Hibari: I'm sure you remember your two missing teeth, herbivore!

* * *

...

_Fin?_

* * *

**B26**

Belphegor: Froggy, let us be smart today. I mean *snort* what if our alcohol-addict, sadistic, rugged, fearsome, _picky_ Boss actually hang out with…

Flan: A seemingly innocent, maybe somewhat air-head, less than him for … 10, 15 years something…make our Boss kinda like my master. Pedophile.

Belphegor: Ushishishishi, not a bad image! *broke out laughing*

Flan: Please, s-senpai *muffed laugh* This is an actual crime to see, we shouldn't b-be …laughing…Mfff…

Belphegor: Ushishishi~ that's why we're laughing, _Little One_! Now, how about they're kissing?

…

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

If you are wondering what Mukuro had said, just translate it! It's Italian though, I hope the sentences were corrected...

**This turns out much more crazy than I have planed before. Welp.**

**BEWARE: LONG A/N AHEAD**

**I have finally updated, again! Thank you so much for reading, sending for reviews, and even putting this into Favorite/Alert! This all means so much to me! **

***hug you all***

**AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME...YESTERDAY! I'M SUCH A WEIRDO FOR CELEBRATING MY LATE BIRTHDAY! WHY AM I YELLING!**

**Aaaaaand, the last note. HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! BEST WISHES!**

**Reviews = Motivations = Lulz to write moar = New Year's luck to YOU!**

**Signed with love,**

**Christain.**


	18. Reaction Challenges! Part 2 of 3!

_Once upon a Mafia time, an evil and heartless show had been cast, and places the miserable misfortunes on the shoulders of our dearly KHR's characters…_

_No where to hide, their only weapon is the truth they held, as an evil outside force called "F.A.N.G.I.R.L" desperately wants them…_

_**We, the produces of "KHR's Absolutely Abnormal Interview" are proudly present…**_

**KHR's PAIRINGS' REACTION CHALLENGES**

_**Warning:**__ The subjects in these challenges are_ 100% _(in closet)_ straight_ (in denial)_

_Also, **T+** for words._

Today's set of question is sponsors by: **iCrystal, onelove17, Feli Beilschmidt, Disease called Love and … (no name)**

_COPYRIGHT? LOLOLOLLOLOL_

* * *

**8059**

Gokudera: Get OFF ME, you PSYCHO IDIOT.

Yamamoto: Maa maa, don't throw splits in my face like that. You could just ask!

Gokudera: I DID NOT SPLITTING! And polite answers are not enough to your tofu baseball-addicted brain who charged me like a maniac! Now GET. OFF! *kicking and screaming*

Yamamoto: *begin to stand up* Ya, you sure have some hate for baseball there. Did you fall a sport class or something – UFF! *being squashes by a question*

**Who tops? Come on, don't be shy to admit who's the most dominant.**

Gokudera: … *grinded teeth* I swear, if you and that piece of [beep] don't f**k off in two second, I'll PERSONALLY STICK UP MY BOMBS RIGHT UP YOUR SHITTY A[BEEP]!

Yamamoto: Maa maa~

* * *

**RL**

[We currently are interrupting this broadcast for a moment as we strongly advise young children to turn off, switch channels or grab your little fluffy PG-13 Shounen-ai book. This scene had violated human (cow) rights, hinted with (cow) racism and overload of –]

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG – **_

Lambo: _N-NOT MY BUTT! Y-YOWCH!_"

[… FORGET EVERYTHING YOU SAW, CARRY ON]

* * *

**344**

Squalo: VOOI! STOP THAT SLOPPY SHIT BOSS!

Xanxus: *hiccup*

Squalo: LUSSURIA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BRING TO ME? THIS AIN'T THE BASTARD THEY NEED!

Lussuria (on phone): _Honey, I try my best~_

Squalo: DON'T "HONEY MONEY" ME YOU SICKASS!

Lussuria (on phone): _Aww ~ don't be shy my child. Dear husband just got a really bad hangover and the time is too urgent~! I can't do nothing~_

Squalo: VOOOIIII THEN HOW THE HECK IS HE GOING TO ANSWER ALL THE SH*T THEY ASKED, HUH?

Lussuria (on phone): _Oh I dunno dear~ you should help him, that would be lovely~_

Squalo: VOOOI! ASSHOLE, I'M NOT GONNA HELP HIM ANY SH*T – VOOOIIII DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME!

Lussuria (on phone): _Byebii~_ *cut off*

Squalo: … Voiii…

**Who made the first move?**

Squalo: I swear, if I haven't suddenly made that goddamn vow to him, I'll CUT HIM OPEN AND DESTROY YOU PRODUCERS ONCE AND FOR ALL! *throwing tantrum*

Xanxus: Shuzzup… tra *hiccup* zh…

* * *

**D18**

Dino: Kyoya, Kyoya!*kick doors* Happy birthday to me!

Hibari: *kick Dino in the stomach*

Dino: Aiyah! *groan in pain* W-What was that for?

Hibari: Rules violation.

Dino: … *dumbfounded* Wat?

Hibari: Namimori Junior's Rules 5, 17 and 1. First, faking an unreal celebration for owns needs. Second, making request to the Disciplinary Committee with unacceptable manners.

Dino: … So that's Rule 5 and 17…? What about 1?

Hibari: Stupid herbivore, you didn't read the rules… [ohh, shining tonfa~] You _disturbed_ me.

Dino: …That's it? _That is it?_ You kick me to the belly because I informally ask you to wish me a 10-day late birthday? AND it _disturbs_ you?

Hibari: *punch*

Dino: AURGH! *collapsed* I can't BELIEVE you!

Hibari: Silence, herbivore! That's what you get for disturbing me.

**I'm surprise... Dino-san could torment Hibari for that long!**

Dino: W- cough- Well~ * sheepish grin with blood* thank you, strange board of question flying out of nowhere. You could thank that to Reborn… if he ever cares *sigh*. All I do was stand there and be the dummy.

Hibari: Your voice is too loud herbivore… I'll bite you to death if you refuse to shut up!

Dino: … See what I mean?

* * *

**R27**

Tsuna: …What happened to your clothes?

Reborn: Just a rough night.

Tsuna: …*spluttered* W-w-wha-ha-ha-what?

Reborn: While I must have dropped my guard last night, some idiots snuck me out and jailed me in a room. And it happened to have the idiot 5-years old cow in there, and I happened to beat the living shit out of him when he happened to hold on me occasions such as nightmare that I happened to care nothing about. *clean his gun* And later, I will happen to meet him again, rematch.

Tsuna: That's… a lot of thing happened there…

Reborn: Never thought I'll have to be a victim in this sick game. Tsuna… go to your Hyper Mode and blast the place!

Tsuna: HIEEEE! A-Are you crazy, there are p-people living in this place! A-Are you out off caffeine or something!

Reborn: In fact… *thinking* go get me some espresso, then blast off this place.

Tsuna: Well you are some opportunist… *groan* A-Anyway, I'm not destroying anything!

**So, did the uke once topped the seme?**

Reborn: … Answer the question, Dame-Tsuna, and then get me some espresso while you on your way to kill that cow. Now go.

Tsuna: I told you I'm not doing any of those! And I'm not your servant Reborn!

* * *

**6918**

Hibari: …You…

Mukuro: …Again…

* * *

**8059**

Gokudera: *breath out* Finally, some air! You better not infecting me any of your dirty gems!

Yamamoto: Of course not, I'm just bath right after the practice ended. *smile*

Gokudera: Ugh, you and your jocks… that's why you can't get better grade when your head is full of baseball crap. And that is _exactly_ why I'm the Tenth's trusted right-hand man! *smug grin*

Yamamoto: But what about the Biology –

Gokudera: _**We don't talk about that!**_ *cough* Ahem, now for the question. Are you asking about grade or something? Because obviously I'm topping him!

Yamamoto: Yup, that's right. *smile* But in here, I think I'm topping you.

Gokudera: You, above me? Ha, fat chance!

Yamamoto: No really, check this out. I'm even 4 spots over you, haha!

**Strongest Character Ranking *:**

** Tsunayoshi**

** Kyoya**

** Mukuro**

** Primo**

** Squalo**

_** Takeshi**_

** Enma**

_** Hayato**_

…

Gokudera: Let me see that! … The idiot is 9th and I am…. *spat out* OH WHAT THE F**KING F**K?

Yamamoto: Maa maa, you don't look so bad. Tsuna is top spot and –

Gokudera: UNACCEPTABLE!

* * *

**RL**

**Do you often rape the cow? Mihihihihi...**

Reborn: …While I find this question semi-fascinating, I'm not that desperate to find a cow to _rape_, as you said. And your smile is weird, stranger, like Mukuro's throat-tumor laugh, or Belphegor's psycho one.

Lambo: The great Lambo-san… will not… give up…!

Reborn: … Plus, this animal makes me want to hurt a certain child. So no, I'll never touch any cow besides eating it or making it into a dart board; which I'm now working on it. *loaded gun*

* * *

**D18**

**Who tops? I know, pointless question but. *wink***

Dino: Kyoya, I think there's something wrong with whoever asked this. It's …_winking_.

Hibari: It's a pointless expression written in a piece of board that commonly used by those annoying female. Worthless herbivore.

Dino: Well… *scratch head* For the question, I think I'm top. 'Cause I am his teacher!

Hibari: …Are you challenging my authorities?

Dino: What? That's the fact - *being punched up and down*

Hibari: I asked again, _Are. You. Challenging. My. Authorities. Herbivore_? *dark aura*

Dino: But I'm your teach – OW OW OW OKAY! YOU INCHARGE! YOU INCHARGE – AHHHHH IT HURTS!

* * *

**344**

Xanxus: Fucking trazzhed of a modher, gave me tuh the old man *hiccup* Ay am nawt thiz bad… Ay zust mentally rzetardid 'cuz of him...!

Squalo: VOOOI… Why are you telling me all of these craps?

Xanxus: Youuu… arr retarded tu… Zhat's why yow hav'ta be here, like *hiccup* m'bitch.

Squalo: I'M GONNA CUT YOU UP AND DOWN, YOU ALCOHOLIC BASTARD!

Xanxus: Nay…! Yo trash can't keel meh, yow hav'ta be ther' 'n listen tu me *hiccup* Or I'll use meh big gun an' blast yow guts out…!

Squalo: JUST WHAT THE HELL HAD YOU DRINK, BOSS?

**Squalo, why do you love your boss even though he treats you like... *coughs* trash?**

Squalo: …VOOII!

* * *

**D18**

**Dino, are you pedophilia?**

Dino: *bruises on face* …What did I – What did it just call me?

Hibari: What is "pedophilia"?

Dino: *sigh* Something you shouldn't know, Kyoya *pat Hibari's head* O-Owch!

Hibari: I don't know what the definition of this phrase is, but I'll assume it to be _disgraceful_. If you value your life, don't touch me again… pedophilia herbivore.

Dino: Hey, don't use those words unknowingly! It actually hurt a certain innocent person to be assumed that way!

* * *

**6918**

**Usually, who would be on top?**

Mukuro: Hibari Kyoya, I know this will actually hurt to say, but for the greater benefit of myself – I mean _you_, just admit that I'm the better man. It do good for us both.

Hibari: Never.

Mukuro: Not even in this stance? *currently in the daily quarrel and now on top*

Hibari: I don't repeat twice, herbivore! *kick Mukuro out*

Mukuro: Kufu – ouch – fufufu~ Little birdie just being shy~ *smirk*

Hibari: …And I ground your pineapple herbivore's head to the ground yesterday. And your clothes, too.

Mukuro: … We are _not_ talking about that anymore, skylard…

* * *

**D18**

**If I've read enough fanfics I know that you guys switch the positions... So, uh, who tops...?**

[Warning: (shitty) NSFW! (The author thinks so)

_The door clicked shut as the pair entered the hotel room. Hibari looked around, his usually sharp eyes were a bit moved, both from feared and curiosity. Feared from the inexperience mind he had was about to be evolve, but curiosity from the adrenaline running all around his body. The anticipation was destroying him._

"_Are you sure about this?" The Italian asked with such gentle and caring tone, he snaked his arm around his lover's waist. "If you are uncertain then -"_

"_Do not judge me as a child, herbivore… I hate that."_

_He kissed him, passionately and poured a bit of himself into it – rough and demanding – within every touch, every separate minute gasping for air and kissed him all over again. They both lying on the white sheet bed, their formal clothing were ruffed, and every line of deep breathing, heavy breathing, light breathing… were music to the ears._

"_I want it… I want you."_

_No more holding, no more hiding, no more refusing. Hibari Kyoya had now accepted his ridiculous emotions from every hitched breaths he breath, had given up to his desire in every moans, surrendered to his soft side in every touches that sent electrics to his spine and mingled in his skin. In front of him, in front of all of the guilty pleasure he given himself into, his lover smiled. That god-forbidden smile, the only one could sent chill to the skin yet made him hot at the same time, was right there, between his own groans of desire._

"_Nn…ah..."_

"_I want you, Kyoya… I want you so bad but…I'm afraid to break you…"_

_Those lines held so much the reality he felt, and any second later were now fantasies to him. As Dino came into –_ ]

Hibari: *burns the book* _KA. MI. KO. RO. __SU!_

Dino: K-Kyoya, r-relax! *shuttering* It was j-just the book with unfitting scene inside and us-in-the-cover-making-out-while-naked but that was just! Y-You don't have to use that massive flame to burn down the whole collection! …_Should I tell him that I'm kinda looking forward to what's next?_

_[~Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_That's alright because I hate the s*x you wrote~]_

* * *

**R27**

Tsuna: A-About topping… W-Well I g-guess it was in height, maybe?

Reborn: You can laugh all you want, Dame-Tsuna, but just you wait. Right after I get my handsome former body back… I'll burn you. I'll burn the living _height_ out of you.

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEE! *shuddering* Y-Y-You! S-stop saying things like that!

Reborn: I'm topping _everyone_, remember that. Just because I'm in third place doesn't mean I can't beat the living hell out of you. *smile*

Tsuna: How can you possess such an innocent smile of a child while saying such terrorism words! *whimper* T-That's not fair!

Reborn: Well next time, think twice about comparing heights with me. *drinks coffee* And make me a sammich, Dame-Tsuna.

* * *

**8059**

**Yamamoto, do you secretly have a pedo side to all that smile/innocent of yours? Mihihihihi...**

Yamamoto: Yo Gokudera, I don't understand what this person is saying!

Gokudera: Are you retarded? That's a piece of shitty board with nonsense words and a laugh just like a sick asshole banging on drugs! And why did I have to care? *nagging*

Yamamoto: Well you are smart. *smile*

Gokudera: …H-Hmph! Of course I am, the right-hand man for the greatest boss in Vongola! *fluttering* I-It's not like I need your stupid flattering or something!

Yamamoto: Maa~ you don't have to work up like that. And, haha, I barely understand what this saying but… I guess I'm not?

Gokudera: Wait a f**king minute… If this thing accuse you right, you harassing the f**k out of poor little children every night and turn them into your baseball slaves? I knew it!

Yamamoto: They're new recruits, Gokudera. No need to be mean…

* * *

**RL**

**Lambo, how many times have Reborn violated you?**

Lambo: Gyahaha~ Lambo-sama has a question~ and you not! Baka-Reborn, getting no question! Gyahahaha!

Reborn: *roll eyes*

Lambo: Eto … vi-o-la-ted? Is that candy? *gasp* Lambo-sama demands his candy to be back, Reborn!

Reborn: Why can't you just shut up for a moment… *reload guns*

Lambo: Lambo-sama is not u-upset for Reborn to steal Lambo's candy…! Gyaaah, give them back! *crying*

Reborn: *twitch* Oh my, look at the time. *gun finish reloading*

* * *

**344**

Squalo: You bastard, open your mouth now!

Xanxus: Nay! Yew trash can't make meh *hiccup* du it….!

Squalo: VOOI, DRINK YOUR GODDAMN WATER – VOOOIII STOP THROWING THEM AT ME!

Xanxus: Why yew no luv meh trash? Why yew no luv me!

Squalo: … WAT?

**Do you guys ever have hot make-up sex? Or does Xanxus just fuck you whenever he pleases? Mihihihihihi...**

_(CUTSCENE OF LUVZ and _MAJOR-DIGUSTING-WRECKING-I/DON'T/WANT/TO/LIVE/IN/THIS/FANFIC/ANYMORE_ OOC!XANXUS.)_

Xanxus: Yew are meh only *hiccup* bro ay got, old trash… Ay wus all alone b'fore…

Squalo: …

Xanxus: Ay luv meh buddies, but they *hiccup* ar too different… The dog – ay fo'got his name – jus' kept followin' meh! Ay luv dogs, bu' he's uglay…

Squalo: *twitch* …

Xanxus: 'nd crackass blondie… shit jus' got blood in meh suit all timez *hiccup* Teh brat – Mammon – ay dunno he's boy or girlz… … Girlz would beh awesome, I luv f**king girlz…

Squalo: *twitch twitch*

Xanxus: 'nd there's Gay. Ay luv 'im, ay do, like a pretty trash…*hiccup* Unly if he's stop makin' meh and yew together in sum of hiz shiitty gay pictur'…

Squalo: *triple twitch*

Xanxus: 'nd yew knew why ay loike yew? Yeew…ar retarded! …Like meh! *hiccup* Yew ar batshiit inzane 'nd f**king stuffs…*hiccup* Ay wanna be yew fiend, but yew voice make me wanna beat teh livin' shit outta yew…*hiccup*

Squalo: …

Xanxus: …

Squalo: That … is the weirdest and most sentimental thing I have f**king heard…WHAT IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU DRINK BOSS? *terrified face*

(_END CUTSCENE OF LUVZ and _MAJOR-DIGUSTING-WRECKING-I/DON'T/WANT/TO/LIVE/IN/THIS/FANFIC/ANYMORE_ OOC!XANXUS.)_

(_MAYBE_)

* * *

**D18**

**Do you guys crossplay? Not cosplay. I literally mean crossplay.**

Dino: W-Well, ahem. *beet red* I… I was not having that kind of hobbies; _in fact_ I don't even know who would have that kind of hobbies… except Reborn. He's mad enough to crossdress, I think.

Hibari: The baby had dressed himself as a woman?

Dino: Well *scratching ear* you should see the time he wear the bikini – Oh wait I have that scene on the phone!

Hibari: Herbivore, if you dare make false assumption, I'll bite - … Wao.

Dino: … I know.

Hibari: *petrified*

* * *

**6918**

**Was there any moment when Mukuro had melted Hibari's heart?**

Mukuro: Melt his heart, you say…

[The silent night had come to the abandoned park, where only the flickering light came from the campfire and the sizzling sounds of something burnt.

His cyan-color pineapple head quietly stirred in the moon light, his eyes flashed the color of fire as he spin the dried wood stick slowly; the round raw flesh, which was stuck on the stick, was dripping in blood. The sizzling sound was from the blood being over-boiled and transformed into a thin red steam, with a ridicule smell.

"I never thought you were that cold in the heart. I know about that as well, but not that hard. Kinda took about 2 minutes in here, kufufufu…"

He rolled the flesh, watching in entertainment as the flesh became stiffen and almost bloody brown. He snickered as the sound of cooking was louder.

"Oya, have I told you about "getting a girl and… melt your heart." before? No?" he asked mockingly to the silence, "I guess you didn't listen to me, you never did, even though those advices were good for you."

And then, he grinned wickedly.

"I guess I have to melt your heart all over again."

The bloody, sizzling heart of the past Hibari Kyoya was finish . His corpse was lying 2 feet away.]

(Cannibalism much, Mukuro?)

Mukuro: Shut up and leave my dream alone, freaking voice. But *ahem* unfortunately, I haven't got that golden opportunity yet… _But_, you viewers there would receive a _fine_ reward if you could provide me with that… _want of mine_. *sexy smirk* _Would you?_

Hibari use THE FLYING TONFA!

Hibari damages FULL HEATH to MUKURO!

Mukuro K.O!

* * *

**R27**

**Is Reborn rough?**

Tsuna: OW!

Reborn: Say it.

Tsuna; B-But I – OOW!

Reborn: Say it. Be quick and obedient, or I'll make you suffer more.

Tsuna: I – HIEEEE OKAY! I'M SORRY! I'M A BAD PERSON!

Reborn: *smirk* Because?

Tsuna: I-I failed the mid-term test! S-Stop hammering me!

Reborn: Well next time, learn to behave. *Leon turns back to normal*

Tsuna: *whimpering* Ugu…My h-head…

Reborn: Hmm~ *smirk* _Does that answer your question?_

* * *

**8059**

**NAME ALL THE THINGS YOU LOVE ABOUT THE OTHER!**

Yamamoto: Is this a game tag? I love game tag! *grin*

Gokudera: Idiot, can't your brain distinguish between game and serious things?

Yamamoto: I'll be fun, just join me! *smile* Okay, I like you because… you are smart!

Gokudera: You are stupid.

Yamamoto: Awesome Japanese accent!

Gokudera: Going nuts about baseball.

Yamamoto: Makes firework all day.

Gokudera: *twitch* You moron! *thinking* Milk-maniac.

Yamamoto: It's good for your health, Gokudera. Okay… cool clothes!

Gokudera: G-Geez…*kind of flattered* Well, lousy mouth.

Yamamoto: Stuff lots of smoke inside his mouth and breathe it out.

Gokudera: That's called "smoking", idiot! Stupid smile makes me wanna punch him.

Yamamoto: Haha, I never thought you'd like my false! You are a good friend, Gokudera! *smile widely*

Gokudera: Heh, in case you notice, I was playing "Name all the things I hate about the f**king baseball-maniac named Yamamoto."

Yamamoto: Whatever you say, Gokudera. I can play this all day if you like.

Gokudera: Oh f**king great… *lights a cigarette* Do whatever you want.

Yamamoto: You sure? I thought you –

Gokudera: Just do it before I change my mind, baseball idiot! Besides, we're stuck in here until five so… go ahead and f**king waste yourself out.

Yamamoto: Okay!

Gokudera: … _At least he said I have cool clothes. Not so bad after all._

* * *

**D18**

**Dino, dontcha think this is shotacon/ pedophilia?**

Dino: I-I told you I am _not_ a person who sexually interest in children!

Hibari: You sexually advance toward children? This crime is unacceptable in Namimori, disgusting herbivore! *dark glare*

Dino: For the last time, I _am __not_! I'd prefer to be called "child-loving" – W-Wait, I mean "care for children" – Wait that sounds wrong again!

Hibari: This crime you have made to the children is unforgivable. *get tonfa* For Namimori's safety, I'll bite you to death!

Dino: I told you I am not – ARGH!

[We lost camera number D18! Repeat, we lost D18!]

* * *

**6918**

Mukuro: Kufu, I do not appreciate your advance of hatred to ruin my perfect hair. But of course, obviously you are envious it.

Hibari: For a hairstyle like yours, it violates heavily the rules of Namimori as well as the aesthetic of normal people. I am simply implementing my duties.

Mukuro: Oh I am _scared _of your big words. Kufufu, you really are an obsessive geek.

Hibari: Watch your mouth, herbivore.

**What would Mukuro buy Hibari when his birthday arrives?**

Mukuro: Oya oya~ you didn't tell me your birthday is coming.

Hibari: It's not, stupid pineapple herbivore. And I have no need of your useless gift except you provide me with your death.

Mukuro Kufufufu, have you ever heard that "Blowing your candles with wishes in your head will never _ever_ come true" before? Or perhaps, I could provide some of your likes, like…

Hibari: Like what?

Mukuro: Oya, I don't know… A trident to your throat, perhaps? *smirk*

Hibari: I have enough of you. Be bitten to dead!

[… Really Hibari? You really have to destroy our cameras?]

* * *

**R27**

Tsuna, what does his kisses feels like, in your opinion

[And they kiss happily ever after, the end.]

[**Not.**]

Tsuna: HIEEEEE! *struggling* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING REBORN!

_Reborn: Kees me, Tsuna, kees me._

Tsuna: I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES IN THIS PLACE – HIEEEE, NOT TOO CLOSE!

_Reborn: We will become student and tutor forever, Tsuna. Kees me._

Tsuna: AND I SAID NO! NO NO NO NO NO! *struggling* NNNOOOO!

_Reborn: Too bad, Tsuna, you have to kees me. **Kees me**!_

Tsuna: REBORN! PLEASE KEEP THIS DOLL AWAY FROM ME, _PLEASE_! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? *being hysterial*

Reborn: *watching a figure Reborn trying to kiss Tsuna* You have to wait there a moment. I think our subject is being uncooperative. *adjust the remote control* But I assure you, it'll take only 2 minutes for him to break. After all *smirk* you are _dying_ over there to ask him what he feels about _kissing_ a robot version _me._

Tsuna: HIEEEE! I HATE YOU REBORN!

* * *

_End?_

* * *

Lussuria: Oh my~ look how comfortable you are over there, Squ-chan~!

Squalo: Vooii… I don't wanna put up with your shit anymore. Just… take him back. *slumped*

Lussuria: Mou~ why so sad~? You guys ain't having fun?

Xanxus: Squ… let's pley bungee jumpin' next weeek… Ay wanna let yew du first teh jump 'nd yew will diee because yew didn't know how ta jump… he he he…

Squalo: Voooi SHUT UP! I AM NOT DOING THOSE SH*TTY JUMP FOR YOUR FUN, DRUNKASS!

Xanxus: *hiccup* Trazh… Yew will du it, ay command yew…! *hiccup*

Squalo: JUST… *sigh* Just, take him home.

Lussuria: *squeal* No way, he's soooooo adorable~! We should keep him like that~!

Squalo: THEN WHO WILL PAY US, BASTARD? WHO WILL PAY FOR YOUR WOMAN'S LINGERIES, NOT TO MENTION YOUR MAKE UP, YOUR PERFUME AND YOUR SICK MAGAZINES?

Lussuria: Hey! … Hm… I think I have some medicine to cure our Boss back to normal.

Xanxus: Wine… *rolling around* give meh wine biches…

* * *

**END.**

* * *

_**WARNING: LONG AUTHOR NOTE ALERT!**_

**Happy Valentine to you all, or should I say, "Tuesday." Hope you guys have a blast with your love one; and if not, then having a blast with this chapter as my gift to you all. I hope you guys would laugh, love, and receive this crack-ish gift at the best I could offer.  
**

**Well well well, you guys rock, you know that? I mean, 101 REVIEWS? OMG THANK YOU ALL!**

**And now I'd like to give all my thanks to these awesome people:  
**

**iCrystal: You keep saying that I'm awesome, but I think YOU are awesome! I know I'm the jerk for letting 344 answer none, and let you saw the crackliest hangover evar ! Forgive me! *squeeze* [BTW, I have receive your _fine_ gift, fufufu - _ahem_, I mean... thank you~]  
**

**onelove17: I can honestly say, you are one of the best reviewer of mine! Thank you! *hug* And you are... *gasp* my 100th reviewer!  
**

**Feli**** Beilschmidt**: Happy Valentine! Hope your writing become much more successful than it already is!*hug*

** Disease called Love: Ahh, your 6918's set of question inspire me so much. Thank you, and happy Valentine! *hug***

**Featherain: Love you! *hug***

**miyame-chan: Just turn on your account so I can reply you, cause I love you too! *hug***

**Nadifatheotaku: 2 is fine! Happy Valentine! *hug***

**Ahem, since the celebration is over, now for the normal stuff.**

**First, I made a new story, "Hacking through the Fortress", a new TF2 fic. That piece of work took me all of my energy and made me idle for ... 2 months perhasp? Anyway, so sorry guys! *dug away from angry people*  
**

**Second, congrats to  onelove17 for being the 100th review! You can ask me anything you want!**

** Third, for MikaUchiha666, I love your review! But honey, I have to move your request to the "Truth and Dare" section since your set qualified that. I love you too. *hug***

**Last but not least,**

**Reviews=Motivations= MORE FUN TO COME!  
**

**Sincerity wishing you a happy Valentine - if not, a happy "Tuesday",**

**Christain.**

* * *

**P.S: I made a Tumblr account for update schedules, feedback and writing challenges. If you have a Tumblr account already, then follow me and join the fun!**


End file.
